The Continuing Nightmare
by snowstrm23
Summary: The Titans are faced with a new threat. Dreams become nightmares and Robin is the one being the target. Can Robin figure out what his dreams mean? And can he fix what's already set in stone? Find out in TCN. This is a RxS, BBxRaexTerra, and Cyx?
1. The Rude Awakening

**Chapter One:** "The Rude Awakening"

Everyone in the titan's tower was fast asleep, dreaming of whatever it was that there hearts desired most. That is, almost everyone. Robin, once again was awakened by his continuing nightmare. It happened often, and even when he was awake it kept him occupied during those slow days.

Robin awakened from his nightmare in a drenched pillow and blankets. He had been sweating badly, and frequently during the night. When he got up he glanced at his clock. 3:47am was what the clock read. He half asleep, walked to his bathroom and took a quick rinse in the shower. He then got out and changed into his signature uniform. Unaware of waking anybody, he walked down to the main room of the Titan's Tower. He got out himself a cup of hot chocolate. It wasn't like him to get something to drink, especially hot chocolate, but he was craving it so he gave into temptation. When he walked to the table he felt someone else's presence. He quickly turned around with a disc ready in hand.

"Robin, it is I, Starfire!" Robin quickly put the disc back into his utility belt.

"Sorry Star, I didn't realize it was you. What are you doing up at this hour?" Robin asked, turning back to his drink.

"I heard the shower and I found the Light on in here. Are you feeling well?" Starfire asked, concern showing on her face.

"I'm fine Starfire. I . . . just couldn't sleep." Robin told her.

"Again? Robin, this is not normal. Why do you not sleep?"

"It's nothing Starfire, honest." Robin turned around and tried to reassure her, but it didn't make her any less concerned. "You should go back to sleep." He tried giving her a smile.

"And what will you do?" She asked, not moving from her spot.

"I'm . . . going to stay up for a few." He walked over to the couch.

"Then I shall stay up with you." Starfire followed him.

"No!" Robin quickly told her. This made Starfire jump back a step. He quickly turned to her. "I mean you really shouldn't let me keep you up."

They stood there, neither moving, nor making a sound except that of there breathing. Finally Starfire gave in; she lowered her head and turned around.

"Very well Robin." she told him as she started walking towards the door. "Good Night." She told him before she disappeared into the darkness of the hall way.

Robin told her good night, but she didn't hear him. At least, that's what he thought. He turned around and sat down on the couch. He looked out the window and sighed. His dreams, no, nightmares were getting worse and worse. They kept him from getting the rest he needed. It wasn't good for him, nor the team. But he didn't know what to do. After awhile he looked at the clock and noticed that he had been staring out the window for almost half an hour, but it only seemed to him as a few minutes. _I should try to go back to sleep_ he told himself. He got up and finished his hot cocoa and put the cup in the sink. He walked to his bedroom and plopped on the bed. Sleep soon found him moments later, this time, smiling and content.


	2. Sweet Dreams

**Chapter Two:** "Sweet Dreams"

Robin was sleeping soundly when his alarm clock went off at 6am in the morning, well even after the alarm went off he was still fast asleep. It was like the alarm never went off. Everyone else was up and ready to start the days early morning combat practice. Cyborg was the first in the gym, ready to go. Raven came in a few minutes later, followed by Starfire. Beast Boy dragged himself five minutes later. Everyone was ready to get to there obstacles, but they all looked at each other. Something was missing, something important. All the titans had a quizzical look on there faces until Starfire broke the silence.

"Where is Robin?" She asked, looking at the titans.

"I don't know, usually he's the first one in here." Cyborg replied.

"Maybe he's still asleep. Can't we just call combat prac--" Beast Boy's head leaned back, he began snoring. Raven walked over to him and shook his sleeping body. "--tice off." he finished.

"I'll go--" Cyborg started walking, but Starfire stopped him.

"I will go see if he is up." Starfire insisted. Cyborg stepped back from the door and allowed her to pass.

Cyborg then turned to the two remaining titans, "Well, let's get cracking!" He said in a loud voice.

While Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy started their practice, Starfire was only a few feet away from Robin's door. She stopped when she heard Robin talking.

"--I love you too--." he had said in his sleep. The name he said was muffled, and she didn't catch it. "--Please--don't leave. The team needs you . . . I need you.--" then inside his room got silent. Starfire proceeded to the door and knocked softly.

"Robin? Are you feeling well?" She asked into the door. She didn't get an answer so she proceeded to open it.

The site of Robin made her giggle. He was curled up and hugging his pillow as if it was a person. He even kissed it a few times. She found it strange, but still funny. He was smiling and so happy. She didn't want to wake him, but he needed to get up.

"Robin," she started shaking him gently. He groaned, but fluttered his eyes open. In a split second he thought he was dreaming, he smiled at her, but then realized he wasn't dreaming and his smile went away and he jumped up.

"What time is it?" he asked her, surprised that he didn't hear the alarm, or her coming in.

"Robin, it is six forty five in the morning. Are you feeling well?" she asked him again.

"I over slept!" he turned to his clock to see if it was true, it was.

Starfire walked around his room, looking in his closet, and everywhere else. Robin noticed her snooping around.

"Um . . . Starfire . . . what are you doing?" he asked looking at her puzzled.

"You were speaking to someone, I wanted to know whom." she told him, continuing to look.

Robin stopped her, "Starfire, I wasn't talking to anyone."

"But I heard you say the 'I love you' to someone." she told him. Robin blushed slightly. "Oh!" she seemed to have figured it out. "Were you telling your cotton filled pillow that you loved It." she smiled, "That would explain why you did the kissing?" When Robin heard this he blushed a deep crimson. He walked towards the door quickly, but before opening it he looked over to Starfire.

"Um, Starfire, let's just keep that between us, ok?" he told her as he walked out the door.

Starfire was confused, but respected his wishes and walked out after him.


	3. Breakfast Anyone

**Chapter Three:** "Breakfast Anyone"

Robin walked into the gym, followed by Starfire. Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy looked up when the door opened to reveal them.

"Dude, if you were going to sleep in, you should have told us!" Beast Boy told him upset that he didn't get to sleep in at all.

"What happened man? It's not like you to be late for combat practice." Cyborg asked him.

Raven closed her eyes and continued meditating. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." was all she was saying.

Robin looked around, thinking of a convincing lie to tell his team mates. "I didn't turn my alarm clock up enough. It was on mute." he lied. They seemed to accept it and went back to there training.

Starfire walked past him and began her training program. Robin, after standing for awhile continued forward and went to his weights and punching bag. About two hours later Cyborg's stomach started rumbling. Everyone heard it and looked at him. Beast Boy looked at him and walked away from his machine. Cyborg returned the stare and then they were off.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg shouted at him. "I'm cooking this morning!"

Raven sighed and rose from her sitting position. Robin exited, and before Raven could walk through Starfire pulled her back.

"Starfire!" Raven shouted at her. Starfire covered her mouth and opened the door to see if anyone had heard her. She closed it quickly and took her hand off of Raven's mouth.

"Please, Raven, is there something wrong with Robin?" she asked, apparently very concerned.

"Starfire, he hasn't told me anything. Why?" Raven asked, noticing her concern.

"For the last three months he has not gotten enough of the sleep. I fear something is wrong. Will you help me to find out what it is that troubles him? Oh please Raven." Starfire begged.

Raven looked at her, ready to tell her no, but her big emerald eyes made her give in. "Fine Starfire, if it'll easy your mind."

"Oh yes Raven it will! Thank you friend!" Starfire gave Raven a hug, which was uncomfortable for Raven, but she didn't fight it, there was no way of getting out of a Starfire hug.

Raven and Starfire walked to the main room of the tower. When the doors slid open the sound of Cyborg and Beast Boy's voices flowed around them. Once again they were arguing about who would make breakfast and what was on the menu.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Beast Boy shouted, walking towards the fridge for his ingredients.

"Man nobody wants tofu waffles!" Cyborg shouted at him.

"I do, so let me have the soy milk!" he shouted back at his half robot friend.

"NO!" Cyborg shouted.

Robin just sighed; he walked past them both and began making breakfast himself. Half an hour later, breakfast was made.

"Breakfast anyone?" Robin shouted out. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped bickering instantly and looked at Robin with wide eyes and open mouths.

"I would like the breakfast!" Starfire sat down at the kitchen table. Robin blushed slightly, but it wasn't that noticeable.

"Here Beast Boy, this is made with soy milk. Everyone else, dig in." he said, as he put down the mustard, syrup, butter, plates and forks.

Everyone dug in and Robin, un-noticeably, looked over towards Starfire and smiled when she drenched her waffles in mustard. He found it both disgusting and cute. He turned back to his waffles and continued eating.


	4. The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter Four:** "The Calm before the Storm"

After eating Robin's delicious breakfast, they all helped with cleaning up the mess. Starfire walked over to Robin and helped him wash and dry the dishes.

"The breakfast you prepared for us was very delicious Robin; tell me, are you getting married?" She asked, looking at him with both worry and happiness.

Robin dropped the plate; he thought that after her asking Beast Boy this question she would have understood that that's not what making breakfast meant. He looked over to Starfire, blushing.

"Starfire, I'm not getting married, I was hungry and BB and Cy weren't making any progress, so I stepped up to the plate." He smiled.

Starfire was relieved that he wasn't getting married, but she quickly regained her confusion. She looked at the floor where Robin was standing when he was making the waffles. Robin noticed this and looked at the floor and then at her.

"Um . . . Star, what are you looking for?"

"The plate of which you speak." She simply said. Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Starfire, there is no plate; it's just a phrase people use." He smiled.

"Oh." Was all Starfire could say.

After the dishes were done everyone parted and began doing there own thing. Beast Boy and Cyborg headed to the Game Station and began playing there racing game. Raven went to her room to meditate. Starfire went to attend Silky and Robin; well he was in the evidence room trying to figure out what his dream had meant.

Almost everyone was pretty calm and relaxed. There were no alarms, no bad guys, no crimes, and no breaking alerts. The day went on without anyone needing any type of super hero help. Of course, Robin was the only one who wasn't enjoying the "day off". He was still trying to figure out his nightmare. He didn't understand it; it was like he was being haunted again, but this time it didn't deal with Slade. A _whoosh_ noise brought him back to reality. He turned around to find Starfire standing only a few steps away.

"Robin, you have been in here for hours, may I ask what it is you are looking for?"

"Oh, it's nothing Starfire, I'm just thinking." He turned back to his searching.

"May I ask of what?" she insisted on finding out what was troubling him.

"It's nothing Star." He reassured her.

"It is not the nothing Robin. You have not been yourself for three months. What troubles you? What keeps you from the sleep at night?" she asked, a worried look coming over her face.

Robin noticed and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Star, it's nothing, I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind right now." He gave her a smile, hoping not to answer anymore of her questions.

"I will believe you. But Robin, please tell me when you find what it is you are looking for. I . . . care about you Robin." And with that she turned and walked out the door.

He stood there, just thinking about what she had said. It was like a broken record in his mind, _I care about you Robin_. His mind kept repeating it. He was thinking about all the different meanings it stood for. The sound of the alarm went off and broke him from his trance. He jumped and ran to the main room of the tower.

"What's going on?" Robin asked, rushing in.

"Crimes, all throughout the city." Cyborg told him.

"What do you mean, throughout the city?" Robin asked.

Cyborg brought up an over-view of the city. When he did, dots all over started appearing, it was like the screen had a virus. Minutes later, it stopped and everyone gasped.


	5. Crimes in the name of Robin

**Chapter Five:** "Crimes in the name of Robin"

"Robin." Starfire said.

"Yes Star?" Robin answered.

"No, that is what it says, does it not?" Starfire asked him.

"Um, why does the screen have Robin's name in red dots on the map of the city?" Beast Boy asked.

"Apparently, someone is trying to get his attention." Raven said in her monotone. "Or scare him . . . anyway." She added.

"Dude . . . this isn't funny." Beast Boy said out loud.

"Tell me about it." After a moment of taking it in, all the dots started disappearing. "Now what is going on?" Cyborg shouted, apparently getting frustrated.

"I don't know, but let's go check it out." Robin demanded. He was out the door before all of them.

They all hopped into the T-Car and hovered over the ocean to the beach. From there Cyborg turned his car back into . . . well his car. They drove from the beach to one of the crime scenes. They all poured out and looked around. Nothing seemed to be wrong. No broken windows, no one was screaming and running out. It looked like a regular old book store. They walked in and found the place surprisingly calm.

Robin walked up to the checker. "Excuse me miss, we got a call about a crime?"

"Oh yes! Well, there was a crime." She said, with a nerves giggle.

"Was?" Raven repeated.

"Yes, someone, or something came out of the shadows and grabbed a couple books. So I pressed the alarm button. When I walked over to see if I could find the thief I was surprised to see that the two books had been left on the floor. They didn't take them, they just made it seem like they did."

"That's strange." Cyborg announced.

"Did you see this person?" Raven asked the lady.

"Not really, all I saw was that his skin was paler than hers." She gestured towards Raven.

"Paler then Raven?" Beast Boy asked, getting ready to laugh, but Raven glared at him.

The girl nodded.

"Well thank you, you've been helpful." Robin said and walked outside with his team behind him.

The Titans investigated a few more places before they realized that they were getting the same information, well almost. Some said it was a beast, others said it was a girl. At some point Robin kept looking towards the shadowed areas of the stores, feeling as if someone was watching him, but it always turned out to be nothing.

Shortly, the titans were found by sitting in there usual spot at the Pizza Place.

"Got any idea of what we're looking for?" Cyborg asked his team mates.

"Not a clue." Beast Boy announced for everyone.

After about an hour of eating, a crowd of people started running and screaming from down the street.

"What is going on?" Starfire asked to no one in peculiar.

"Let's find out." Raven said and she levitated herself over to the source.

It turned out to be another attack from Cinderblock.

"How did he get out of prison?" Starfire asked Raven. Raven shrugged.

"I don't know how you got out Cinderblock! But you're going back!" Robin was in his attack position. "Titan's GO!" he shouted.

The Titans went into battle. Starfire shot her star bolts in an attempt to knock him down. She failed, but continued her attacks anyway. Raven in gulfed him in a black aura, trying to subdue the mass of concrete, but was torn away from him breaking her hold on him. Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and growled and roared at him, but was slapped across the face and turned back into his human form while lying on the ground. Cyborg punched, kicked and gave him multiple blasts from his sonic cannon. Robin was throwing discs of all sorts trying to get him to fall back. They continued there fighting, and Robin went to grab his bo-staff and was shocked to find out that he didn't have it.

"Titans" he yelled out. "Where's my bo-staff!" he yelled out. Looking at Beast Boy most of the time. If anyone took it, it would be him.

"Dude stop looking at me! I don't have!" Beast Boy shouted, still fighting. Robin decided to drop it until Cinderblock was captured.

After about twenty minutes of fighting, Cinderblock fell and was once again defeated. Everyone was out of breath. Robin reached for his communicator to see if there were any other criminals who had escaped.

"Where's my communicator?" he yelled out, looking over the battle field.

"You lost your communicator?" Cyborg shouted out.

"Cyborg, where is it? Can you track it down?" Robin asked, getting more worried. Cyborg looked at his arm and tapped the screen a couple of times, then looked up.

"No, it's like it disappeared"

"Your bo-staff and now your communicator . . . what's going on dude?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Let's get home." Robin said darkly.

They all piled into the T-Car after Cinderblock was taken back to jail. No one spoke a word on the way home. As soon as Cyborg pulled in, Robin jumped out and went straight to his room. He opened his door and found that someone had been there. He was furious.

"Who did this?" he asked into his room. He ran to the main room of the tower and found all the titans there.

"Ok, who went through my room?" Robin shouted.


	6. Unknown Visitor

**Chapter Six:** "Unknown Visitor"

Everyone looked at each other and Robin asked again, this time with more anger in his voice.

"Nobody went in your room Robin." Raven stated.

"That's a lie!" Robin yelled at her. "Someone was in there and they tore it apart!"

"Please Robin, be calm. We will find this unknown visitor and regain your lost possessions." Starfire said calmly.

"What was taken?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Robin said, trying to calm himself down. After that he walked back to his room and attempted to clean it up. Nobody dared to go after him, or to check on him for that matter. They were afraid of him blowing up and yelling at them for no reason.

Night time crept over the tower and everything was in shadows. Cyborg and Beast Boy stopped their game and turned the lights off.

"Night ya'll. Titans tower is locked down, and I'm going to bed." Cyborg announced, as he let go of the control panel he had just used to lock down the tower.

Starfire walked to Robin's room. She just stood there, debating weather or not she should tell him good night. She decided not to and continued to her own room.

Inside Robin had finished making a list of everything that he was missing. Afterwards he slipped his pajamas on and lay in bed. He didn't fall asleep right away because the events of the day played in his mind at a hundred miles an hour, repeating itself and making him unable to think of anything else.

Finally, after almost two hours of tossing and turning he fell asleep. But even in his dreams he wasn't able to relax. His nightmare played in his head, yet again. This time, with more details.

_Shadows, so many shadows. A girl, about his age, shoulder length brown hair, hazel eyes, Blood red lips, pale skin. She wore a black suit that seemed to show every feature, every curve of her body. She wore black high heel boots that went just below her knees. She was so dark looking._

_Wait, pale skin, paler then Ravens. **The girl that the book store owner described**. _

_The girl disappeared as quickly as she had come._

"_Who are you?" he called out into the darkness. He reserved no answer._

_Just then he saw Starfire curled up on the floor; a single light flowed over where she lay on the ground. "Starfire!" he shouted to her, but she was unconscious. He ran to her, he bent down and tried to pick her up, but his hands went straight through her, as though she was a ghost, an illusion._

"_What kind of joke is this!" he asked, looking at her. She seemed so real. He heard what seemed to be the sound of wind, but he didn't feel anything._

"_Not a joke." It said to him._

_Robin got up and looked around. He walked a few steps away from Starfire. But quickly turned back around when he heard her scream, he ran back to her and found her bleeding._

"_STARFIRE!" he shouted. He ran to her side and tried to pick her up, but again he could not. Starfire seemed to have noticed him and looked up._

"_R-robin, I am . . . bleeding." She sobbed. "Please, I do not think I will make it." She continued crying. "Please Robin; hold me in your arms." She pleaded through tears._

_Robin tried, he truly did. "Starfire," he began to cry, "I can't, I want to, but I can't." he berried his face in his hands._

"_Robin, I . . . I . . . love . . ." she looked at Robin, he looked down at her and with a final breath, ". . . you." And she fell silent. No breathing, no movements, she was gone. Robin was furious and upset. He cried into the darkness, still trying to touch her._

"_NO! Starfire, please come back! I love you too; I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry. Please, you can't be gone!" he sobbed._

_The girl reappeared in front of him, both smiling, and saddened. _

"_YOU!" he stood up, "You did this didn't you!" he pointed as he accused her. _

_The girl didn't say anything. She just disappeared, back into the shadows. He walked over to where she disappeared, but found nothing but a wall._

"_Who are you?" he shouted, "And how could you let Starfire die like that! You could have saved her, couldn't you?" he shouted. Pounding the ground as he fell._

_The wind like voice came again, "I could have." It said to him._

"_But you didn't." his face felt like a burning fire. He got up and yelled out to the voice, "Show yourself you coward . . . you murderer!" _

_The girl came out of the shadows again._

"_YOU?" he pointed at her. "You did this!" he tried to grab her shoulders, but his hands passed right through her. Then the light that was on Starfire slowly grew, and showed a wall filled with Robin's missing gadgets and pictures of him. It was like a shrine._

_The girl walked over to him and for an instant, he felt her. He felt her body touch his, and she pressed her lips to his._

Robin sat up instantly. Breathing heavily and sweating badly. He got up and ran to Starfire's room. He didn't bother knocking, but quickly opened her door. He found her asleep on her bed. He walked over to her and touched her face lightly.

"Starfire, Starfire" he called out to her in a soft, but nervous voice.

Her eyes fluttered open. "R-robin?" she asked, confused. She sat up slowly and looked around. "What is -"Robin stopped her by giving her a hug. Tears running down his masked eyes.

"Oh Starfire, I'm so glad you're ok!" he hugged her tighter, afraid that if he let go he wouldn't be able to hold her again.

"Robin, what is the matter? What happened?" she asked prying herself away from his grasp. "Was it the bad dream again?" she asked looking at him with worried eyes.


	7. The Good Night Kiss

**Chapter Seven:** "The Good Night Kiss"

Robin looked at her. "Yes Starfire, I had a bad dream. But it was nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He tried to lie.

Starfire wasn't buying it this time.

"Robin, it is not nothing, you are crying. It must have been a very bad dream. What happened?" she asked, wiping the tears off his face.

"I just had a dream that we weren't friends anymore. That's all." Robin said, trying not to remember the horrid pictures of his dreams.

"Oh Robin, you are my best friend, I will never leave you." She smiled. Giving him a hug. He put his arms around her and they stayed like that for what seemed to be like hours. "Robin, you should try to go back to sleep. I shall walk you back to your room."

"No Starfire, that's-"she stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"It is necessary for me." She said and took his arm and led him back to his room. They walked down the hall to Robin's room and Starfire gave him a hug.

"Good night Robin." She said, before she pulled away she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Robin blushed madly and looked at her, wide eyes and open mouth.

"What um . . . "he stopped to regain his voice, "What was that for?" Robin asked nervously.

"I was only performing the good night kiss; I saw it on a few of the television shows." She smiled, happy that she had learned something on her own. Robin didn't want to tell her that that's not what you do to a friend, but he enjoyed it and kissed her cheek in return and told her good night. Robin walked into his room and fell asleep, this time, dreaming of happy dreams because he was kissed . . . by an angel.

The next morning Robin awoke to the sound of laughter. He got up, took a shower, got dressed and walked to the main room. He could now here Cyborg and Beast Boy laughing, and of course Starfire was asking why. When the doors opened, everyone was looking at Robin. Seconds later Cyborg and Beast Boy started in with there giggles. Starfire walked over to Robin.

"I do not understand Robin, I merely told them that I had performed the good night kiss and they keep laughing, tell me, did I do something wrong?" She asked, confused. Even Raven slipped a giggle in.

Robin turned red, again. Cyborg and Beast Boy pranced over to Robin and started picking on him.

"Oh Robin, I shall initiate the Good Night Kiss." Cyborg announced making the kissing noises with his lips.

Beast Boy began laughing historically. "Ya, I would have paid anything to see your face!"

"Ok guys, seriously that's enough." Robin tried to make them stop, but only got worse.

Raven got fed up with there excessive laughing and playing around. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she said out loud and a black aura surrounded both the boys and held them in the air, leaving only there heads free.

"HEY! Get me down from here!" Cyborg shouted.

"Dude, let me go!" Beast Boy yelled.

"No, you two need to learn when to stop." Raven simply stated. Both boys started pleading, but Raven still denied them.

Robin went back to his room and sat down at his computer. He started typing away, trying to escape the nightmare that was replaying itself in the back of his mind. He heard a knock at his door and tried to ignore it, but the person would not go away.

"Robin are you in there?" Raven called out.

"Yes I am." He called back.

Raven opened his door and stepped in. The door closed behind her.

"Robin, I've been . . . feeling some strong emotions coming from you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Raven." Robin told her.

"Robin, I've been inside your mind, we have a bond. I know when you're not ok. And you're not ok." Raven insisted. "What is bothering you?"

"Raven, look, it's nothing, I can handle this ok. If it gets out of control, I'll consult you ok. Just trust me ok?" He tried not to act like a jerk or push her away, but he didn't want anyone to know about the dreams he had.

Raven told him ok and walked out.

The rest of the day seemed to go by so fast because nobody notice that they had spent the entire day inside. Once again, Cyborg locked the tower down, and everyone went to bed.

Robin went to his room, but he got the feeling he was being watched, but all he saw were shadows. _Sleep, I just need sleep._ He thought to himself. He walked in and got his pajamas on, and climbed into bed. After the feeling of being watched subsided he fell asleep.


	8. She Talks

**Chapter Eight:** "She Talks"

_Shadows . . . a girl, brown hair, hazel eyes, red lips, a black suit, and black high heel boots. Pale skin, paler then Raven's._

"_Who are you?" he called out into the darkness._

"_Robin!" someone shouted._

"_Starfire!" Robin yelled out. It was indeed her. She ran straight into his arms. "Starfire, you're ok!" he was so happy._

"_Robin, someone was chasing me, please help me." She pleaded to him._

"_I'll protect you, I promise." He smiled._

_The girl appeared before him and Starfire. _

"_You again!" he shouted. "Leave Starfire alone." He shouted at her in a stern voice, trying to scare her._

_The girl took a few steps closer. But soon fell through the floor, but when Robin leaned over to see where she went, all he found was a shadowed floor._

"_What kind of trick is this?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. He turned around to see if Starfire was ok. There she was, lying on the floor with a single light shining over her._

"_Starfire!" he shouted as he ran to her, but she was unconscious. He kneeled down and tried to pick her up, but his hands went straight through her, as though she was a ghost, an illusion._

"_What kind of joke is this!" he asked, looking at her. She seemed so real. He heard what seemed to be the sound of wind, but he didn't feel anything._

"_Not a joke." It said to him._

_Robin got up and looked around. He walked a few steps away from Starfire. But quickly turned back around when he heard her scream, he ran back to her and found her bleeding._

"_STARFIRE!" he shouted. He tried to pick her up, but again he could not. Starfire seemed to have noticed him and looked up._

"_R-robin, I am . . . bleeding." She sobbed. "Please, I do not think I will make it." She continued crying. "Please, Robin, hold me in your arms." She pleaded through tears._

_Robin tried, he truly did. "Starfire," he began to cry, "I can't, I want to, but I can't." he berried his face in his hands._

"_Robin, I . . . I . . . love . . ." she looked at Robin, he looked down at her and with a final breath, ". . . you." And she fell silent. No breathing, no movements, she was gone. Robin was furious and upset. He cried into the darkness, still trying to touch her._

"_NO! Starfire, please come back! I love you too; I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry. Please, you can't be gone!" he sobbed._

_The girl reappeared in front of him, both smiling, and saddened. _

"_YOU!" he stood up, "You did this didn't you!" he pointed as he accused her. _

_The girl didn't say anything. She just disappeared, back into the shadows. He walked over to where she disappeared, but found nothing but a wall._

"_Who are you?" he shouted, "And how could you let Starfire die like that! You could have saved her, couldn't you?" he shouted, pounding the ground as he fell._

_The wind like voice came again, "I could have." It said to him._

"_But you didn't." his face felt like a burning fire. He got up and yelled out to the voice, "Show yourself you coward . . . you murderer!" _

_The girl came out of the shadows again._

"_YOU?" he pointed at her. "You did this!" he tried to grab her shoulders, but his hands passed right through her. Then the light that was on Starfire slowly grew, and showed a wall filled with Robin's missing gadgets and pictures of him. It was like a shrine._

_The girl walked over to him and for an instant, he felt her. He felt her body touch him, and she pressed her lips to his. Robin pushed her away. Wait, he could touch her now._

"_Why did you let her die!" Robin yelled at her, shaking her as he did._

"_She stood in the way." Was all she said._

"_So you can talk. Wait, what do you mean she stood in the way, she stood in the way of what?" he demanded. _

"_Us." The wind like voice said again. The girl disappeared again._

"_Us? I don't even know you! And you killed Starfire!" he yelled out at her._

_Through the shadows the girl stared at him. Robin turned to Starfire and tried once again to pick her up. This time, he was successful. He pulled her into his arms and he cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He loved her and he was regretting that he never told her. _

"_Tell me this isn't meant to happen." He whispered. "Tell me this isn't real." He pleaded to the winding voice._

"_Not yet." The voice called out to him. Robin lifted his head up and looked around, both confusion and anger showing in his face._

"_What do you mean not yet!" he asked through clenched teeth. _


	9. Afraid of the Dark

**Chapter Nine:** "Afraid of the Dark"

Robin woke up in an instant, like someone had wakened him so he couldn't hear the answer to his question. He looked around his room, nobody was there. Since he was afraid to go back to sleep he got out of bed and put his uniform on. He wanted to go check on Starfire to see if she was ok and that she was still alive, but he didn't want Starfire to know what it was he was dreaming of. Actually, he couldn't tell her. It would be too painful and it would scare her away. He walked out of his room and down to the main room. From there he started making tea.

Meanwhile, Raven was picking up strong emotions that were coming from Robin. Some how, she saw bits and pieces of his dreams, but she couldn't hear them, she could just see them.

_Shadows . . . a girl, brown hair, hazel eyes, red lips, a black suit, and black high heel boots. Pale skin, paler then Raven's._

_Starfire . . . running straight into Robin's arms. He was obviously overjoyed to see her. But she was scared, terrified even._

_A girl appeared before Robin and Starfire. She took a few steps closer. But soon fell through the floor, but when Robin leaned over to see where she went, all he found was a shadowed floor. He turned around to see if Starfire was ok. There she was, lying on the floor with a single light shining over her. Robin shouted as he ran to her, but she was unconscious. He kneeled down and tried to pick her up, but his hands went straight through her, as though she was an illusion._

_Robin got up and looked around. He walked a few steps away from Starfire. But quickly turned back around when he heard her scream, he ran back to her and found her bleeding. He tried to pick her up, but again he could not. Starfire seemed to have noticed him and looked up. Starfire was crying as she tried to talk to Robin, Raven knew she was having a hard time. Robin once again, tried to hold Starfire, but was unable to. He buried his face in his hands. Robin looked down at her. After she said something she fell silent. No breathing, no movements, she was gone. Robin was furious and upset. He cried into the darkness, still trying to touch her._

He awoken from his sleep when Starfire had passed away. She put her cloak on and ran from her room to Starfire's. She phased right through it. She didn't wake Starfire, but she did make sure she was still alive. When she felt better she went back out of the door and down to the main room.

The door _swished_ open and she saw Robin on the couch. She got herself a cup of tea and joined him. Robin didn't look at her, but kept his eyes on the ocean. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Raven broke the silence.

"I had a nightmare." She said to him.

"Of what?" he asked, taking a sib from his cup.

"Robin, what's bothering you? Why can't you sleep?" She asked, avoiding his question completely.

"Nothing, honest. I've just got a lot on my mind." Robin tried to lie to her, but Raven knew it wasn't nothing, it was something.

Raven set her cup, and Robin's, on the coffee table. Robin was about to say something, but Raven stopped him by talking first.

"Robin," she started, "I know about your nightmare."

Robin was about to lie to her, to tell her it wasn't a nightmare, but she interrupted him again.

"Robin, you can't tell me that Starfire dying is a nothing. You were, upset. I saw it Robin, bits and pieces. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw it. Robin, what's going on?" She asked, now looking at him, a concerned look on her face, which was the first time Robin had ever seen this side of her.

"How did you know about my dream?" he whispered, trying not to yell or making any loud noises that would wake his sleeping comrades.

"That was my nightmare, that's why I'm awake. Robin, you're stressed out, and when people are stressed I can see things. I don't know how, but I can."

"I'm going to try to go to sleep." Robin said, and he got up and started walking, but was soon stopped when Raven grabbed his arm.

"Robin, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything, we have a bond and I know when you're in need of talking. Don't be afraid to see Me." she let go and he started walking out. "Robin," Raven said, louder than before, Robin turned around. "I'll do everything within my power to keep her safe. I promise." Robin smiled at her and she joined him at the door. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. She means a lot to me." he whispered.

"I know." Raven smiled, not from the kiss, but at his remark. She knew he loved her; she was just waiting for it to come out.

Robin didn't feel like sleeping, let alone going in his room. So instead of going to his room, he went to Starfire's. He snuck in and sat down on the floor in the corner. He had a wonderful view and just watched her as she slept.

_She's so beautiful,_ he thought to himself. _And tomorrow, I'm going to tell her how I feel before it's too late. _After thinking of ways to tell her, he began falling asleep. The last thing he swore he saw was Starfire and her white wings. _A true Angel, _he thought.

_Poke, poke, poke._ Robin felt himself being stabbed in the arm by something. He stirred but didn't wake up. _Poke, poke, poke._

"Stop." he said in a low whisper and turned over and fell back to sleep.

"Robin? Robin!" Starfire called out. _Poke, poke, poke._ Robin turned his body around and opened his eyes half way.

"Starfire?" he asked, still sleeping.

"Robin why are you in my room?" she asked, both happy, yet slightly disturbed.

"Your room?" he asked, looking around. "Oh my gosh!" he yelled out, jumping up and scaring Starfire.

"I'm so sorry Star, I didn't, I mean, it's not what you think!" he tried explaining.

"Robin, you were . . . scared?" she asked. Robin didn't really think about it. "Of the dark?" she added, noticing Robin's confused look. She giggled.

"Oh, ya. The dark, ya." he blushed.

"Robin, next time you are afraid of the dark, please wake Me." she giggled.


	10. Intruder

**Chapter Ten:** "Intruder"

Robin and Starfire walked into the gym. It was, once again, time for combat practice. Nobody knew that Robin had slept in Starfire's room, and he had asked Starfire not to tell them either. Everyone was doing their workout when an alarm went off. Everyone, Cyborg leading the way, ran to the main room.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert . . ." the mechanical computer voice exclaimed.

"Cyborg what's going on?" Robin asked rushing into the room. Following him were Raven, Starfire and Beast Boy.

"The computer says that there's an intruder in the tower." Cyborg told him, trying to find out where.

Robin, in a hurry, decided to give everyone a place to look.

"Cyborg, you search everyone's room, bathrooms and the crime lab. Raven, you check the monitor room, and danger room. Beast Boy you check the gym and infirmary. Starfire, you and I will check the lobby and basement." Robin shouted.

Everyone began heading out, but Robin stopped Starfire before she too walked out the door.

"Starfire I want you to stay close to me at all times." He instructed. Starfire gave him a confused look. "I don't want you getting hurt." He added.

"Okay Robin, but I do not see why I need protection. It is you I am worried about." And with that being said they headed down to the lobby.

Cyborg started searching Beast Boy's room. He figured whatever was in the tower; it probably came from Beast Boy. Since he always brought helpless animals in without anyone knowing. It took him awhile to search everywhere, but he didn't find anything. He moved on to Robin's room. Everything was neat and proper, he did find a picture of him and Starfire on his dresser, along with pictures of the entire team, but his and Starfire's stood out among the rest. Cyborg smiled and left his room. He then went straight to his room, even though he'd been in there not to long ago, he still checked it hourly. Nothing. Cyborg then went down the hall to the girl's section. He went into Starfire's room. He didn't find much in there because she didn't own a whole lot. So her room was the easiest, and quickest, room to search. Once again he found nothing. Cyborg dreaded to go into Raven's room, but Robin told him to search all rooms. He slowly walked in; trying to touch anything for fear that something may happen like when Beast Boy started playing with her mirror that turned out to be a portal into her mind. He did search everywhere, but came out empty handed. The last place he was to look was the bathroom. There he found nothing.

"Room's and the bathroom are clear Robin, do you have any idea what we're supposed to be looking for?" he asked into his arm.

"No, be look for anything that seems . . . out of the ordinary." Robin replied through his own communicator.

"Everything in this tower _is_ out of the ordinary." He mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile, Raven was checking the monitor room. All she found was monitors and computers, nothing else. She walked into the danger room and didn't find anything there either.

"Monitor and Danger room are clear." She said into her communicator.

"Keep looking." Robin quickly replied.

"This is a waist of time." She mumbled to herself.

Beast Boy was in the infirmary. He had already checked the gym, and found nothing. Just like everyone else, Beast Boy was confused. _Maybe if he gave us a clue of what we're suppose to look for we'd find it faster._ He thought to himself. Robin was hard headed, and when he wanted you to look for something, he meant look! A few times Beast Boy almost broke something, but would catch it in the nick of time with his super fast reflexes. Well, almost super fast.

"There's nothing in the gym or the infirmary." Beast Boy reported.

"Search again." Robin announced. Beast Boy sighed; he'd rather be watching TV then looking for invisible clues.

"Robin, exactly what are we searching for?" Starfire asked, looking under couches and chairs in the lobby.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, we have to find it." Robin told her, looking everywhere, as well as scanning. Starfire didn't press the issue. She merely continued looking, unaware that both his brain and his heart were eating away at him over something important.

_**Tell her you stupid fool!** No don't tell her, what if she doesn't return your feelings? Then what? You'll act as though nothing happened? **Who cares at least she'll know**. **Tell her that you love her before something happens.** Nothing is going to happen**. Oh, and what about your dream? I suppose it was just a nightmare . . . you know, ONE THAT KEEPS REPEATING ITSELF!** It doesn't mean anything. **Yes it does!** The last time I told a girl I liked her, she left me completely! How am I supposed to deal with that? **Will you give it a rest, she cares about you. **No she doesn't. **Oh, and what of that so-called good night kiss? Hmm . . . I suppose that was nothing too. **Of course it was a nothing; she saw it on a show, that doesn't mean she did it out of love. **Will you stop arguing with yourself? Just tell her or you'll regret it. **No. **Then why didn't she make a big fuss when you slept in her room? **Maybe because she was embarrassed. **Oh ya, that's it . . . SHE was embarrassed, that's why she told you to wake her if you were to ever do that again. **She probably just didn't feel comfortable.** You promised yourself you would. Now stop arguing with yourself and tell her. **But-**No buts! Tell her before the others show up and poke fun at you! **Fine, but if she turns me away, I'm never listening to you again. **Fine, now tell her.** _

Finally his heart won. He looked at Starfire, how pretty she was. She was so strong, but yet so delicate. How to tell her was what scared him the most. He didn't know how she would react towards him . . . opening up to reveal how he truly felt. Robin sighed.

"Does something trouble you?" Starfire asked, responding to his sighing.

"Starfire, I need to talk to you." Robin said quietly.


	11. Picture Perfect

**Chapter Eleven:** "Picture Perfect"

Robin stretched his arm out to indicate that she should sit down for this. Starfire understood and sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby.

"Starfire, I don't know how to tell you this, but-" he stopped. Nervously, he tugged at his collar to try and relax himself. Although, it didn't work.

"Robin, are you-" Starfire started, but was stopped when Robin held up his hand to her, indicating that he wasn't done.

"Starfire, I love you." He said quietly.

Not quiet sure what he said was correct Starfire looked at him blankly.

"What?" Starfire asked. Robin looked up, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I love you Starfire." He repeated, this time a little louder. Starfire's eyes began to water. "I understand if you don't feel-" he was caught off guard. For Starfire had taken him into an embrace.

"Oh Robin!" She said, "I love you too!" she whispered into his ear. He smiled, happy that he finally told her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Starfire was the first to pull away from the hug. She looked into Robin's mask and they stayed locked for a few moments.

"Robin, are we now the girlfriend and boyfriend?" she asked him innocently.

"Yes Star. We're boyfriend and girlfriend." Robin smiled and laughed.

Starfire was overjoyed and hugged him again. He embraced her again as well.

"Yo, anyone there?" Cyborg shouted into his arm. "Hello!" He yelled louder.

"Hey Cyborg, what's wrong?" Robin asked, letting go of Starfire.

"Well you haven't told us what you found." Cyborg told him, getting frustrated.

"Meet me and Starfire in the basement." Robin ordered. Starfire gave him a worried look.

"The basement?" Starfire asked, getting ready to suggest something else.

"Yes Starfire, we haven't looked there, and it's pretty big. We should all go down and look." Robin said.

"Very well." Starfire whispered.

While everyone gathered into the basement, someone somewhere was going through Robin's things.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!" the mechanical voice shouted again.

"I thought you turned that off!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I did. Who ever got in the first time is still here." Cyborg replied, looking at his arm and pressing the screen.

"Do you know where?" Raven asked.

"The intruder is in-" he stopped and looked up.

"Where?" Robin shouted.

"Your room." Cyborg said surprised.

"But why would anyone want to take something from Robin? All the confiscated things are not located there." Starfire glanced at all her friends.

"Titan's GO!" Robin shouted as he ran towards the door.

Meanwhile, the intruder was indeed inside Robin's room. They managed to take quite a few things, but was stopped by the sound of the door _swishing_ open.

"Freeze!" Robin shouted. "Huh?" Robin looked around. Nobody was there.

"Didn't you say someone was in here?" Beast Boy asked, looking up at Cyborg.

"Dude, I know there was someone in here. Where'd they go?" he asked to no one in particular.

Robin looked around, someone was defiantly in there. He found his bed a mess, blankets and pillows everywhere. He looked inside his closet and found one of his suites missing, he then went to his dresser, a few things were missing from inside. He looked at the top and found that all his pictures, every one of them had him removed and Starfire's face was x-out with red ink. Robin was furious. _Who would do this?_ He asked himself, picking up the picture of him and Starfire. Well, now it was just a picture of Starfire with her face x-out. He was mad that someone would do this.

"Titans, we need to find who did this." He said as he punched his right fist into his left hand.

"Fear not, we will find the culprit and bring him to justice." Starfire told him as she placed one of her hands on his shoulder.

Robin relaxed himself. There was no point in getting mad, and he didn't want to take it out on his friends. He walked out of his room, leaving everyone behind. Cyborg walked over to his dresser and found the pictures. He had a surprised look on his face, he motioned to the others to come look at what he had in his hands.

"Look at this." He told the others.

"Who would do this?" Raven asked, looking at Cyborg. Of course, Cyborg just shrugged at the question.

"I did something wrong?" she asked, not knowing why her face would be x-out like that.

"You didn't Star, someone else did." Beast Boy told her.


	12. Messenger

**Chapter Twelve:** "Messenger"

That night everyone went to bed concerned. They didn't know who would do such terrible deeds to both Starfire and Robin. Although, once again, Robin was having his nightmare.

"_Robin, someone was chasing me, please help me." Starfire pleaded to him._

"_I'll protect you, I promise." He smiled._

_The girl appeared before him and Starfire. _

"_You again!" he shouted. "Leave Starfire alone." He shouted at her in a stern voice, trying to scare her._

_The girl took a few steps closer. But soon fell through the floor, but when Robin leaned over to see where she went, all he found was a shadowed floor._

"_What kind of trick is this?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. He turned around to see if Starfire was ok. There she was, lying on the floor with a single light shining over her._

"_Starfire!" he shouted as he ran to her, but she was unconscious. He kneeled down and tried to pick her up, but his hands went straight through her, as though she was a ghost, an illusion._

"_What kind of joke is this!" he asked, looking at her. She seemed so real. He heard what seemed to be the sound of wind, but he didn't feel anything._

"_Not a joke." It said to him._

_Robin got up and looked around. He walked a few steps away from Starfire. But quickly turned back around when he heard her scream, he ran back to her and found her bleeding._

"_STARFIRE!" he shouted. He tried to pick her up, but again he could not. Starfire seemed to have noticed him and looked up._

"_R-robin, I am . . . bleeding." She sobbed. "Please, I do not think I will make it." She continued crying. "Please, Robin, hold me in your arms." She pleaded through tears._

_Robin tried, he truly did. "Starfire," he began to cry, "I can't, I want to, but I can't." he berried his face in his hands._

_The girl reappeared in front of him, both smiling, and saddened. _

"_YOU!" he stood up, "You did this didn't you!" he pointed as he accused her. _

_The girl didn't say anything. She just disappeared, back into the shadows. He walked over to where she disappeared, but found nothing but a wall._

"_Who are you?" he shouted, "And how could you let Starfire die like that! You could have saved her, couldn't you?" he shouted, pounding the ground as he fell._

_The wind like voice came again, "I could have." It said to him._

"_But you didn't." his face felt like a burning fire. He got up and yelled out to the voice, "Show yourself you coward . . . you murderer!" _

_The girl came out of the shadows again._

"_YOU?" he pointed at her. "You did this!" he tried to grab her shoulders, but his hands passed right through her. Then the light that was on Starfire slowly grew, and showed a wall filled with Robin's missing gadgets and pictures of him. It was like a shrine._

_The girl walked over to him and for an instant, he felt her. He felt her body touch him, and she pressed her lips to his. Robin pushed her away. Wait, he could touch her now._

"_Why did you let her die!" Robin yelled at her, shaking her as he did._

"_She stood in the way." Was all she said._

"_So you can talk. Wait, what do you mean she stood in the way, she stood in the way of what?" he demanded. _

"_Us." The wind like voice said again. The girl disappeared again._

"_Us? I don't even know you! And you killed Starfire!" he yelled out at her._

_Through the shadows the girl stared at him. Robin turned to Starfire and tried once again to pick her up. This time, he was successful. He pulled her into his arms and he cried. He didn't care if anyone saw him. He loved her._

"_You should never had told her you loved her." The winded voice told him._

"_I don't care what you don't like. Now tell me who you are!" Robin demanded yet again._

_The girl stared at him. _

"_Please, tell me who you are." He pleaded, still holding Starfire in his arms._

"_I am Shadow, but I'm not the one you need to fear. I am merely a messenger." She told him, kneeling in front of him._

"_Sent by who?" he asked._

"_Someone who loves you." She answered._

"_Who is that? And why is all my stuff missing? Why are you working for them?" he asked, wanting to know everything he could about who and why this person was hurting him so. _

"_She is . . . the leader of us Shadows. She takes your things because she loves you; she wants to learn everything there is about you. And I work for her because I must. She is the only family I've ever known." She answered._

"_Why are you telling me this now? Why couldn't you tell me before?"_

"_Because I was instructed not to. You should never had told her you loved her." The girl replied._

"_Why not?" Robin asked angrily._

"_Because, She is very angry and she will stop at nothing to get you." She said, getting up and walking away._

"_Are you real? Or are you just an illusion." He asked her._

"_Wake up and find out." She told him._

"_What?" he asked confused._

"_Wake up."_

Robin woke up to find that it was still dark. He looked around his room, wondering if what he dreamt was real. Robin got out of bed and headed to Raven's room. He needed to tell her what had just happened.


	13. Shadow Realm

**Chapter Thirteen:** "Shadow Realm"

Robin got to Raven's room and started knocking on it. At first no one seemed to be getting up, but he was persistent. Finally, Raven came to the door and opened it slightly.

"Robin, what do you want?" she asked, apparently mad because she was disturbed.

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" he asked, looking at her worried. Raven sighed and opened the door all the way and allowed him to come in.

"What is it Robin?" she asked, wanting to get this midnight conversation over with as quickly as possible.

"Raven, you told me that I can come talk to you about my nightmare. Well, I need to know something." He told her.

"About what?" Raven asked, now relaxed.

Robin told her what had happened in his dream. Raven sat down, listening and taking everything in. Finally, Robin finished.

"What does it mean?" he asked.

"Robin, you're in a lot of danger." Raven told him sadly. She got up and walked over to her book case, searching for a specific one.

"What do you mean Raven? What's going on?" he asked, now getting extremely uneasy.

"The Shadows are dangerous beings, and it seems that there leader has taken a fancy to you." She told him, grabbing the book she was looking for.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." He got up and walked over to her.

"Inside your dream, you are inside the Shadow Realm; it's a dark and mysterious place. Very few people are aware of its existents... It's made up of different kinds of -" she stopped, looking for the right word, "-creatures." She finished.

"Creatures?" Robin asked confused.

"One of those creatures are called The Shadows. They are both good and evil and they can be very dangerous." She told him, he was starting to get worried.

"What are Shadows and what do they want from me?" he looked at her as she flipped through her book.

"Shadows are similar and often mistaken for humans because of the close repellence. Although, as you saw in your dreams, are very pale, due to the fact that they don't have sunlight, and have only one eye color, hazel. Of course, there eyes can change color to fit there moods. They have either brown or black hair, and there lips are very, very red for some strange reason. They are often found wearing tight black clothes. The only time they associate themselves with the real world are when someone hires them to do something that a normal person can't or to find a lover. The Shadows are mostly women, men are very rare. What they want with you is user, sometimes they'll deceive there victims to think that they actually love and care for them. It's always difficult to figure out there true intentions."

"What do I do? I don't want Starfire hurt, would they really kill her to get to me?" he questioned, frightened of the thought.

"If they wanted you badly enough, yes." She continued looking through her books.

This made Robin uneasy. He began to pace back and forth. Raven seemed to notice this and started getting aggravated.

"Can you please stop that?" She asked, not hesitating to make sure he knew she was getting aggravated. "Here it is." She announced.

"What is it?" Robin asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

"This is a book about different creatures and I found the Shadows." She replied, waking back to her bed and taking a seat.

"How is that going to help me?" Robin asked.


	14. Meetings

**Chapter Fourteen:** "Meetings"

"This will tell us exactly how to get to the Shadow Realm." She told him. Robin jumped up and took a few steps backwards.

"WHAT?" he yelled, not realizing that everyone was still asleep.

"Ssshh!" Raven noised as she put one hand over his mouth. "You'll wake everyone up."

Robin remained quite as she took her hand back, making sure that everyone was still asleep by using her powers. After she did her check she looked towards Robin.

"Look, if we want to know how to prevent these events from happening we must find out what the leader wants." She said as she started walking away and gathering ingredients.

"But, what if everyone notices we're gone? I don't' want Starfire to think I'm cheating on her with you." He replied, getting worried.

"This world and the Shadow Realm have different times; one hour here would be like 3 days there. We'll be back soon. She won't even know you're gone."

This didn't make him feel any better. He still worried, still wanted to tell Starfire where he was going and to tell her not to worry about him.

Raven must of sensed this because she turned to him and yelled out, "STOP!" Everything froze, including Robin. She walked over to him and pressed her hand on his chest and a light blue wave passed over his body. He slowly began to move again.

"What?" he stared, looking around.

"I froze time so that nothing will happen while we're gone. So please stop worrying." She told him.

He relaxed and told her that he needed to go get ready if he was going to go through with this. She told him ok and to hurry.

Robin walked out of Raven's room and headed to his own. When inside he got his clothes out and changed quickly. When he got done he walked out and went straight to Starfire's room. He opened the door manually and walked inside. He saw her, frozen, asleep. _She's so beautiful._ He thought to himself. _I'm not going stand by and let you die; I will prevent this from happening. We will be together . . . forever. _With that being said, he kissed her lips and walked back out, making sure to close the door as it was before he entered. He returned to Raven's room and walked inside, the door had remained open. He saw Raven in the middle of a circle. Flames and special sand encircled her. She was motioned to him to come sit down inside the circle with her.

As Robin sat down Raven began talking.

"First off, we're going through a portal so don't let go of my hand. You may end up in some other Realm and it will take forever for me to find you. Second of all, don't say a word during the trip. Thirdly, when we reach our destination don't say anything to anyone. Only talk with me. Got it?" she asked looking at him sternly.

"Got it." He told her.

"Now, close your eyes and don't open them till I'm done chanting." She instructed. Robin closed his eyes emediatly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . Carazon Rakashas Endere . . . Vaserix Endrien Azarath . . . Shadow Shadow!" she yelled out the last two words.

Robin grabbed Raven's hand with force, making sure not to let go for any reason. He opened his eyes and looked over at Raven, he didn't say anything but he was really amazed. He had so many question, but stayed quiet. As he looked around he realized that in some strange way, he actually enjoyed flying through the portal, it was fun. But by the time he realized how wonderful the trip was going, it ended. Raven let go of his hand he landed on the ground with a thud.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked angrily, glaring at her for a short time then looking around and began to get worried again.

"Hush! We're in the Shadow Realm." She told him, looking around.

Robin walked back over to Raven and stood by her side, not wanting to go through with this. _Just think of Starfire. You'll be fine, just think of Starfire's smile, her lovely beautiful green eyes. _He began to relax but soon began to miss her.

"What are we looking for?" Robin asked, walking beside Raven.

"Well, you tell me. You were here, lead me to where you met the messenger." Raven told him in her monotone.

Robin just stood still for a few moments, dumbfounded. _How am I suppose to know where this place is. It all looks the same to me. _He thought to himself.

"Well?" Raven motioned to him to begin walking.

"Raven, I don't know how-" he was interrupted by a winding voice again. Raven and Robin rushed to each other's back side, getting ready to fight off whatever it was that was about to happen.

A girl emerged from the shadows.

"That's the girl from my dream!" Shouted Robin, running to her and trying to grab her. He failed, because she disappeared back into the shadows.

"Robin!" shouted Raven. "Don't do that! Just stand still and wait for her to talk. You have no idea what kind of creature you're dealing with." She whispered to him as approached him.

The girl emerged again, this time in back of them.

"You have arrived, thank you for delivering him to us Raven." The girl said as she began to approach him.

"I didn't deliver him; we're here to talk to your leader." Raven told her as she held up both her arms to stop her from getting any closer. The girl stopped.

"Only he can talk to her." The girl replied.

"No, we both go or we both leave." She threatened.

"Do not threaten me Raven. You now very well that my power greatly surpasses yours. You are in no position to demand anything." The girl warned.

"I just did." Raven replied, hands glowing with her black aura. Robin saw both the girls try to stare each other down. He finally broke the tension that was building up by talking.

"Either Raven goes with me or I leave now." He said with out fear, walking in front of Raven.

The girl could not deny him. She was ordered to obey him, not matter what he demanded.


	15. Warnings

**Chapter Fifteen:** "Warnings"

"Very well Robin." She lowered her head and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Robin asked, turning around to face Raven.

"Shadow's are very stubborn. The only way to reason with them is to stand up to them. Never back down Robin. Especially when faced with a Shadow. We're going to see the leader, so please do not speak unless I tell you to. Ok? I don't want you to say the wrong thing." She began walking, but stopped a few steps away from him, "Because you do have a tendency of saying the wrong things at the wrong time." And with that she started her pace again.

Robin stood still for a moment, but soon after he ran to catch up with her.

"Do you know where we're going?" Robin asked, looking at the scenery. It all looked the same to him.

"Yes. I've been here a few times before. To you it may look the same, but to me, it's a whole other world. Human's rarely come here, thus why you can't see anything beyond shadows." She told him.

"Oh." Was all Robin could say.

They continued walking, and out of no where the girl he had met in his dreams and argued with Raven started walking beside him.

"What the-" he was silenced by her hand on his mouth.

"Shhh. We don't want you to be afraid." She explained.

"I'm not afraid of you." Robin informed her sternly.

"That is one reason why she likes you." The girl smiled.

"Who are you talking about?" Robin asked, looking ahead of him.

"Our leader, she loves you so much." She answered.

A slight shiver went down Robin's spine. He was starting to feel uncomfortable, so he decided to change topics.

"What's your name?" Robin inquired. The girl looked at him, obviously confused.

"Name?" she whispered to herself.

"What are you called?" he asked again.

"I am Shadow." She replied.

"No, you're name. Don't people call you something other than shadow?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I am Keyda." She smiled.

"Ok." He said.

Raven turned around, just now noticing Keyda standing by Robin. She stopped and allowed them to catch up.

"Get away from him!" Raven harshly told her.

"You would do wise not to tell me what to do Raven." Keyda threatened.

"I don't want you anywhere near him. You know you can't influence him to stay." Raven argued.

"I'm not breaking any rules Raven! Shadow's don't go against there promises." She replied, standing tall and not showing any signs of backing down.

"I don't care." Raven muttered.

"You should Raven. If I were you, I would be careful this time." And with that she disappeared back into a shadowed wall. Robin stood, dumbfounded and lost.

"Uh Raven-" Robin began, "-what's going on between you and Keyda?" he asked innocently.

"It's a long story."

"I'm sure we have the time." Robin assured her.

"Not now." Raven told him.

They continued walking; Robin was getting aggravated because the scenery looked the same. Raven was getting mad because Robin kept asking her questions that she didn't want to answer.

Suddenly Raven stopped; Robin stopped along side her, starring at what Raven seemed to be looking at. He squinted his eyes, but still found nothing.

"What is-" he was interrupted by Raven's hand waving in the air, signifying that he should remain quite.

Keyda emerged from the shadows once again, only this time holding a small black jewel that was glowing white.

"Robin, wear this before the leader so that you may see her. I would have given it to you before but Raven interrupted me. Wear it so that you may see our world." She motioned for him to take it.

Robin wasn't sure what to do. He looked over at Raven and she nodded and he took it. He placed it on his chest, opposite of his 'R'. As soon as he put it on and looked up, he saw a whole world. Nothing looked dark, but looked different then his own world. He now saw what Raven saw. It was beautiful.

"Raven, I do not think you should go in with him." Keyda suggested.

"I don't care; if I'm not there he won't understand anything. You're not going to trick him into something he's not willing to do." Raven snapped back at her.

"Very well, but know that you're actions have consequences." Keyda warned.

"I'll take them." She replied.

"Follow me please." Keyda said as she began walking. They came up to a giant door that Keyda phased through. To Robin's surprise, he walked through it too. It was like he was a ghost, just like them, well not a ghost but a shadow.

A winding voice came once again.

"Hello Robin." It whispered to him.


	16. Spying Eyes

**Chapter Sixteen:** "Spying Eyes"

Robin's mouth dropped open when he saw the girl sitting at a round table before him. She was beautiful, she was gorgeous. Robin, once again was having an argument inside of his mind.

_You're in a relationship you idiot! **I know that. **Well then close your mouth! **Fine, happy? **Very. Now remember, you're with Starfire, you're doing all this for Starfire. **I know, I know. I'm not going to forget her. **You better not or she's going to be heart broken._

Raven had a disgusted look on her face as the Shadow Leader got up and walked towards them.

"Raven, I did not expect to see you ever again. What is the occasion?" the leader asked her.

"Kayla you know damn well why I'm here." Raven told her bitterly.

"Such negativity from you will not be tolerated Raven. Watch your words wisely. My power is much greater than yours, you be wise not to upset me." Kayla, the leader, replied to her bitter statement.

"Who, Who are you?" Robin asked, finally regaining some common sense.

"I am Kayla, the leader of the Shadows." She gestured for him to sit down. He acknowledged and took a seat, Raven right next to him, in between the two.

Unaware of being watched by spying eyes they continued there conversation.

Robin leaned over to speak with Raven.

"Let's get this over with." Robin whispered. "I want to get back to Starfire."

"Be patient Robin, she's fine." She whispered back.

Both sat up straight. Raven faced Kayla and began speaking to her.

"Kayla, what is it you want with Robin? Why do you torment him during his sleep? What could possibly be so important to send Keyda to give him such a horrid message?" Raven said dully.

"You know I can't tell you that, it's between me and Robin." Kayla smirked.

"No it's not. Robin came to me for help, so now it's my business too. Answer the questions Kayla." Raven's voice grew louder.

"I am seeking a husband Raven. You knew this before he even had his dreams. I've been viewing different people, different possibilities and I've finally chosen. I picked Robin to be my lover." Kayla smiled. Robin's eyes grew wide.

_Oh crap! **Oh no!**_ Robin's mind was running all over the place.

"No!" Raven objected, "He's with Starfire."

_How'd she know about me and Starfire? **Duh, it's written all over your face. **Oh._ Robin's mind was again arguing.

"Raven, you know I don't care. If I must, I will-" she smiled, looking at Robin with love and lust in her eyes, "-simply eliminate the competition."

"NO!" Robin yelled out instantly.

Both Raven and Kayla were caught off guard; he had been so quiet that they forgot he was even there.

"I won't allow you to hurt her!" He pulled out his bo-staff and got into his kick-butt stance.

Raven gave him a bored look. She knew that a bo-staff was no threat to the Shadows.

"Starfire is no good Robin; she's not even your species." Kayla hissed.

"Neither are you!" Robin argued, eyes burning under his mask.

This angered Kayla, so she motioned for the two girls next to her to come closer. With a few whispers they walked backwards into the walls and disappeared, but not for long. They reappeared in back of Robin and grabbed is arms. Robin was caught off guard.

"Let me go!" he yelled, struggling to get free.

"Robin!" Raven yelled, but he was gone. "What did you do!" Raven yelled, stomping closer to Kayla.

"I simply gave him a room to rest in. He needs time to think this through." Kayla smiled.

"Kayla, this isn't a game. He really and truly loves Starfire. You can't make him love you, if he doesn't want to stay then you **have** to let him go." Raven was getting mad, but contained her emotions.

"Raven, you too are not thinking clearly. Please, remain here and get some rest. You know where your usual quarters are. I trust you won't get lost." With that being said, Kayla disappeared.

Raven turned around and began walking. Naturally she was extremely irate. She didn't know what else to do, so she went to her regular room and began meditating.


	17. Wake Up

**Chapter Seventeen:** "Wake Up"

Robin was taken to a chamber. It was dark, and had only a single light. Not much furniture was available for him; do to the fact that Shadows don't usually need them. There was only one door and no windows.

"Let me go!" Robin yelled again. He was quickly released.

"This is where you will rest. If anything is needed please let us know, just simply howler." One of the girls informed him.

"Where's Raven?" Robin quickly asked.

"She is in her quarters." The girl replied.

"I don't believe you! Bring me to her!" he demanded.

"That is not permitted. However, we will let you see her later on, when you are rested of course." The other girl stated.

Robin didn't like that answer so he attempted to knock them out. His attack failed because his bo-staff went straight through them.

"Your attacks are useless Robin. We are Shadows; nothing can touch us unless we wish it." The girl smiled. She touched his bo-staff and it to became untouchable and fell right through his hands to the floor.

"What the -" Robin began.

"We also have the ability to make other things and people untouchable. So like I said, your attempts are pointless. Please rest. You will need it for tomorrow." And with that they disappeared into the dark.

Robin bent down to pick up his bo-staff, he still couldn't grab it.

_That's why I couldn't touch Starfire in my dream. **And that is why you shouldn't give them a reason to harm her. **They won't hurt her. She's not here, she's safe at home. **Still, if they are able to move through Shadows, they can easily get to her. **That's true, but why do they want me to rest? What is so special that I need rest, and where is Raven? **Why are you asking me, I'm part of you, if you don't know then I don't. **Still, you can help figure it out. **Stop talking to yourself. **Some help you are._

Robin eventually found out why they wanted him to rest. They wanted him to sleep on Kayla's offer; Either Starfire's life or marriage to the Shadow Leader. He didn't like either, but he did find sleep.

"_Raven, you know I don't care. If I must, I will-" she smiled, looking at Robin with love and lust in her eyes, "-simply eliminate the competition." _

"_NO!" Robin yelled out instantly. "I won't allow you to hurt her!" He pulled out his bo-staff and got into his kick-butt stance. _

"_Starfire is no good Robin; she's not even your species." Kayla hissed._

"_Neither are you!" Robin argued, eyes burning under his mask._

This kept repeating itself inside his mind. Suddenly his mind went blank, but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"_ROBIN!" Starfire yelled as she was being dragged away by two shadow guards._

"_STARFIRE!" Robin screamed, running after her. "LET HER GO!" he shouted to the two Shadows._

_Robin stopped running, Starfire was gone and he was left alone. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground._

"_How could I have let this happen?" he blamed himself._

"_It's not to late." Keyda said, appearing in front of him._

"_What do you want?" he asked through clenched teeth._

"_Robin, I know I am the one that has brought you the nightmares that you dream of every night. I didn't want to, but I was ordered to." She sat on her knees, resting a hand on Robin's right shoulder. "You can save her. I know you can." She smiled weakly._

"_How do you know that?" he asked, still angry. _

"_I've been watching you. I know you've saved her many times before. Robin, get up and fight to get her back. I will try to help you all I can." She stood up and stretched out her hand towards him. She helped him up and as soon as he stood up she disappeared._

_In an instant he was in a dark room, with a single light. He saw someone running towards him, he made out the figure as it got closer to him-was Starfire._

"_Robin, someone is chasing me, please help me." Starfire pleaded to him._

"_I'll do everything I can Starfire. I love you." He smiled._

_Starfire looked up at him and smiled, they shared a small kiss before Keyda appeared before him._

"_Please, you said you'd help me!" He shouted. "Leave Starfire alone!" He shouted at her in a stern voice, trying to scare her._

_Keyda took a few steps closer. But soon fell through the floor, but when Robin leaned over to see where she went, but all he found was a shadowed floor._

"_What kind of trick is this?" he asked more to himself than anyone else. He turned around to see if Starfire was ok. There she was, lying on the floor with the single light shining over her._

"_Starfire!" he shouted as he ran to her, but she was unconscious. He kneeled down and tried to pick her up, but his hands went straight through her, as though she was a ghost, an illusion._

"_KEYDA!" he shouted, looking at down at Starfire. She seemed so real. He heard what seemed to be the sound of wind, but he didn't feel anything._

"_Not a joke." It said to him. _

_He knew that voice, it finally clicked It was Kayla. Robin got up and looked around. He walked a few steps away from Starfire. But quickly turned back around when he heard her scream, he ran back to her and found her bleeding._

"_STARFIRE!" he shouted. He tried to pick her up, but again he could not. Starfire seemed to have noticed him and looked up._

"_R-robin, I am . . . bleeding." She sobbed. "Please, I do not think I will make it." She continued crying. "Please, Robin, hold me in your arms." She pleaded through tears._

_Robin was able to hold her this time, Keyda stood before him. _

"_Please, help me." He begged to her. _

"_Robin, I love yo-" Starfire attempted to say the last word, but she was gone. _

_Robin grew angry, he laid Starfire on the ground and quickly jumped up and faced Keyda._

"_YOU TOLD ME I COULD SAVE HER!" he shouted. _

"_I did." Keyda simply said._

"_YOU LIED TO ME!" he yelled, face turning red._

"_I did not Robin." Keyda stated._

"_What!" Robin asked, yelling, but lower this time._

"_Wake up." She told him._


	18. Unknown Plans

**Chapter Eighteen:** "Unknown Plans"

Robin didn't wake up right away, but he did wake up. He found himself gasping for air. He didn't know why, but he was.

"Keyda!" he yelled out, looking all around him.

"Yes Robin?" she answered, standing behind him.

"You were in my dream!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I was." She answered truthfully.

"Why?" Robin demanded.

"That is for you to figure out Robin." She said, looking at him with a straight face.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" he asked her.

"Robin, you know why you're here. You must choose; marry Kayla or watch Starfire die."

"No! I'm not going to marry your leader!" Robin said bitterly.

"Then you have sentenced Starfire to death." Keyda replied.

"NO!" Robin shouted.

Keyda spoke softly, "Robin you must, there is no way out of this."

"I will find a way." Robin hissed.

Keyda disappeared and Robin was left alone. He looked towards the door and wondered over to it. To his surprise it wasn't locked. He quickly ran out of the room in search of Raven.

He found her moments later.

"Raven!" He shouted out, pounding on her door.

Raven heard him and opened up her door to let him in.

"Robin what's wrong?" she asked, looking at him concerned.

"You know what's wrong." Robin said coldly, but softly stated, "We need to get out of here. I need to warn Starfire."

Raven quickly gathered the things she needed to take them back home. They got into the same positions that they were in the first time they transported themselves through Realms.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . Carazon Rakashas Endere . . . Vaserix Endrien Azarath!" she yelled.

Robin landed on Raven's floor. Raven followed moments later, only she landed gracefully. Robin sprinted to Starfire's rom and there she was, in the same position as when he left.

Raven unfroze everything.

"Starfire?" he asked, watching her eyes flutter open.

"Robin? What is wrong?" she asked, looking at his painful expression.

"Starfire, we need to talk." He said seriously.

"About what?" she asked.

All the titans were in the main room, looking at Robin with wide eyes and jaw dropped mouths. Well, Cyborg and Beast Boy anyway.

"And now they want to choose; you or Kayla." Robin stated sadly as he sat down on the couch next to Starfire.

"Robin, what are we to do?" She asked him.

Robin didn't tell her everything that had been said, it was to painful. He didn't want her to worry and so he left the parts out where if he chose her, she would die. Raven wanted him to tell her, but she didn't push it.

"I don't know." Robin sadly told her.

"You don't know!" Cyborg and Beast Boy yelled out in unison.

It was the first time ever that Robin actually admitted that he didn't know what to do. This meant that things were bad . . . very bad.


	19. Shattered Hearts

**Chapter Nineteen:** "Shattered Hearts"

"Keyda!" screamed Kayla.

Keyda quivered at the sound of Kayla's calling.

"Yes Kayla?" Keyda asked shyly.

"Tell me, who permitted Robin to leave?" she asked, not hiding the fact that she was extremely mad.

"No one my lady." she replied.

"Then why is he not here?" she yelled out.

"Someone left the door unlocked, and no one heard him leave." Keyda replied.

"Contact Raven, bring him back here immediately. Tell her that if he is not here within 3 Earth days then we will proceed with eliminating Starfire." Kayla smiled.

"But Kayla-" Keyda began, but was cut off by Kayla's hand waving, motioning for her to be silent. "Yes my lady. I will obey."

Keyda turned around and went to her chambers.

"Robin will be mine." Kayla chuckled evilly.

Raven was in her room meditating as usual. She heard a light knock on the door and asked who it was. It was Starfire.

"May I come in?" Starfire asked sadly.

"Yes." Raven replied, still meditating. "What is it Starfire?"

"I am concerned." She said simply.

"About?" Raven knew.

"Robin." She paused, looking around her friend's dark room. "I am in love with him and I do not wish to lose him. I love him. Please, Raven, do you not know how to get him out of this?"

"Starfire, Shadows are very difficult creatures. I know enough to deal with them, but not enough to help Robin get out of his situation." She said sadly, levitating herself back on the ground.

"Raven please, you must help me." Starfire begged.

"Starfire, I can-"

Starfire raised her voice, "Please Raven!" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I can not lose him! I have waited a long time to be with him, if I lose him now I will not have a reason to live."

"Don't say that!" Raven yelled.

"Please Raven, help me. I beg you, as a friend," she paused, looking at her with sorrow filled eyes, "as a sister."

"Fine." Raven gave in.

Starfire zoomed over to Raven and gave her a giant hug. Raven was about to say something when Starfire let her go.

"Thank you." She said, smiling.

"You should go figure out what the others are doing. I need to find out more information." Raven turned to her shelves of books.


	20. I Promise

**Chapter Twenty:** "I Promise"

Starfire wondered around the tower in search of Robin. She couldn't find him so she ended up in the main room. When she entered both Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing another one of their favorite games. They both stopped there games and turned to face Starfire, who looked upset.

"Hey Star, are you ok?" Beast Boy asked, jumping over the couch and heading in her direction.

"I am fine Beast Boy. Everything is ok." she tried to give him a smile.

"Look Star, we know things aren't going great, but we're here for you. Everything will work out fine." Cyborg tried to comfort her.

Starfire walked over to the couch and sat down. She couldn't hold her sadness in anymore and so she began to cry. Cyborg and Beast Boy started getting extremely worried, they had never known Starfire to cry.

"Star, don't cry. Come on, don't cry. Everything will be ok." Beast Boy said softly. He turned into a small kitten and jumped into her lap and meowed.

"Come on Starfire. It's not that bad." Cyborg gave a weak smile.

Starfire began to cry even more. Cyborg went over to her and put his arms around her.

"Ssshhh. It's ok Starfire." Cyborg rubbed her back.

"I can't lose him!" she cried in between sobs. "I can't, everything started going so great for us."

"Starfire, you're not going to lose him. We'll find a way out of this." Cyborg promised.

Beast Boy turned back into his human self.

"Ya Star, I bet he's planning on what to do right now." he smiled weakly.

Starfire began to calm down, although she was still upset.

"Where is Robin?" Beat Boy mouthed to Cyborg.

Cyborg shrugged.

"Go get him." Beast Boy mouthed again. He didn't want to upset Star, or have her get up and search for him.

Cyborg got up and went to go find Robin. He held his arm out in front of him and tapped the screen a few times. Robin was outside on the obstacle course, beating the heck out of his cardboard targets. He was sweating and panting badly.

"Hey man, what's up." Cyborg asked dumbly.

Robin didn't say anything; instead he continued beating the heck out his targets.

"Robin?" Cyborg asked.

Robin still didn't say anything. Cyborg got frustrated and stood in front of him before he started sprinting to his next target.

"What the-" Robin started.

"I was talking to you." Cyborg told him, arms crossed in front of him.

"Sorry Cyborg. I . . . I have a lot on my mind right now." Robin said, looking away.

"Well, maybe you should brush them aside. Star's in the main room crying." Cyborg informed him sadly.

"What!" Robin shouted.

Before Cyborg could confirm it, Robin had already sprinted off and running towards the tower. Cyborg looked at his arm.

"Well, next time I'll just mention Starfire when I need to tell him something important." he chuckled.

Robin was up in the main room in record time. He saw Beast Boy comforting her and motioned for him to give them some privacy. Beast Boy understood and told Starfire that he'd see her later. Starfire had no idea that Robin was in the main room. She stood up and walked to the window, gazing out.

"I cannot lose him. I love him so much." Starfire said out loud, still oblivious to Robin's presence.

Robin, un-detective, walked behind Starfire and put his arms around her.

"You're never going to lose me." He whispered in her ear.

Starfire trembled at the feeling of his breath near her ear. She would have fallen if he had not been holding her.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked, barely audible.

"Long enough." He whispered. "I love you Starfire, no matter what happens."

He took one of his hands and placed it under her chin, moving her face to face his. He gently gave her a warm, loving kiss. Starfire pulled away and began crying.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" he asked, getting extremely worried.

"Robin, I can't lose you!" she almost yelled out, hands glowing green.

Robin walked over to her, grabbing her hands fiercely, but softly.

"You are not going to lose me Starfire. Not now, not ever. I will find a way to fix this." He smiled warmly, "I promise."

Starfire smiled back as Robin wiped her tears away. He kissed her again.


	21. Mind Wars

**Chapter Twenty-One:** "Mind Wars"

Raven was in her room, still looking through her books, when she felt something . . . or someone invading her mind. Going into defensive mode, Raven got into her meditation state and began chanting.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." Raven was now inside her mind.

Who's there?

_It's me, Keyda._

What do you want?

_Kayla wishes you to bring Robin back._

No.

_Raven please._

I said no!

_Look, I know it's wrong to take Robin away from Starfire-_

Yes, it's wrong Keyda! Tell Kayla that she'll have to go through me first!

_You know that's not a good idea Raven._

I don't care.

_You should._

If you're not here to help then leave.

_You know I would love to help you Raven, but I can't._

Keyda I've known you for a long time, you must know something that I'm not seeing. Help us, help me.

_I can't._

Why not?

_You know that betrayal acts are dealt with crucially._

If you help us, then we'll protect you.

_That's a very promising offer, but I can't._

Yes you can. Please, I can't do this on my own.

_Raven, I don't know much about marriage and its rules. _

You know more than I do.

_Look, all I know is that Kayla wants Robin, and if she doesn't marry then she will-_

She'll what Keyda?

_I've said too much._

Keyda, tell me!

_Kayla is giving you three Earth days to bring him back. On the third night, if Robin is not back in the Shadow Realm then Starfire's fate will be sealed. I'll be awaiting your decision. _

Keyda? Keyda!

Raven searched her mind to see if Keyda was still there, she wasn't. Raven was left alone, alone to figure this out on her own. After sitting for awhile, thinking, she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Who's there?" she asked in her monotone.

"It's me, Beast Boy."

Raven walked to her door and opened it slightly.

"What is it?" she asked annoyed.

"I, um, wanted to know if you needed any help." He asked nervously, giving her a small smile.

"No thank you." Raven replied, getting ready to leave him in the hallway.

Beast Boy made it inside her room before the door closed all the way.

"Raven, I'd like to help." Beast Boy pleaded.

"I said no, and get out of my room!"

"Raven, I know you're stressed out." Beast Boy grabbed one of her books and handed it to her.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I know you're stressing out about this. You haven't looked or acted like yourself. I mean you haven't made fun of me all day." Beast Boy replied.

"I'm to busy trying to get Robin out of his current predicament." She snapped at him.

"Then let me help. You know, I may not be the smartest team member here, but I do know when someone is over working themselves. Raven let me help you. You need it and maybe I can find something that you're overlooking." He said softly.

Raven gave him a serious look.

"Look, you can mediate and tell me what it is you need help finding." Beast Boy smiled, taking the open book from off her bed.

Raven didn't say anything as Beast Boy sat down on the floor, Indian style, and began reading through the book that had been turned to a section that was about Shadows.

"Fine, what you can do is look through these books," with her powers she levitate many different books next to him and sat them down on the floor, "There are sections in them about Shadows, read everything you can about there marriage laws and rules." With that said she turned each book to there own section of Shadow creatures.

"Okay Raven." He beamed, happy that he was finally being able to be of help to her.

"Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . " she chanted as she began drifting into her mind.

--Inside Raven's Mind--

"Why is he helping me?" Raven asked herself.

"I think he likes us." Love replied.

"What are you doing here Love?" Raven asked.

"Well, you're in need of someone's advice about Beast Boy. Who else is better qualified then me?" Love smiled.

"Why you? I don't love him." Raven denied.

"Raven, you really need to keep in touch with us more often." She beamed.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked confused.

"You've loved him for quite some time."

"No I don't."

"Yes, and I'll prove it. Do you realize that every time he smiles at you your heart begins to race?"

"Well, that's because he makes me angry." Raven denied again.

"No, that's because you feel for him."

"I do not." Raven objected.

"And you know how when he gets a little to close your stomach fills with butterflies?"

"That's because he's invading my personal space."

"No, that's because you like him, and today you're going to realize that you love him."

"I can't love him." Raven said as she shook her head. Love walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, you can and you do."


	22. Star Light

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** "Star Light"

"I refuse to believe that." Raven told Love as she pushed her hand away.

"Come on Rae, you can't deny this. I'm you and I symbolize love. If I was wrong then I wouldn't be here now."

"She's right you know. That Beast Boy is a fox. Literally!" Lust chimed in.

"What are you doing here Lust?" Raven asked, beginning to get frustrated.

"I'm here to tell you Love isn't Lying, we both have the hots for him." Lust smiled.

"I don't believe them Rae. I think he'll deny us. He's just being friendly." Timid sat down beside Rae, only on the ground instead of in the air.

"See, Timid knows I don't love him." Raven snapped at Love and Lust.

"Timid is scared of denial. Of course she's going to agree with you." Lust shot back.

"I think BB is funny." Happy giggled.

"You've always thought he was funny." Lust told her.

"I know, but he's even funnier when he's pretending to help."

"What do you mean pretending?" Raven asked her.

"Well I thought this was one of his pranks." Happy beamed.

"Oh my gosh! It could be." Timid replied looking at Happy.

"That would be highly illogical, I mean look at him; he's actually reading!" Logic chimed in.

"Ok everyone I need to meditate." Raven said, closing her eyes and getting ready to blow something up.

"Um, you are meditating." Logic informed her.

"No I mean peace and quiet" Raven shot at her.

"Raven you can't have peace until you figure this out." Love said softly.

"Figure what out? There's nothing there!" Raven shouted.

"Yes there is. Look deep within yourself."

"Leave me alone Love." Raven said softer, but still harsh.

"I'm a part of you Raven, I can never leave you alone." Love frowned.

"Raven your heart beats rapidly every time he's near you." Logic jumped in.

"That doesn't mean I love him."

"No, but it's a key factor of realizing your in love."

"I think he's sexy" Lust said as she began twirling her short purple hair.

"You think all guys are sexy." Raven replied.

"Well, not all of them." Lust frowned.

--In Beast Boy's Mind--

_You have absolutely no idea what you're looking for do you?_

Yes I do.

_No you don't._

Yes I do. All I have to do is read everything I can on these Shadow people.

_That doesn't mean you understand it._

I just need to read and tell Raven my ideas on what to do.

_And what ideas are those? _

Ideas that I have.

_You don't have any!_

Yes I do.

_Then what are they?_

Uh . . . secret ideas!

_Ya sure. You can't keep secrets from your own mind._

I could if I tried.

_Anyway, why are you even trying to help?_

Because she needs it.

_Is that so?_

Yes, why else would I be in here?

_Maybe because you like her._

What?

_Stop kidding yourself BB; you're in love with the girl._

No I'm not. I'm just trying to be useful. I don't want Robin to leave Star.

_True, but look at her. _(Beast Boy looked up at Raven, sitting there, levitating, calm.)

What about her?

_You can't sit here and tell yourself that you don't have any feelings for her._

I don't.

_That's a lie!_

No it's not.

_Yes it is! To you she's an angel. A dark, mysterious, gorgeous angel!_

What!

_Hey, you're thinking it._

Shut up.

_No. BB you can't kid yourself. You love Raven. _

I do not. I love Terra.

_How can you love Terra? She's incased in stone! You've completely forgot about her till just now._

I never forgot Terra!

_Yes you have, why else would you be trying to get Raven's attention._

She's my friend. It took her a year to get use to me.

_And?_

And it'll take her forever to actually love me.

_How do you know that?_

Because she's not the kind of girl who falls in love with someone like me.

_That's not true._

Yes it is. She fell in love with Aqualad and then she fell in love with Malchior.

_Aqualad is just a crush and Malchior broke her heart._

I know that.

_Well, show her there's other fish in the sea._

Very funny.

_I'm serious. Tell her how you feel._

How can I tell her how I feel if I have nothing to tell her!

_You do to!_

I do not!

_BB look deep within yourself._

I am.

_Tell me, why are you in her room?_

To help her out.

_And why are you helping her out?_

Because I care.

_Care about?_

My Team mates.

_True, what else?_

I care about . . .

_About . . . ?_

Raven.

_Don't you feel better now?_

Not really.

_And why is that?_

Because she doesn't feel the same about me.

_Well, we'll have another conversation later. Get back to reading._

--Back in Raven's room--

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." Raven continued chanting.

Beast Boy sighed, he looked up at Raven and saw how calm she looked. _I wish you knew how much I cared about you._ He thought to himself. Beast Boy began reading one of the books Raven had laid out before him.

At the top of the tower Robin and Starfire were watching the sunset. Neither spoke a word as Robin held Starfire. He held her tight, afraid that if he let go he'd never be able to hold her again. As the stars started coming out Robin leaned towards Starfire's ear.

"I wish to be yours forever." He whispered to her.

Starfire giggled. She didn't understand why he had said that.

"Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Star?" Robin replied.

"Why do you wish when stars are out?" she asked innocently.

Robin never told Starfire about wishing on stars. Actually, he never believed it, he thought it was a waste of time and breath.

"Well, some people believe that if you wish on a star your wish will come true." Robin smiled. "There's even a small little saying you can say before you actually make your wish." He looked up at the night sky that seemed to have gone from orange/pink to purple/black.

"Will you tell it to me?" Starfire asked sweetly.

Normally Robin would have said no, but this was Starfire, his Starfire.

"Star light, Star bright, first star I see tonight I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I make tonight." Robin began blushing as the looked up at the stars, he didn't want to see Star's expression for fear that it may not be a good one.

"How do I make a wish?" Starfire asked, looking up at the sky.

"Well, first you find a star, not just any star, your star. One you can wish on anytime you feel like. Then look at it and repeat what I just said and make a wish. Usually you'd want to keep your wish a secret because a lot of people believe that if you tell it to someone it won't come true." Robin said, looking at her lovely emerald eyes.

Starfire looked up at the sky and looked back at Robin.

"Which one is your star?" She asked innocently, looking back up into the sky.

"My star is right here next to me." He smiled, blushing horribly.


	23. Pizza Talk

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** "Pizza Talk"

Robin leaned in and gave Starfire a loving kiss, but it was cut off because Robin's communicator went off. Robin wasn't going to answer it but Starfire pulled away and looked at him. He sighed and took it out.

"Trouble?" Robin asked, expecting it.

"Yup. Dr. Light found another bank." Cyborg replied.

"We'll be down in a second." Robin said into the communicator and closed it shut.

"I will fly. I shall meet you at the site." Starfire told him.

"You sure Star?" Robin asked concerned.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

Robin got up and ran down to the garage to get his R-Cycle. Starfire stood and watched him go. When she made sure that he was really gone she looked up at the sky and picked her star.

"I wish for the happy ending for Robin and I." Starfire said sadly. She then flew down towards the ground and followed the T-Car and Robin's R-Cycle.

Within minutes after showing up to the site, the Titan's had Dr. Light tied up and ready to take to jail.

"You know Dr. Light, I don't even know why you bother." Raven spoke in her monotone.

Dr. Light grumbled and looked away from her, mumbling something that had to do with some pretty foul language.

"So who's up for pizza?" Cyborg asked, grinning.

Nobody replied and Cyborg looked at them all.

"Come on everyone! We have to lighten this mood. We can talk about what to do while we're eating." Cyborg said as he headed to the car, everyone following him, except Robin, he headed towards his motorcycle.

"Cyborg's right. We need to talk." Raven looked at all the titans. "I have some new information to tell you." Raven said low. The only one who really heard her was Beast Boy.

"Is it more bad news?" Beast Boy asked, walking next to her.

Raven's heart began to flutter, her stomach filling with butterflies.

_See! You're getting all excited. You can't tell me you feel nothing for him. _Love said to her.

_Shut up love._ Raven replied.

"I'll tell you when we're all together." Raven told Beast Boy.

Robin, Starfire and Raven went home to set the table and get ready for a very long discussion while Beast Boy and Cyborg were getting the Pizza.

An hour and a half later Cyborg and Beast Boy came through the front door. They hitched a ride from the elevator and went straight up to the operations floor. They walked down the long hallway and walked through the high-tech doors.

"Pizza has arrived!" Cyborg shouted, taking in the aroma that the pizzas gave off.

Everyone, including Raven, smiled and looked like they hadn't eaten in days. Cyborg put the pizzas down and everyone dug in.

"So, since we're all here Raven, start telling us what you found out." Robin said as he took a bite of pizza.

"Well Keyda contacted me after Starfire came to my room." Raven began, "She told me that I have 3 days to get you to the Shadow Realm. Otherwise," she looked over at Robin, "something bad will happen."

Robin looked her dead in the eye and his stomach began to turn. He felt as though he was going to be sick. Starfire looked from Raven to Robin and then back at Raven.

"Please, what badness is to happen if Robin doe not return?" Starfire asked Raven.

"Well-"

"Nothing bad is going to happen." Robin spoke up, looking at Starfire. While preventing Raven from telling her the truth, "I promise." He added.

"Actually, I found something too." Beast Boy spoke up, being serious for the first time in his life.

Raven spun her head around to face him, eyes wide open, as like everyone else's.

"Well, I was helping Raven with her research in her room and-"

"You were helping!" Cyborg said surprised, "Wait!" he looked at Raven, "In Raven's room!" Cyborg shouted shocked.

"Will you let me finish?" Beast Boy yelled at him. Cyborg's mouth closed and allowed BB to continue.

"I was reading this one section in Raven's book; it said that if a Shadow picks a husband that does not want to marry them, then there will be a battle." Beast Boy looked up at Robin and Starfire.

"What kind of battle Beast Boy?" Robin asked, scared at what it might be.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Beast Boy looked away.


	24. Letting Him In

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** "Letting Him In"

"Yes." Robin said sternly.

"I don't think you're going to like this." Beast Boy lowered his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Beast Boy!" Robin almost yelled.

"Well, I'm not quite sure what it means, but if you don't want to marry the shadow, the shadow and the one you love have to battle to the death." Beast Boy managed to say, trying to remember word for word.

Cyborg looked at Raven, "Which means-"

"Starfire verse Kayla!" Raven said as she jumped up from the table and walked to the window.

"NO!" Robin yelled.

"I do not understand." Starfire looked at her friend's worried faces.

"If Robin doesn't want to marry Kayla then the one he loves, that's you Starfire, will have to fight Kayla for Robin's freedom." Cyborg explained to her.

"How am I to defeat her?" Starfire asked.

"You can't." Raven said, looking out at the rain falling down.

"Why not Raven?" Starfire asked, walking over to her.

"If I can't defeat the Shadows then you can't either." Raven said simply.

"Starfire is not going to fight! I don't want her anywhere near the Shadow Realm!" Robin ordered.

"But Robin, if that is what it takes to keep you here then I must." Starfire said softly.

"You can't beat them." Raven said sternly, as she quickly turned into her soul self and went straight to her room.

"Shall I go talk to her?" Starfire asked looking around.

"Not now Starfire, give her some time." Robin said sadly.

"Well dudes and dudettes I'm tired and it's time for me to get some beauty sleep." Beast Boy announced, yawning.

"What time is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Its 9:43pm" Robin replied. "We should all get some sleep."

Beast Boy was out the door first, heading towards his room. At least that's what everyone thought. He actually made a turn and went straight to Raven's room. He stood outside her door, starring at it. As he starred his mind was having doubts.

_Knock on the door!_

What if she's trying to sleep?

_I highly doubt that._

How do you know?

_Because she would have said goodnight or indicated she was going to sleep._

Maybe I should go to bed too.

_Knock on the door!_

No, I think I'll just leave her alone.

_You can't do that. Knock on the door and see if she's ok._

What if she hurts me?

_She's not going to. Did she kick you out when you offered to help?_

No.

_Then just give it a shot. Knock on the door._

Fine.

Beast Boy knocked on the door softly. He heard no answer, but he knew Raven was in there.

"Raven, its Beast Boy. Are you ok?" He asked into the door.

There was no reply. Beast Boy began to worry so he turned into a bug and found a hole big enough for him to squeeze through. He looked around and found Raven looking through her books. He turned into his human self and stepped forward a few steps.

"Raven?"

"What are you doing in my room?" Raven said hatefully.

"I wanted to know if you were ok."

"Peachy."

"Raven, come on. What's wrong? Why didn't you tell us how to defeat these shadow creeps?" Beast Boy asked.

"We can't beat them." Raven told him.

"Well maybe we can't but you can-" he paused, "right?"

"I can't." Raven lowered her head.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked stupidly.

"Because, my power is to weak compared to theirs." Raven slowly explained.

"I don't think that's true. Have you ever tested it?" he asked her.

Raven sighed, "No I haven't." she admitted.

"Then why don't we test it now." He asked.

"Do you know what that would require?" Raven asked, looking at him like he had told her something extremely stupid.

"No, but I know you can beat 'em if given the chance." He smiled.

"I would lose and worse-" she paused for a few seconds, "I will be killed."

"Come on Raven, can't you test it out with Keyda? I mean she won't kill you. Will she?" Beast Boy asked, walking closer to her.

Raven closed her eyes and began chanting. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ."

Raven was now inside her mind and Beast Boy waited patiently, taking a seat on her floor.

--In Raven's Mind--

Keyda where are you? KEYDA!

_I'm here Raven, have you decided?_

My answer is still no.

_Then why do you call upon me?_

I need to try something, but in order to do it I must fight you.

_That isn't very wise Raven._

I know that, but if I can test my theory will you promise not to kill me.

_I couldn't kill you even if I was allowed the chance. Kayla has forbidden it since you are Robin's only way back here._

Good, stay here. I need to talk to a friend.

_The green one?_

How did you know?

_Hurry back._

--Back in Raven's Room--

"We can try this out. I will be harmed, but not badly." Raven spoke up.

Beast Boy, unaware that she had awakened, jumped when she spoke.

"That's great! But now I have another question to ask you." Beast Boy looked away.

"What is it?" Raven asked, curious.

"Can I join you in your mind?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly.

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what they can do."

Raven wanted to say no. She really did, she allowed no one into her mind, and to allow Beast Boy that opportunity wasn't the best idea, she would probably have to watch him and guard everything while fighting Keyda.

--In Raven's Mind--

Hidden from Keyda, Raven was having a discussion with herself.

I can't let him in!

Yes you can.

I don't want to baby-sit him while fighting Keyda.

Maybe he can help.

How?

I don't know, but give him a chance.

Raven opened her eyes and looked at Beast Boy, who was silently looking at his gloved hands with interest.

"Fine, but under one condition."

"What's that?" Beast Boy asked.

"You don't touch or mess with anything." Raven snapped.

"Deal." Beast Boy smiled.

Raven got out her mirror that she used for mediation. Beast Boy looked at it with worried eyes.

"You sure you want me to use that? Isn't there another way in?" Beast Boy asked, hoping she'd say there was.

"No." and with that the mirror glowed and a giant raven claw came out and grabbed Beast Boy.

Naturally Beast Boy panicked. "I change my miiiiinnnnnnddddddddd!" he shouted as he was dragged inside. Raven chuckled at the site.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." she began to chant.

--In Raven's Mind--

"Hey Beast Boy, what's up?" a girl much like Raven asked, only wearing a pink cloak.

"Ouch." Beast Boy said as he untangled himself and stood up. Happy giggled.

"Where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I am Raven."

"I mean the real Raven."

Without a word or sound Happy Raven disappeared and Raven stood before him.

"Have a nice trip?" Raven asked, showing small hint of a smile.

"Not really." Beast Boy said, rubbing his head, and then looking around. "Where's your shadow friend?"


	25. Letting it All Go

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** "Letting it All Go"

"I'm here, and my name is Keyda." She informed Beast Boy.

"Sorry." Beast Boy blushed, rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

"Raven, are you sure you want to do this?" Keyda asked uncertain of her decision.

_I trust Beast Boy, don't you? Love whispered to Raven._

_I don't know._

"Yes." Raven said in a brave tone. She turned to Beast Boy.

"What exactly am I doing?" Raven asked him.

"Fight to win Raven, let go of everything, all your emotions." Beast Boy said simply.

"That's your plan!" Raven almost shouted. Beast Boy shrugged like it was obvious.

"Let's begin Raven, I'm ready." Keyda announced.

Raven looked away from Beast Boy, extremely mad but didn't show any signs of it. She kept her emotions under control.

The fight began. Raven chanted and used her dark powers to try and capture Keyda. Her attempts failed. Keyda was using the dark, shadowy areas of her mind to escape her attacks. As she reappeared she would kick, punch or throw Raven around.

Beast Boy was upset.

_Help her stupid!_

How can I?

_You brought her into this. Help her out!_

What can I do? We're in her mind.

_Do something, anything!_

Raven chanted and a big line of dark magic hit Keyda, it didn't last long because Keyda turned around and started attacking Raven. Now they were in a magic dual. Both of them had power coming out of there hands, power vs. power. They both struggled to capture each other and gave everything they had. There powers fluctuated but Keyda was starting to win, while Raven's powers were weakening.

_Tell her!_ Beast Boy's head shouted at him. Beast Boy's head bounded, he grabbed his head and said something inaudible. He finally gave in.

"Raven, I love you!" Beast Boy shouted at her.

A wave of emotions swept over Raven instantly.

_We're going to die because of him!_

_He told you he loved you._

_You're heart is racing._

_Let everything go!_

_Kick her &._

_Stop it! All of you! I have to keep my emotions under control!_

_You can't keep us contained!_

"I'm sorry Raven! I didn't mean to bring you into this. I care about you, and -" he paused, looking at her struggle, "-I love you so much!" Beast Boy told her.

Raven was losing control, she began to feel more emotions then ever before. Finally they took control and she screamed. So much power flowed out of her hands that Keyda was blown away. After Raven's powers died down she fell to the ground.

"You win." Keyda said, defeated. "I don't know how, but you did." And with that Keyda fell to the ground, shimmered and disappeared.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed, he ran to Raven's side. He picked her up and held her in his arms. Before he could do anything else he was sucked into a red swirling vortex.

Beast Boy was shot back out of the mirror he had been sucked into. He fell on the floor with a thud and recovered a few moments later.

"RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried. He ran over to where she lied. "Raven? Raven! Wake up, please wake up!" he cried, holding her delicate body.

--Inside Raven's Mind--

How did I-?

Beast Boy helped you.

But how? I can't defeat a Shadow.

But you did.

How!

You didn't expect him to tell you he loved you.

And because he admitted it-

And the fact that you felt the same way you allowed us to help

You do love him Raven.

No! I can't, I can't love!

But you do.

No, this isn't supposed to happen!

Yes it is Raven! You defeated a Shadow! Nobody has ever defeated a Shadow!

I don't understand how I could have beaten her.

Your powers are triggered by emotions, the more you feel, the more energy is released right?

Yes.

Well when Beast Boy told you he loved you it gave me more power to help out.

And because you were angry at him for allowing him in and forcing you to fight her you let me help.

And because I'm your intelligence, you use more then you're other sides, so I was naturally weakened, thus why you couldn't defeat them before, but with the help of your other feelings, we gained more power and combined it and helped you out.

Beast Boy saved you,

Because he loves you and you love him

You may have been angry with him

But he saved you.

Where is he?

Outside your mind.

I fainted didn't I?

Yes you did.

Outside Raven's mind Beast Boy picked Raven up and brought her to her bed. He laid her down and covered her with blankets. After saying good night he left her room and went to his, where he thought about what had happened.


	26. Love has a Point

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** "Love has a Point"

Raven woke up to find herself lying in bed. She got up and thought about what had happened. _Did I really beat a Shadow?_ She thought to herself. _No, no I didn't. It was just a dream._ After convincing herself that everything that happened, even Beast Boy's announcement, was a dream she took a quick shower, dressed and went to the operations (main) room.

"Good morning dear friend!" Starfire smiled brightly.

"Morning Raven." Robin said cheerfully.

"I made waffles!" Cyborg shouted happily.

"Finally you're up!" Beast Boy smiled.

The site was positively disturbing. She looked at all of there faces with such a confused and determined look. She was trying to figure out what was going through there minds. She failed to understand.

"Ok, what's going on? Why is everyone so cheery?" Raven gave in and asked.

"Beast Boy has informed us that you can defeat the Shadow's!" Starfire jumped for joy, giddy as a school girl.

"He what?" Raven asked through clenched teeth. _I thought it was a dream!_

"I'm sorry Raven. I was just happy and . . . it's given us hope." Beast Boy backed up.

"Do you have any idea what last night did to me!" Raven shouted at Beast Boy.

Robin and Cyborg dropped their forks, and mouths. They looked at both of them with extremely wide eyes.

"Yes, tell us what happened last night!" Cyborg smiled devilishly.

"Exactly what did happen last night?" Robin asked curiously, but also afraid to find out.

"Well, instead of going to my room like I was going to, I went to see if Raven was ok. Well I had an idea too. I went inside her mind and she fought a Shadow, well then I said something and Raven -" Beast Boy stopped and looked at Raven.

"I lost control of my powers and I ended up defeating Keyda." Raven finished, glaring at Beast Boy.

"So, I do not need to fight?" Starfire looked at her.

"Star, you weren't going to fight to begin with." Robin told her.

"Robin, if I have to fight to keep you at my side then so shall it be." Starfire looked at him.

"Starfire, you're not going to fight for me. I'm-" he paused looking at the other titans, "We're going to find a way out of this." Robin smiled. Robin looked at Raven. "If you can defeat Keyda then-"

"I defeated Keyda last night, so what! That was in my mind, and I don't think she let all her powers out. It was beginners luck. I can't do it again." Raven almost yelled.

"But Raven-" Beast Boy started but was cut off by Raven's glare.

"No Beast Boy, I'm not going to do it again! I could have been killed had that been an adult Shadow!" Raven shouted at him. "If it were Kayla I would be dead within seconds and you wouldn't be here either!"

Everyone was quiet. Nobody said anything. Beast Boy stared at Raven for a few seconds before he had to look away. Raven continued to look at him. He could feel her eyes trying to burn through his clothes, through his skin. He was afraid, and upset. In order to leave his current situation he turned into a dog and ran out of the room. Everyone watched him leave. They looked back at Raven with hurt and saddened faces.

"Shall we go after him?" Starfire asked concerned.

"No, I think he needs to be alone." Robin said as he stood up. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Time for combat practice." He stated as he took Starfire's hand and led her to the door.

Cyborg followed. He stopped before walking through the doors, "You coming?" he asked Raven.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied, still looking at the place where Beast Boy was standing.

Cyborg shrugged and left the room.

--Raven's Mind--

_What did you do?_

What do you mean what did I do?

_Why did you yell at him?_

Because he deserved it.

_He did not!_

Yes he did.

_And how do you figure that?_

He made me fight a shadow and I could have been killed.

_But you're not dead and he saved your sorry butt._

How?

_He told you he loved you._

How does that save me?

_It gave you enough power to defeat Keyda didn't it?_

Only because I lost control.

_You didn't lose control, you allowed us to help._

Why didn't you help me out in the first place?

_Because you didn't give us a chance._

I don't have time for this.

_You know what Raven, I'm not one to lecture because that's Logic's job, no offense Logic-_

_None taken._

_But you know what? If you don't admit that you love him you're going to get hurt._

I can't get hurt if I don't let anyone in.

_Exactly why you are going to get hurt. You're going to go through life alone. Do you want that Raven, to be alone?_

Don't ever say that!

_Why?_

Because Malchior said that to me.

_He had a point Raven._

I don't care! That's one reason why I won't admit anything! Malchior broke my heart. I can't let that happen again. I almost lost my friends.

_Raven you can't get over anything if you don't move on. Let him in, please, give him a chance. He deserves it._

And what if he breaks my heart too?

_Then we'll kick his &._

_He's not going to hurt you Raven, Beast Boy isn't like that. _

Oh ya, what about Terra?

_What about her?_

He has feelings for her still.

_Beast Boy knew he needed to move on, and he did. He showed that when he told you he loved you._

_Love has a point Raven. It's time to move on. Give him a chance. He deserves it._

Raven snapped back to reality and went ran out the door towards the gym. She walked in calmly and began her training.

"What took you so long?" Robin asked, punching his bag.

"I was thinking." Raven said smoothly.


	27. Teach Me

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:** "Teach Me"

After about half an hour into training Starfire walked over to Raven. She stood there for a little while before Raven decided to open her eyes and find out what she wanted.

"Raven, pardon me for disturbing your training, but I was wondering if we may meditate in your room." She gave a small, innocent smile.

Raven looked around and saw the boys trying to win at a wrestling match.

"It beats listening to them." Raven whispered. She got up and walked with Starfire.

On the walk over to Raven's room Starfire looked troubled. Raven noticed this because she was looking at the flower and she hadn't said a word since they left the gym. Without looking at Starfire, Raven gave in and started the very long conversation that she knew they were going to have.

"You ok?" Raven asked in her usual "I-don't-want-to-hear-it" tone.

"Raven, what I want to talk about is very sensitive. I wish to ask of you a great favor." Starfire replied, still no hint of the happy girl she was this morning.

They reached Raven's room and walked inside. Under any other circumstances Raven would have went to Star's room instead of her own, but she didn't want anyone to think that she was giving Beast Boy a special privileged.

"And what would that be?" Raven sighed.

"I wish for you to lawn me some of your powers and teach me everything you know about fighting these Shadow creatures." Starfire said softly, but demandingly.

"What?" Raven asked in an emotionless tone, turning towards her rapidly.

"I warned you that it was a sensitive topic." Starfire paused, Raven didn't answer, except looking at her with a hint of anger showing in her eyes. Starfire continued. "I know you do not think you can fight them, but I am willing to try."

"Starfire you have no idea what you're asking." Raven tried to convince not to do this.

"Raven, Robin did not stand by while my sister attempted to marry me to the blob creature. I will not stand by and let him marry this . . . this, as the television puts it 'Home-Wrecker'. I love Robin and I will not let him go." Starfire told her, annoyed.

Raven sighed; she knew that once Starfire made up her mind that there was no other alternative except to give in.

"Fine, but you must learn about the Shadows first." Raven stated. Starfire nodded and sat down on her floor and was ready for the long lecture. Raven got comfortable herself and began talking.

Beast Boy was in his room, moping. He was in his human form and had been trying to exercise and play video games to keep his mind away from Raven. It worked, but only for a short time.

_You blew it._

I know.

_How could you have messed that up?_

I don't know.

_You should._

Well I don't.

_What did we do wrong?_

Everything apparently.

_It probably would have been best to not have told her._

Gee, a little late, don't you think?

_Sorry, I thought it would help._

But it didn't!

_Everyone makes mistakes dude._

Ya well, I make too many of em!

_Live and learn right?_

Shut up and leave me alone.

Beast Boy kicked some of his stuff on the floor around. He looked in the mirror and saw a reflection of Raven yelling at him. He grew angry and punched it to pieces.

"Why did you have to fall in love with Raven!" he shouted at himself. "Why couldn't you have just asked her, or Cyborg if they could help you find a cure for Terra?" He continued shouting at himself, attempting to rip his hair out, "For once, why can't I do anything right!" He dropped to his knees and curled up. "For once, why can't the person I love love me in return?"

"Hey man, that's enough. I'm tired, time for a break." Cyborg announced getting up off the floor from the wrestling mat.

"Where'd Raven and Starfire go?" Robin asked, just now realizing that they weren't present. Cyborg shrugged and began walking to the main room.

"Should we check up on BB? I haven't heard from him since Raven yelled at him." Cyborg asked worried.

"No, he needs to be alone. I think this is more of a personal problem then a team related problem."

"I hope he's ok." Cyborg said softly.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Let's find Starfire and Raven." Robin changed the subject.

Instead of helping Robin find Raven and Starfire, Cyborg decided to play some games to keep his mind off of other things. Robin was mad at him for choosing video games over finding the girls, but got over it quickly.

Robin came to a stop in front of Raven's door. He heard what sounded like a story. Raven's room was the last place he decided to look, but he'd rather check and get it over with.

"Raven, are you in there?" Robin asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes Robin, I am and before you even ask, yes Starfire is in here too." Raven replied, obviously annoyed. "Now if you please, we're having a --" she paused, "--bonding moment." Raven half lied.

"Well hurry, we need to talk, as a group." Robin replied.

Robin stood outside her door for a few moments, after realizing that Starfire wasn't going to come out and say something he walked towards the main room.

_I have less than a day and a half and they decide to have a bonding moment. Maybe I should just take a nap._ He changed his direction and went straight to his room. He pulled out his communicator and told Cyborg what he was doing. Cyborg said it was cool and that he'd make sure everything was ok. Robin lied down and fell asleep; unaware that Kayla had another message for him.

_"If you don't come back and marry me, I will have no choice but to destroy Starfire." a whispering voice threatened. Robin knew it was Kayla talking._

_"You're not going to hurt her!" Robin shouted into the dark._

_"How can you stop me?" Kayla laughed._

_"If you lay one hand on her I'll--" _

_"You'll what? Throw your useless birdarangs at me?" Kayla hissed._

_Robin's face turned red with furry. "Show yourself you coward!" _

_About ten feet away stood Kayla. Wearing a completely black outfit. She smiled devilishly at him. "Tell me Robin," she began walking slowly towards him. "What would you do if you lost Starfire?" She smirked._

_"What do you care?" Robin asked through clenched teeth, backing away as he pulled his bo-staff out._

_"I care about you Robin," she paused, as she looked at her fingers, "Maybe even more than Starfire." _

_"Shut up!" Robin shouted._

_"Tell me Robin, would you like to see the future?" She asked, catching his attention._

_"Nobody can see their future." Robin shot back, remembering Raven's incident with her so-called Prophecy._

_"Shadow Leader's are able to see into one's future. I offer you this as an early wedding present." Kayla walked closer._

_"If this is a line, I'm not biting." Robin turned around to walk away._

_Kayla grew angry and fell through the shadowed floor. She reappeared in front of Robin. _

_Raising her voice at him, "Nobody turns their back on me!" She grabbed Robin by the shoulders and began chanting something he didn't understand._

_Robin tried to break free of her grip, but was unable too. A flood of pictures flowed through his mind. He opened his eyes to find that he was in a strange looking room. It was giant round shaped room. If you looked closely you could see that the walls were painted dark purple. A single light glowed in the middle._

_"Where am I?" Robin asked into the dark, walking closer to the light. As he got closer to the light he saw a figure in the distance, coming towards him fast._

"_Robin!" The figure shouted to him. "Someone is chasing me, please help me." _

_"Starfire!" Robin shouted almost immediately. "What are you doing here Starfire? I thought I told you to stay home." Robin demanded to know, as he held her close. He took his cape off and draped it around her. _

_Kayla appeared before him and Starfire. _

"_You again!" he shouted. "Leave Starfire alone." He shouted at her in a stern voice, trying to scare her._

_Kayla took a few steps closer. But soon fell through the floor. This time Robin held Starfire close, not leaving her side. Kayla reappeared a foot away from the couple._

_"Leave Starfire alone!" Robin said firmly._

_"Robin, you either choose to marry me, or watch Starfire die." Kayla announced._

_"I'm not going to marry you and I'll die before you harm Starfire." He held her closer._

_"Say goodbye to her Robin." Kayla smirked as she waved her outstretched hand. _

_Starfire slipped through Robin's arms. _

_"No!" Robin screamed. He tried to touch Starfire, but he couldn't. Starfire was obviously terrified, she too tried to touch Robin, but failed. Kayla turned into a shadow, like Starfire, and began attacking her. _

_"Robin!" Starfire shouted as she dodged Kayla's attacks. _

_All Robin could do was watch in horror. Starfire was losing, she was beginning to slow down and was now getting hit more often by Kayla's attacks. Robin screamed out Star's name, but it wasn't any good. Kayla hit Starfire right in the stomach. She fell to the ground, soundless. Robin felt like he was dying inside. He couldn't take it. _

_"Stop!" Robin whispered. "I'll marry you. Just let Starfire go." He dropped to his knees before Starfire. _

_Kayla smiled happily and waved her outstretched hand again, Starfire was now able to be touched. Robin brought her close to his chest. _

"_I love you Starfire. I'd rather watch you live then to see you die because of my actions. I will never love anyone but you. Forgive me please." He whispered into her ear. He kissed her lips and Starfire shimmered and disappeared. "Where is she?" Robin asked in a cool, but shallow voice._

"_Home." Kayla replied._


	28. Choose Wisely

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:** "Choose Wisely"

Raven had just completed telling Starfire everything she knew about the Shadows. She got into her meditation stance.

"Raven what are you doing?" Starfire asked as Raven began meditating.

"Getting ready to loan you some of my powers." Raven replied uneasily.

"Oh." Starfire replied, looking away for a moment.

Without any warning a string of Raven's dark powers flowed from her gemstone on her forehead to Starfire's stomach. Starfire gasped as it hit her, and she fell to the ground.

Raven opened her eyes to find Starfire lying on her bedroom floor.

"Starfire?" Raven asked kneeling beside her. She received no answer. She slapped her face lightly a couple of times and saw some eye movement from her. After about ten minutes of trying to get her to wake up she gave up.

She took her meditation stance and began meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ." Raven chanted.

Half an hour later Starfire fluttered her eyes open to the sound of Raven's chanting. She slowly arose and grabbed her stomach.

"What happened?" Starfire asked, looking at her stomach.

"I gave you part of my powers and you needed time to adapt." Raven replied like it was obvious.

Starfire began to worry and in doing so a black aura broke a couple of glasses on Raven's shelves.

"EEP!" Starfire shrieked. "I am very sorry Raven!" Starfire ran to the broken glass and began picking them up.

"Starfire--"

"I am so very sorry. I shall attempt to replace them." Starfire gave a weak smile.

"Starfire--"

Starfire went to close her palm to throw away the glass but ended up cutting her hand. She shrieked again, but this time in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow..." she said. Ravens hide a smile at the site of Starfire trying to express her pain.

"Starfire, throw the pieces in the garbage and come here." Raven demanded. Starfire did so and approached Raven. "You have the power to heal yourself. Concentrate on your wound and see yourself healing it. Now say Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven instructed.

Starfire concentrated, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Her skin began to heal. After it was completely better she gave Raven a hug. "Oh thank you dear friend!"

Raven grabbed Starfire's shoulders, "Starfire! My powers are driven by emotions; the more you feel the more energy you released remember?" Raven quickly told her.

"Yes Raven. I remember." Starfire lowered her head.

"Now that you have some of my powers I must show you how to use them. We don't have a whole lot of time so you must pay attention." Raven instructed.

Starfire nodded and so began her second lessen for the day.

_"What home?" Robin asked._

_"Titans Tower. You're old home." Kayla announced._

_Suddenly a million pictures buzzed in his head. Suddenly everything stopped and he was once again in a giant round shaped room. The walls painted dark purple and a single light glowed in the middle._

_"Where am I?" Robin asked into the dark, walking closer to the light. As he got closer to the light he saw a figure in the distance, coming towards him fast._

"_Robin!" The figure shouted to him. "Someone is chasing me, please help me." _

_"Starfire!" Robin shouted almost immediately. "What are you doing here Starfire? I thought I told you to stay home." Robin demanded to know, as he held her close. He took his cape off and draped it around her. _

_"I...I could not stand by and watch you marry this creature. So Raven transported me here so that I may fight for your freedom. I'm sorry Robin, I'm so sorry." She buried her head in Robin's shoulder. "I lost Robin. I have failed. I'm so sorry." She cried._

_Kayla appeared before him and Starfire smiling. _

"_You again!" he shouted. "Leave Starfire alone." He shouted at her in a stern voice, trying to scare her._

_Kayla took a few steps closer. But soon fell through the floor. This time Robin held Starfire close, not leaving her side. Kayla reappeared a foot away from the couple._

_She quickly waved her outstretched hand and Starfire turned into another Shadow. Robin couldn't touch her. _

_"NO!" Robin shouted. _

_Kayla approached Starfire and held her with one hand around her her arms and chest. Holding her in place. Starfire couldn't break the grip she had on her. _

_"Let me go!" Starfire demanded._

_"Say goodbye Robin." Kayla smiled._

_Kayla pulled a dagger out from behind her and planted it into Starfire's side. Starfire screamed and Kayla pulled it out slowly, to cause as much pain as she could for both Robin and Starfire._

_"STARFIRE!" Robin shouted. Tears began to flow down from underneath his mask._

_Kayla let go of Starfire and she fell to the ground with a thud. Robin rushed over to her but still couldn't touch her._

_"NO!" Robin shouted, attempting to pick her up._

_Knowing that Robin could not save Starfire's life now, she waved her outstretched hand and Robin was able to pick Starfire up. He took his cape off and tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late. _

_"Robin, I am sorry." Starfire looked up at him._

_"No Starfire. Hang in there! You can make it, please don't leave me!" He pleaded softly._

_"I will not make it Robin." she coughed a few times, "I love you Robin." She said giving him a happy, but sad smile._

_"You will make it Star. I love you. You have to make it." he whispered to her, holding her closer._

_Robin kissed Starfire fiercely, but soon pulled away knowing that Star had passed away. He held her close to his chest, crying and outraged._

_"You murderer!" Robin accused._

_"What?" Kayla asked as if she had just gotten to the scene._

_"You heard me." Robin said through clenched teeth, eyes burning under is mask._

_Out of no where a flood of pictures swirled by him and he opened his eyes to find that he was still being held by his shoulders by Kayla. He pulled away from her instantly._

_"Witch!" Robin cried._

_"Choose wisely Robin." Kayla whispered as she disappeared._


	29. Time to Talk

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:** "Time to Talk"

Robin woke up in a cold sweat. He immediately ran to Starfire's room and punched in a code. The door slide open instantly.

"Starfire!" Robin cried.

She was lying on her bed, reading a magazine. Robin ran up to her and gave her a fierce hug. Starfire was happy to see him, but also very worried.

"Robin, what is the mat--"

Robin interrupted her by giving her a loving kiss. Starfire appreciate it, but had to cut it short.

"Robin, is everything alright?" She asked, looking at his face and detecting some kind of panic in him.

"I had a dream you--" he paused, trying to clear his throat.

"I what Robin?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"You went to the Shadow Realm and died to save me." Robin let it out.

Starfire took him in her arms and they stayed like that for awhile. This time Robin pulled away.

"Star, promise me you won't go to the Shadow Realm! Please!" he pleaded, looking in her eyes.

"I--I--"

"Please Star!" he urged.

"I...promise." She said, crossing her fingers behind his back.

"That means a lot to me Star." he said, obviously relieved.

Starfire gave a weak smile and he kissed her.

Cyborg was playing on of his and Beast Boy's favorite video games, Mega Monkeys 4. Cyborg had finally got it to work correctly and they played it often. He had been playing on the game station only twenty minutes when he realized that he wasn't having any fun. He looked at the unused control next to him and sighed. He paused the game and went to find his little buddy, Beast Boy.

As he neared Beast Boy's room he heard him throw stuff around. He looked at the door worried and knocked on it hesitantly.

"Hey BB, you in there?" Cyborg asked.

"What do you want dude?" Beast Boy replied coldly.

"What's goin' on man? You haven't been outside your room in hours. What's the matter?" Cyborg asked softly.

"I want to be left alone." Beast Boy told him harshly.

Cyborg didn't say anything, instead he walked away slowly. He came across Raven's room and decided to have a talk with her, since well, she was the one that yelled at him.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted, bounding on her door.

Obviously caught off guard she went to the door and looked extremely mad.

"What is it?" She asked slowly but coldly.

"BB hasn't come out of his room in hours, we don't have time for this kinda thing to happen. What ever happened between you two, go fix it." Cyborg lectured.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Raven replied, walking away from the door.

Cyborg stopped it from closing and pushed it open so he could see Raven.

"Go talk to him NOW!" Cyborg demanded.

Raven gave in and said fine. She walked to Beast Boy's room as Cyborg went back to his game, pleased with himself.

Raven approached Beast Boy's door and heard him throw stuff around. Concern rushed over her.

"Beast Boy?" She asked softly.

"Who is it?" he asked still mad.

"It's Raven."

Surprised he stayed quiet.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked.

"No. There's nothing to talk about." Beast Boy replied, the only emotion she felt from him was pain.

She backed away from the door and studied it. She turned into her soul self and went straight through it. Beast Boy freaked out and backed away from her.

"What do you want?" He shouted at her.

"We need to talk." Raven said again.


	30. Nothing or Something?

**Chapter Thirty:** "Nothing or Something?"

"There's nothing to talk about Raven! You said it all during breakfast!" He yelled.

Raven calmly walked over to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked up at her and pushed her hand away angrily. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I poured my heart out for you Raven." Beast Boy told her, still mad. "I don't say those three words often, and to say them and have someone yell at me afterwards-" he broke off, looking out his window, "-it hurts." He said sadly.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell, but that wasn't the best thing to do. You know I can be dangerous when I show emotions."

Beast Boy looked up at her, hurt and pain showing in his face.

"You know what Raven; I don't know why I even try! You're so . . . so unreachable!" He shouted.

"What?" Raven asked confused.

"You're unreachable! The only person who could get close to you was that stupid book guy, Malchior!" He yelled.

Raven seemed hurt by this; she looked at him, her face softening. Beast Boy didn't seem to notice, he kept ranting. He jumped off his bed and looked out the window.

"I try to make you laugh, I try to make you smile, and I even poured my heart out! I told you I loved you and yet it means nothing to you. All you ever cared about was that stupid guy! He wasn't even a guy! He was a dragon, and evil, lying dragon! He used you and yet when someone who's truthful and doesn't want to bring ANY harm to you, you turn them away! You spend your time meditating, keeping all your emotions hidden! Do you really wish to be alone for the rest of your life?" he paused for a split second and then continued, "I don't Raven! You think a guy like me would be use to rejection, but I'm not. It hurts each time, and you're the only other girl besides Terra that I've actually felt that I could connect with, that I could actually care for."

Raven's eyes began to water and she was thankful that her hood was up; otherwise Beast Boy would have seen the tears that were starting to stream down her face. Raven's mind was in another argument.

_Tell him!_

_What?_

_Tell him now!_

_Tell him what? _

_That you love him! _

_I…I…I can't!_

_Yes you can, look at him. You can't tell me you don't feel anything for him. He knows what it is you're thinking! He knows you care; he's telling you the truth! Everything he has said is true! Tell him now!_

Raven gave in. Her love side had a point, Beast Boy really cared about her and she kept thinking of the broken heart that Malchior left. She was afraid that Beast Boy would do the same. She lowered her hood to reveal her teary eyes and her teared stained face. Beast Boy turned around to see if Raven was still there, he hadn't heard her. When he turned around she wrapped her arms around him and began crying into his shoulder. Beast Boy was stunned. He didn't know what to do, until his mind screamed at him to put his arms around her.

Raven pulled back just enough to give Beast Boy a kiss. Even though it was unexpected, Beast Boy kissed back. She pulled away looking at him through her tearing eyes.

"The truth is I love you too."

_YES!_ Her mind screamed out. She could feel Love dancing around and being happy.

Beast Boy took off one of his gloves and used his bare hand to wipe the tears away from Raven's eyes.

"Cyborg's waiting for you in the operations room." Raven said in a low, timid voice.

"Come on, lets go make you some herbal tea." He smiled.

They walked to the main room, holding each other's hand not caring who saw.

As soon as Cyborg heard the door open he turned around and almost fainted at what he saw.

"WHAT'S GOING ON NOW!" Cyborg shouted in disbelief.

Both Raven and Beast Boy blushed. Raven let go of Beast Boy's hand to make herself some herbal tea as Beast Boy sad next to Cyborg and picked up his controller.

"We're dating." Beast Boy beamed, setting up the game's options and getting ready to race. Cyborg was still in disbelief until Raven sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder as he played.

Robin and Starfire walked in.

"Friends we must now do the meeting." Starfire announced. Robin smiled; she was beginning to voice his thoughts.

"Titans, we need to talk about this situation. We don't have much time." Robin said sadly.

"Don't you mean, you don't have much time?" Cyborg replied, getting glares from everyone but Robin. He laughed nervously, "My bad." He smiled weakly.

They sat down at the table and looked at each other with worry in there eyes. Suddenly Robin broke the silence.

"Raven have you had any contact with Kayla or Keyda lately?"

"Not since I beat Keyda." Raven said in her monotone.

"Raven may I speak with you, alone." Starfire asked.


	31. On Your Own

**Chapter Thirty-One:** "On Your Own"

"Starfire, we're starting a team meeting." Robin explained as he gave her this look of 'now's not the time.'

"But I must speak with Raven." Starfire exclaimed.

"Starfire really, now's not the time." Robin told her.

"Robin, it is a female thing that I must speak to Raven about." Starfire lied.

Raven, not knowing it was a lie, opened her eyes wide when she heard Starfire. Raven stood up and walked over to Starfire's side. She blushed under the stares that the guys were giving them. Starfire quickly took Raven's arm and flew out the door to Raven's room.

"That was weird." Cyborg spoke up.

As soon as Raven and Starfire were inside the room Starfire closed the door quickly.

"Starfire, what is your problem?" Raven asked, not anticipating her answer.

"I must leave now." Starfire whispered.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I must go to this Kayla. I must leave to the Shadow Realm." Starfire urgered, "You will take me?"

"Starfire, I can't leave. If I show up without Robin they will surely flip out." Raven informed the alien girl.

"Please, how do I get there then?" Starfire insisted on finding out.

Raven sighed and got the things ready for her.

"Ok, I'm going to teach you an incantation; you must get it right otherwise you'll end up in some other dimension." Raven warned Starfire.

They practiced for fifteen minutes until she got it correct. Starfire took her place and Raven's communicator went off. She flipped it open to see Robin's face.

"What's taking so long?" Robin demanded to know.

"Nothing Robin, well be there soon." Raven closed her communicator and looked over to Starfire. "You're on your own now. Good luck and please be careful. You have the power to heal yourself, use it when you need it." Raven gave Starfire a smile and left her room. Starfire watched her friend go.

_I'm on my own?_ Starfire thought to herself.

Raven entered the operations room and took her place at the table. Everyone looked from the door to her.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked worried.

"She had to go to the store." Raven replied.

"NOW?" Robin shouted.

"She went to go get some items for me, I thought I'd try to use some spells to help us. I couldn't go because you need me here." Raven lied.

"Why didn't you send Beast Boy?" Robin eagerly asked.

"Because he's band from the store I sent her too." Raven said truthfully. Robin looked at Beast Boy.

"I accidentally dropped a plant and they band me!" Beast Boy explained, getting mad at the store's owner for doing such a terrible deed.

"It was a rare and expensive plant." Raven backed up. Beast Boy folded his arms and murmured something inaudible.

"I think I'll call Starfire to make sure she's ok." Robin said as he pulled out his communicator.

Raven used her powers and took it away from him. Robin was about to grab it back but she levitated it high in air.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

"She's a big girl Robin; she can take care of herself. She's fine." Raven insisted.

Robin gave up and they continued talking about what to do.

Meanwhile Starfire was in a swirling vortex of blue's and blacks. Suddenly without any indication or warning she landed on a pure black ground.

"Where-" She paused, realizing where she was. "The Shadow Realm." She whispered to herself.

She got up and started walking forward. She stopped because she heard someone near her. She quickly lit up one of her hands and looked around.

"You would do wise not to bring light here." A voice warned her.

"Who are you?" She asked to the mysterious voice.

Keyda emerged from the shadows. She looked at Starfire with envy, she was beautiful. _No wander why Robin doesn't want to leave her._ She thought to herself.

"My name is Keyda. I'm the one that sends messages to Robin. You must be Starfire." She smiled innocently.

"You know who I am?" Starfire asked.

Surprised Keyda replied, "Yes, do you not know me? I guess Robin never told you his dreams. Well I shall not explain them to you. It is his choice weather or not he wants you to know. Why are you here Starfire? If someone sees you they will think this is an act of war between you and Kayla." Keyda walked up to her and took her glowing hand and Starfire glow disappeared.

"I am here to fight for Robin. I will not let him go through with this. Please you will take me to this leader of which he speaks?" Starfire asked.

"You don't want to fight Kayla Starfire. Please, you won't win." Keyda frowned.

"I will not watch him marry someone else. I love him far too much. Please take me to her." Starfire asked again.

"Are you sure about this? Once the challenge is accepted you can't back out of it. You fight to the death Starfire." Keyda said sadly.

"I understand your ways. Take me to Kayla." Starfire demanded.

"Very well. Follow me." Keyda lead her to the same chamber where Robin had been standing to meet Kayla for the first time.

"My lady, Starfire is here to speak with you." Keyda announced.

Kayla was hidden by shadows, "Bring her forth." She commanded. Keyda unshed Starfire in and stood by Kayla's side.

"So you are the one Robin speaks of so fondly." Kayla said bitterly.

Starfire smiled at the thought of Robin talking about her and standing up for her.

"What do you want?" Kayla's bitter windful voice asked.

"I wish to do the challenge." Starfire announced bravely. Kayla laughed.

"You, you Tamaranian Troq?" Kayla laughed.

Starfire was both shocked and hurt due to the fact that she knew about where she was from and what 'Troq' meant. She grew angry and her hands glowed green and a black aura surrounded that, same with her eyes.

"You speak as though you know you can win." Starfire tried to restrain her anger.

"Dear child, I know I can win. Fighting you would be like fighting a mere infant." Kayla mocked.

"I challenge you Leader of the Shadows!" Starfire shouted bravely.


	32. Locket of Love

**Chapter Thirty-Two:** "Locket of Love"

Kayla laughed at Stafire's announcement. She found it quite funny and didn't take anything Starfire said seriously. Keyda looked worried for Starfire, but remained where she stood. She did not tell Kayla that Raven had beaten her.

"Are you serious dear girl?" Kayla continued to laugh.

"I am very serious." Starfire told her. "Do you accept my challenge?" Starfire asked angrily.

"Very well, getting rid of you will be easier than I thought possible." Kayla stated as she rose from her chair. She looked over to her side, "Keyda, prepare her for the battle." She then turned back to Starfire, "You best tell your friends goodbye. You will not leave this place." Kayla laughed.

Keyda lead Starfire out of the room before another word was said. They walked for quite some time before coming to a room that looked much like Raven's.

"You can stay here. This is Raven's room; she uses it when she comes to talk to me, or Kayla." Keyda informed her. "All the things you'll need for battle are here." She looked over at Starfire, who was walking and investigating the room. "May I ask you a question?" Keyda asked innocently.

"Yes you may." Starfire agreed.

"Raven gave you some of her powers didn't she?"

"Yes she did." Starfire replied truthfully.

"Why?" Keyda asked.

"Because I asked her too loan me them." Starfire looked at her. "May I ask you the question?"

"Sure." Keyda smiled.

"You are not like the other Shadows, why do you live with them?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Well, they're my species. I can't just go live anywhere. I mean sure, I don't approve of the things they do, but I have no choice but to obey." Keyda rambled. "Can I ask you another question?" Keyda asked, trying to hide her face. Starfire nodded. "Is your mechanical friend with someone?"

"Do you mean Cyborg? He does see many people, and dogs and plants." Starfire smiled. Keyda laughed.

"No I mean is he dating anyone? You know a girlfriend."

"I do not think so." Starfire sat down, thinking.

"Well anyway, here are books for incantations and spells. Here are some weapons you are allowed to use." Keyda walked over to Starfire, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Good luck. Defeating one of us is not easy. How Raven defeated me is unknown. Be safe and watch the shadowed areas." With that she disappeared into the floor.

Starfire looked around the room, it was so dark looking. _I'm on my own? No, Robin told me that I am never alone. Even when we are far apart. I am never alone. He is always with me. _She pulled out a silver heart shaped locket from her underneath her armor. She smiled at it, remembering how she came to own it.

"_I have something for you Starfire." _

"_What is it?" _

"_It's a necklace."_

"_What is a necklace?"_

"_It's something you wear around your neck. It's known as jewelry."_

"_It's beautiful Robin!" _

"_I thought you'd like it, and whenever you feel alone all you have to do is open it and I'm right there with you."_

"_How is that possible?"_

"_Look, you open it like this and there's a picture of me in there." _

"_Glorious!" _

"_I love you Starfire."_

She opened the locket and saw Robin's smiling face. It made her happy and she knew she wasn't alone. She placed it around her neck and glanced down at it. It shined brightly.

"I love you Robin." She whispered to herself.

"I just want to see if she's ok." Robin tried to open his communicator again, but Raven closed it quickly.

"She's fine. Trust me, if she was in danger I'd tell you." Raven said, sounding frustrated.

Robin attempted to contact Starfire but failed because Raven snatched the communicator away with her powers.

"Fine, if you won't let me see if she's ok then-" He paused for a split second, "Cyborg locate Starfire!" He demanded.

Raven gasped in horror as Cyborg did what he was instructed to do.

"NO!" Raven shouted too late.

Cyborg pressed buttons on his arm and looked up at Robin with a worried face. Robin noticed this.

"What is it?" He rushed to his side.

"I can't locate her signal. She's not anywhere, it's like she-"

"Disappeared." Beast Boy finished.

Robin quickly ran over to Raven and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You took her to the Shadow Realm!" he shouted, his face getting extremely red.

"I didn't take her. She went on her own." Raven confessed.

"You allowed her to go?" Robin yelled, grabbing her shoulders tighter and tighter.

Beast Boy saw what he was doing to Raven and quickly turned into a gorilla and grabbed Robin and through him on the couch. He then turned back into himself. Robin got up and walked back to Raven, as he got closer to her, Beast Boy stood in his way, arms out.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked him, ready to blow up.

"Dude, you were hurting her!" Beast Boy shouted at him.

"Move out of my way Beast Boy, this is between me and Raven." Robin attempted to walk around him and Beast Boy turned into a tiger and jumped back so that he was in front of Raven.

Raven was both thankful and relieved that he did that. She looked at her arms and found marks that would soon lead to bruises. Robin stopped, realizing that he wasn't going to get any closer to Raven.

"How could you do that Raven? She can't defeat them! They'll kill her! I saw it with my own eyes!" He yelled.

"Robin, what they showed you wasn't all true." Raven said in her monotone.

"What!" he shouted.


	33. So it Begins

**Chapter Thirty-Three:** "So it Begins"

"In your visions, were you actually there? In the Shadow Realm WITH Starfire?" Raven asked him.

"Yes! She died in front of me!" Robin raised his voice, but not completely yelling.

"Then they didn't show you what would have happened if you weren't there." She explained.

"What do you mean?" Robin relaxed a little.

"If you don't go to the Shadow Realm, if I don't take you, then Starfire may have a chance to win." Raven clarified.

"She _may have a chance? _Raven, I can't leave Starfire alone! I have to go to her!" Robin bellowed.

Raven was getting frustrated and Cyborg knew this. He walked over to Robin and picked him up by the front of his shirt. Robin, of course, attempted to get out of Cyborg's grip.

"Listen you obsessed, spikey-haired know it all! She told you that you're not going! If you go she'll die for sure." Cyborg told him in a loud voice.

Robin was shocked by this to a point where he didn't even realize he was still being held up in the air by Cyborg's arm.

"Besides dude, she's never alone. She has Raven's powers, she knows we care and you gave her that locket, didn't you?" Beast Boy curiously asked.

"Yes." Robin answered in a defeated voice.

Cyborg lowered Robin and let him go. Robin just stood in front of his team mates, unable to make eye contact. After about five minutes of being stared at he spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It's just; I don't want to lose her." He whispered.

"Neither do we." Beast Boy replied.

"If you don't show up then Starfire has a chance at winning. She's not completely powerless Robin. She has her powers . . . and part of mine." Raven gave in and told him.

"She has what?" Robin looked up at her.

"She wanted some of my powers to help her in the challenge. I agreed and I taught her how to use them to heal herself and to attack with them. She's not alone Robin."

Robin sighed, "I hope she's ok." Robin whispered. "What do we do now?" Robin asked.

"We wait. Nobody can interfere with the challenge." Raven informed him.

"What happens if she loses?" Robin looked at Raven.

"You should get some rest Robin." Raven told him as she walked through the sliding doors.

Raven walked quickly as to avoid answering Robin's question. She knew what would happen, but didn't want him to worry and hurt her again.

Starfire was meditating in Raven's usual quarters when Keyda knocked on the door.

"It's Keyda, may I come in?"

"Yes you may." Starfire replied.

"Starfire it is time for the challenge. Are you ready?" Keyda asked nervously.

"Yes." Starfire answered, getting up and walking towards Keyda.

Keyda led the way to the battle area. It wasn't well lit; the only light was that of a single bulb. Kayla was standing on the outer limits of the bulbs light across from Starfire.

Keyda left Starfire's side and stood in the dim light. She turned to face Starfire.

"Starfire, are you sure you wish to go through with this?" Keyda asked in a stabilized voice.

"Yes." Starfire answered.

"The challenge is made. No one may enter or leave this battle field. I will remain as a witness. I will not help either side to defeat the other. I'm a neutral." Keyda then moved into the dark where she wasn't seen.

Starfire was looking at the spot she was standing in. She couldn't see her, but she knew she was there. Taking advantage of this distraction Kayla kicked Starfire in the stomach, sending Starfire four feet away from her standing position.

Starfire stood up slowly and lit up her hands and began throwing her starbolts at Kayla. None of them hit her, and Kayla began laughing.

"This is going to be much easier than I thought." Kayla hissed.

Starfire heard Kayla's comment and her eyes began to glow from there usual green to black. Kayla stood in shock.

"Whose powers do you posses?" Kayla asked her urgently.

"My own!" Starfire yelled, as a string of black magic came out of her eyes and hit Kayla in the chest.

Kayla was thrown back about ten feet. Stunned she rose up and looked at Starfire fiercely.

"It doesn't matter. You do not have enough power to defeat me. Hand Robin over to me and I shall allow you to live." Kayla tried to negotiate.

"NO! Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Starfire shouted as she extended her arms and shot out green starbolts surrounded by Raven's dark magic.

"AH!" Kayla screamed.

Starfire withdrew her starbolts and allowed Raven's powers to take control. She picked Kayla up and walked closer to her.

"You will not win and you will not take Robin away from me!" She shouted.

Kayla laughed and hit Starfire with her own magic. Starfire lost her grip on the magic surrounding Kayla and she fell to the floor. Kayla disappeared into the shadows as Starfire got back on her feet.

Starfire glanced around, looking for Kayla.

Kayla caught Starfire by surprise and grabbed her.

"You can't win if you're dead." She whispered as she stabbed Starfire with a silver dagger, the same one Robin dreamt of.

Starfire screamed in pain. Kayla pulled it out slowly to cause as much pain as possible. When it finally came out of her side she let go of Starfire and she dropped to the floor.

Raven was in her room meditating when she felt a pain in her side. She fell to the floor as she screamed in pain.

Beast Boy was the first one to her room. He pounded on it.

"RAVEN!" he shouted. All he heard was her screams. He turned into a T-rex and knocked it down. "Raven!" he ran to her side.

"STARFIRE!" Raven screamed.


	34. Strength in Numbers

**Chapter Thirty-Four:** "Strength in Numbers"

"What's going on?" Robin asked as he rushed in. Cyborg followed right behind him.

"Raven!" Cyborg shouted.

They ran to her side instantly.

"Beast Boy what happened?" Robin asked, resting his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"All I heard was her screaming in pain. I ran in here and she yelled out 'Starfire'." Beast Boy explained.

"Raven? Raven can you hear me?" Robin asked, his voice fading in Raven's ears.

Raven closed her eyes and fell silent.

--In Raven's Mind--

Starfire? Starfire!

Raven?

Starfire what happened? What's going on?

The shadow called Kayla stabbed me.

With what?

A small, sharp, silver knife.

That was a dagger Starfire.

Raven I'm in much pain.

I am too Starfire.

How?

We share my power. I'm connected to you. I feel what you feel.

I am bleeding badly.

Starfire, heal yourself!

I cannot.

Why?

I am unable to move.

Visualize yourself healing your wound Starfire.

I . . . I . . . I cannot.

Starfire you must! Think of Robin to give you strength!

Raven, it's taking to long.

STARFIRE CONSINTRATE!

Raven fluttered her eyes open to find herself in the infirmary room.

"She's awake!" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg and Robin rushed to her side.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, stealing the words right out of Robin's mouth.

Raven glanced at her side, then up at the guys starring at her. She sighed before she started talking.

"Starfire was injured." Raven exclaimed.

"What!" Robin screamed.

"She's fine Robin. She healed herself." Raven calmly informed him.

"With what? How?" Robin wanted to know.

"She was stabbed by a silver dagger." Raven gave in and told him.

"No." Robin whispered.

"What is it man?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"The dagger, she died!" Robin's eyes widened.

"In your dream she died from it." Raven explained, "She's alive Robin. Otherwise I too would not be here."

"She's alive?" Robin asked unsure of what she said was true.

Starfire got up slowly, looking at Kayla with so much anger.

"This cannot be!" Kayla said, obviously shocked.

Keyda smiled in the shadows, glad that Starfire was alive.

"You will not win!" Starfire announced bravely.

Kayla screamed in frustration. She ran towards Starfire and blasting her with everything she had. Starfire simply used Raven's powers to wrap a shield around her, using all her energy to keep it from breaking.

Once Kayla stopped attacking Starfire blasted the shield into one giant shot and aimed it at Kayla. Kayla got hit by part of the blast, but disappeared into the shadows. Starfire raised one of her arms up, lighting up a hand as she did so. She glanced around, looking for Kayla.

Moments later Kayla came out of the Shadows and knocked Starfire to the ground. Starfire recovered quickly and tried to punch Kayla.

"Huh?" Starfire looked confused. Her punch went right through Kayla.

"You can't touch me. I'm a shadow." Kayla laughed. She resumed her solid state and punched Starfire in the face sending Starfire back to the floor. "No challenge at all." She mocked.

"You need to send me there now!" Robin demanded.

"I said no Robin. I'm not taking anyone there." Raven told him again for the millionth time.

"Raven!"

"Robin, she's not going to take you so quit askin'!" Cyborg shouted.

"I can't stand by and do nothing!" Robin yelled.

"Robin you're giving me a headache." Raven said calmly.

Beast Boy turned himself into a puppy and sat on Raven's lap. Raven gave a small, un-noticeable smile and petted him smoothly.

Starfire was beginning to lose again. Kayla was using her untouchable powers to avoid Starfire's attacks. Starfire couldn't touch or bring any harm to Kayla, but Kayla was doing a lot of harm to her.

Starfire screamed as she fell from her flying position. She landed on her side, and she was in tremendous pain.

_Raven? Raven!_

_I'm here Starfire, what's wrong?_

_I can not defeat her._

_Yes you can Starfire._

_I can not. I have lost._

_You haven't lost. Get up._

_I'm in much pain._

_Heal yourself._

_It is a pain I can not heal Raven._

_Starfire get up and I'll transfer my strength to you._

Raven got up from the couch and quickly went to her room. When she got through inside she sat in her meditation position.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven chanted.

_Raven how are you to do that?_

_Starfire get up._

Starfire slowly arose, bruises forming all over her body. Raven transferred all her energy, even her soul self into Starfire. Moments later they became one.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!_" Starfire and Raven shouted.


	35. Breakfast Surprise

**Chapter Thirty-Five:** "Breakfast Surprise"

A strong current of both Raven's and Starfire's powers hit Kayla while she was still in her solid state. Kayla screamed in pain, and dropped the silver dagger as she fell to the floor.

Starfire quickly ran to the shimmering weapon and picked it up with Raven's telekinetic powers. She walked over to where Kayla was lying. She kneeled beside her, holding the dagger above her heart. Kayla looked on in horror. Starfire lit up her hand with a starbolt and melted the daggers edges so that it wouldn't cut or slice anything and through it to the side.

"I am not one who takes another ones life. I have won; Robin is not to be your husband." Starfire announced, getting up.

Keyda came out of the shadows in disbelief and happiness. "Starfire you have won the challenge." She bowed in front of her.

Starfire felt Raven leave her body.

Raven opened her eyes to find that all three of the guys were in her room. Raven couldn't help but smile.

"Raven, what happened?" Robin asked.

"Starfire won." Raven replied, getting some ingredients from her shelves.

"She what?" Cyborg asked unsure of what she had just said.

"I'll show you." Raven created a giant circle, big enough for all four of them to sit inside.

Raven explained what she was going to do, and they all did as they were told. Within moments they were inside the Shadow Realm.

Keyda greeted them and lead them to Raven's quarters. There they found Starfire, smiling and bruised badly in many places.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as soon as he saw her.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted back.

They ran into each others arms, holding and kissing each other madly. Beast Boy and Cyborg made fun of them while Keyda talked to Raven.

"Starfire, what happened?" Robin asked, pointing at touching Starfire's bruises lightly.

"I was injured in battle." Starfire frowned.

"Can't you heal them?" Robin asked, looking into her eyes.

"I do not know." She concentrated and attempted to heal them. It worked for a few of them, but she stopped.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, looking from her eyes to her hands.

"I am tired." Starfire informed him.

Robin smiled weakly and picked her up bridal style.

"Is Cyborg with anyone?" Keyda whispered.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Raven asked curiously.

"Will you introduce me? I wish to get to know him." Keyda smiled nerveously.

Raven walked over to Cyborg and whispered something and lead him over to Keyda.

"Keyda, this is Cyborg. Cyborg this is Keyda." Raven introduced and then walked over to Beast Boy.

"Hi." Keyda smiled, blushing

"Hello Keyda. What's up?" Cyborg asked.

"I wanted to know if you would like to be my friend." She asked shyly.

"Sure, why not." Cyborg smiled.

Keyda was interrupted by Kayla. "Excuse me Cyborg, my mistress calls me." She walked away towards Kayla's quarters.

Everyone watched her leave, but soon began talking again.

"I think it's time to go home." Robin announced, still holding Starfire, who was falling asleep in his arms.

Keyda came back minutes later. "Raven, Kayla wishes to speak to you before you leave." Keyda spoke in a saddened voice.

Raven walked over to Kayla's room and walked inside.

"You wanted to see me Kayla?" Raven asked in her monotone.

"You gave Starfire you're powers." Kayla stated in harsh voice.

"I did. There were no rules against it. Why?" Raven inquired.

"No, there are no rules against it." Kayla continued, "But I'm going to make you pay for making me lose my husband." She smirked.

"And what do you plan on doing Kayla?" Raven looked at her, emotionless.

"You'll see." Kayla smiled devilishly.

Raven didn't like her answer and she showed it by leaving quickly and returning to her own quarters.

"Time to go." Raven said immediately, gathering her things.

"Raven, may I come with you?" Keyda asked.

"How long do you plan on staying?" Raven asked, concerned that she may not be able to take Earth's climate and sunlight.

"Not long." Keyda smiled.

Raven agreed and she quickly gathered her belongings and took everyone home.

That night everyone slept well. Robin and Starfire slept in Robin's room, cuddling and smiling. Beast Boy spent the night as a puppy on Raven's bed; Keyda spent the night learning about Cyborg, but soon fell asleep in the shadows of his room.

Nobody was disturbed and everybody was having wonderful dreams.

The sun shined brightly and happily the next morning. It was going to be a good day because everyone woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

"Hey Cyborg that smells good!" Robin exclaimed as he walked into the main room. The only problem was that it wasn't Cyborg cooking.

"Hey Robin I didn't know you could cook for everyone!" Cyborg smiled as he walked in minutes later. He stopped when he saw who was cooking. Robin looked over at Cyborg.

Starfire walked in, stretching. "Good morning every-" she stopped in mid sentence and stared at the person behind the counter.

Raven walked in and gasped as she looked up at the person setting the table, dropping her book.

"I hope that's tofu waffles!" Beast Boy shouted angrily as he came through the doors. He paused and looked in disbelief. "No way." He whispered looking at the person everyone was staring at.

"Well don't just stand there, its breakfast time!" the girl smiled cheerfully.


	36. Not What You Think

**Chapter Thirty-Six:** "Not What You Think"

Everyone took a seat at the table. Beast Boy and Raven sat next to each other, Star and Robin sat across from them and Cyborg sat on one side by himself, he looked around.

"Where's Keyda?" He asked. She had been watching him closely all night until he told her that he was going to bed. His question was answered shortly after asking it. Keyda walked through the door.

"Forgive me, you're swishing door did not allow me to come in. Is it broken?" Keyda asked innocently.

"No, it probably didn't know you were there." Cyborg smiled.

"Who is that?" The girl asked.

"That's Keyda and she's about to explain to us what's going on." Raven said bitterly.

Keyda looked from the girl to Raven and sighed.

"Raven, I did not ask to come here to do this cruel deed. To be honest I had nothing to do with it." She lowered her head. "Kayla was highly upset with you that you had allowed Starfire to use your powers. You took away her husband to be so she planned on getting even. As soon as she was defeated she transported her self here, to Earth and brought your friend back from her stone prison. She told me to tell you that you and she are even." Keyda explained.

"How does this make us even!" Raven expressed in great discomfort.

"Ok, what's going on?" The girl asked.

"So that's really-" Beast Boy looked over to the girl standing in front of the table. "-Terra?" he asked.

"Who did you think I was?" She asked.

Raven got up and left the room quickly. Everyone knew she was obviously upset.

"Raven!" Beast Boy cried out after her. He quickly jumped up and ran after her.

"What's going on?" Terra asked.

"We'll have to tell you another time. Let's just enjoy some breakfast." Robin told her

"Yes friend! We will inform you of the events that have taken place at a later time." Starfire smiled, drenching her pancakes in mustard.

A few seconds after Raven ran into her room Beast Boy was there knocking on her door.

"Raven let me in." He demanded softly.

"Beast Boy, I . . . I need to meditate." Raven replied.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Leave me alone Beast Boy." Raven said coldly.

Beast Boy stood in front of her door for awhile before turning and walking back to the operations room.

--In Raven's Mind--

What's going on?

Terra's back.

What?

She's back and because she's back Beast Boy is going to leave me!

No he's not.

I know, we can have a three-

Shut up Lust! What am I going to do? I can't lose him. Not after what's happened.

I don't know Raven. I don't know.

YOU DON'T KNOW?

I didn't plan on this.

You should have!

How could I have? He said he loved you didn't he?

So what, He said he loved me. He could have lied. I can't handle this.

I knew you shouldn't have done this. I told you.

I say kick her butt!

"So you two are together?" Terra asked Robin.

"Have been for awhile now." Robin smiled.

Beast Boy entered the operations room and went straight to the couch.

"Hey Beast Boy, aren't you hungry?" Terra asked happily.

"No." Beast Boy replied.

"But, you're always hungry." Terra frowned.

Beast Boy sighed and started flipping through channels. Everyone helped clear the table and left Beast Boy and Terra to talk. They hadn't told her about him and Raven. Terra jumped over the couch and sat next to Beast Boy.

"So, I can't wait to see the city." Terra smiled, but it soon faded when she saw Beast Boy wasn't paying any attention. "Beast Boy, what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?"

Beast Boy turned the T.V. off and turned to face Terra.

"Terra, it's wonderful to see you. I mean I'm so glad that you're back and not stone. But-"

"But something happened while I was gone." Terra finished.

"Well, ya. I mean..." He paused, looking down. "Terra, I like you a lot. But, well, this isn't easy to tell you because I really don't want you to leave again. I want you to stay, but me and Raven, we're kind of together."

This took Terra by surprise; she didn't realize that he had fallen for Raven. She sighed, and looked sad.

"Terra, I'm sorry." Beast Boy looked up at her.

Terra, at the brink of tears, didn't say anything. Instead, Beast Boy gave her a hug.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry." Beast Boy begged.

As they hugged, Raven came in.

"Beast Boy, I think we should -" Raven looked at Beast Boy and Terra. Both of them starred back and Beast Boy quickly took his arms back.

"Raven this isn't . . . it's not what you think." Beast Boy stumbled.

Raven quickly turned into her soul self and flew towards the city.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted, getting up and heading towards the front window, watching Raven go. "Come back!" he yelled.


	37. Totally Under Control

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:** "Totally Under Control"

Beast Boy turned around and walked back to the couch, Terra sat next to him in hopes that he wouldn't go after her. Beast Boy sighed; he didn't know exactly what to do. His mind was now in a constant turmoil.

_Go get her!_

_I can't leave Terra._

_Yes you can!_

_No I can't!_

_Raven wants you to follow her._

_No she doesn't. She wants to be left alone._

_You promised that you'd never hurt her._

_I know I did._

_Then go get her._

_What about Terra?_

_Tell her that you need to go get her before she loses control._

Beast Boy looked up at Terra. "Terra, I need to go find Raven; but before I go promise me you're not going to leave this time."

Terra seemed confused by this, "What?"

"Terra I care about you . . . a lot and I don't want you to leave. Just because I'm with Raven doesn't mean I can't still be your best friend."

"Beast Boy, I-"

"You have to mean it Terra." He looked at her as seriously as he could, "Swear it!"

"Ok, ok. I promise." Terra gave in.

"I don't want to lose you either." He got up and gave her a quick hug.

Beast Boy ran out of the tower and turned into an eagle and began his search for Raven.

"Where are you Kayla?" Raven yelled out into the darkness of the underground cave.

Slade's old layer had not been changed, except for that of a missing stone girl. Raven grew in patient.

"Come out Kayla!" She yelled out again.

"What's the matter?" Kayla hissed, acting surprised that Raven was calling her.

"Why did you bring Terra back!" Raven asked bitterly.

"I only wanted to do you a kindness." Kayla lied.

"Kindness? Kindness! What kindness is this? You brought her back to hurt me! What did I do to you?" Raven could feel her emotions losing control, but was struggling to contain them.

"You allowed Starfire to use your powers! And together you made me lose my husband!" Kayla said angrily.

"There were no rules against it. Why are you doing this?"

"Since you took away my future husband, I'm taking away your precious boyfriend." Kayla smirked.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and attempted to catch Kayla in her powers.

Kayla simply turned into her invisible-like state. She laughed at Raven's attempt.

"Come now Raven, you didn't really think he loved you did you?" Kayla laughed.

"Shut up!" Raven cried.

"I bet there in her room right now making out and talking about how they used you." Kayla continued.

Raven picked up some rocks and through them at Kayla. None of them did anything to her.

"He doesn't even like you."

"He does too!" Raven tried to fight back her emotions.

"Oh does he? Where is he Raven? Did he follow you here?" Kayla glanced around and looked at Raven who was at a breaking point, "I guess not. He's not here Raven. He promised you that he wouldn't hurt you."

"Just because he isn't here doesn't mean that he's going to leave me!" Raven tried to keep Kayla's words from hurting her.

"Come on Raven. Look at you, you're standing in the same place Terra was only hours ago. You're here alone and you're losing control." She smiled.

"My emotions are under control." Raven stated emotionless.

"Is that so?" Kayla looked as if she was thinking, "Then why are you here Raven? Why are you here all alone?"

"Be quiet Kayla." Raven warned.

"Face it Raven," Kayla said in a seriously angered voice, "He lied to you. He never liked you, let alone loves you. He loves Terra and you knew that, but you fell for him anyway."

_Don't listen to her!_

_Raven stop and think about the facts._

_Kick her shadow butt!_

_Raven think of the good times you've had._

_Raven she's lying._

_I'm sorry Raven._

_Raven-_

_Raven-_

_Raven-_

_Raven-_

_Raven-_

_Raven-_

"NO!" Raven cried out.

She was losing control, and her emotions began tearing her apart. Four red eyes burst open and she was surrounded by red flames.

"My work here is done." Kayla smirked knowing she accomplished her mission.

She disappeared into the shadows, leaving Raven fuming and out of control.

Beast Boy burst in and saw Raven engulfed in flames, he saw by her eyes that she had lost control.

"No." he whispered.

Raven saw him and grabbed him with a claw of flames. He struggled to get free.

"YOU!" she shouted in an evil voice.

"Raven let me go!" Beast Boy cried out.

"You lied to me!" she continued.

"Raven you're hurting me." Beast Boy struggled.

"You used me! You told me you loved me!" Raven hissed.

Beast Boy stopped struggling and looked into Raven's eyes. "Raven I didn't lie to you." He said seriously.

"You used me to get to Terra!"

"No I didn't Raven! If I wanted to be with Terra I wouldn't be here right now. I love you Raven, I love you! Why else would I be here?"


	38. Influenced by Rage

**Chapter Thirty-Eight:** "Influenced by Rage"

"You liar!" Raven accused as she through him against one of the dirt walls.

Beast Boy was knocked unconscious when he fell to the floor. Raven didn't seem to care; she picked him up by her claw shaped aura.

_Raven what have you done?_

_What do you mean what have I done!_

_You . . . you killed him._

_He's not dead. He's unconscious._

_Raven, why?_

_He used me._

_No he didn't! Kayla is trying to mess you up, he didn't use you._

_He came here because he loves you._

_He left Terra's side to be with you._

_All they did was hug._

_He doesn't love me. He never did, I'm to . . . creepy for him._

_Raven shut up and kick his butt!_

_Brave be quiet, you're not helping._

_Raven let him go._

_Fine, I'll let him go!_

_Throw him against the wall again._

Raven did throw him against the wall again. Beast Boy groaned, but he was still unconscious. Blood began to flow from his head and his right arm.

_Raven! You're killing him!_

_He's bleeding badly. In your faces! Haha._

_He needs to get to the infirmary._

_Raven snap out of it. Get him home, NOW!_

_No._

_What?_

_You heard me._

_Raven if he continues to bleed like that he'll die._

_Good._

_Raven!_

_Finish him off!_

Just then Robin and Starfire came running into the once dark cavern. They looked up at Raven who was levitating in mid-air and her four red eyes burned with fury as flames lit up the cave.

"Raven!" Starfire shouted, as she was about to throw a large rock that would crush him. "Forgive me." Starfire jumped up and started blasting her with her starbolts.

Robin took this opportunity and ran over to Beast Boy. He examined him and checked his pulse; he was still alive. Before picking him up he glanced over at Starfire who was failing to apprehend the dark mistress.

Robin stood up and pulled out a disc and herald it towards Raven. Starfire distracted Raven so that the disc would hit her. They were successful. It hit her and electrocuted her to a point where she returned to normal and fell to the ground.

Starfire picked Raven up and Robin picked Beast Boy up.

"Let's take them to the infirmary." Robin demanded. "Beast Boy's in a bad condition, maybe you should fly him home, I'll take Raven on the R-Cycle."

Starfire nodded and they exchanged friends.

"Will you be okay getting home?" Starfire asked worried.

"I'll be fine." Robin smiled. They kissed before they departed and Starfire zoomed off.

Starfire arrived at the tower ten minutes later.

"Cyborg!" She called out, "Cyborg!"

Cyborg was teaching Keyda how to play a video game. He turned around to find Beast Boy in her arms.

"What happned!" Cyborg asked, looking at Beast Boy's blood stained clothes.

"I shall inform you at a later time, Beast Boy need medical attention." Starfire told him as she zoomed off to the infirmary. Cyborg and Keyda followed after her.

Cyborg hooked him up to the computer and began reading his vital signs.

"Umm, I need to get him out of these clothes, can you take Keyda and stand outside for a moment." Cyborg asked in a low voice.

Not knowing why, Starfire obeyed and took Keyda outside. After three minutes Cyborg called them back in. Starfire walked over to Beast Boy's right side and looked at him.

"Shall I clean his wounds?" She asked.

"Go ahead Star; I'm going to get some medicine for him." Cyborg walked over to a cupboard and pulled out some containers.

Starfire remembered that she still had Raven's powers. She smiled as she began healing his large wounds first.

Ten minutes later Robin walked through the infirmary doors with Raven in his arms.

"What happened to her!" Cyborg asked getting irritated.

"Star did you tell him?" Robin looked over at her.

"I did not. I was waiting for your arrival." Starfire responded, still trying to heal Beast Boy, but she was losing both patience and her concentration.

"Starfire and I were wal-"

"There you guys are I was lo-" She saw Beast Boy lying on the bed; she quickly rushed to his side. "What happened?" She looked horrified.

"Starfire and I were walking at the park when our communicators started picking up Beast Boy's location. So we headed out and found them in Slade's old lair. Raven was having a break down and Beast Boy was unconscious on the ground." Robin looked from Cyborg to Terra.

"Who did this to him?" Terra wanted to know.

"Raven." Starfire said sadly.

"No way." Cyborg whispered.

"I can not heal him anymore. His wounds are too damaged." Starfire sadly announced.

Terra walked over to the counter and pulled some stuff from different drawers and walked back to Beast Boy. She began bandaging him up where he was still bleeding.

Cyborg was at Raven's side, hooking her up to the computer too.

"Will he be ok?" Terra asked, voice shaking.

"He'll live, but I don't know when he'll wake up." Cyborg replied.

"We need to know what happened." Robin punched his right hand with his left.

"I know what happened." Keyda spoke up.

They all looked at her with interest.

"Kayla used Raven's emotions against her. She must have made comments that made her individual emotions think. Raven should have never been with Beast Boy. If she doesn't wake up soon, Kayla will attack her mind and nothing will be able to stop her." Keyda informed them, saddened by her own news.


	39. Awakening

**Chapter Thirty-Nine:** "Awakening"

Everyone looked at each other; they all shared the same feelings and concerns for both their friends. Starfire walked over to Robin.

"We can not sit by and do nothing. We must assist." Starfire directed to Robin.

"Star, I don't know. Right now all we can do is make sure that Beast Boy and Raven are ok." Robin looked up at her.

"Raven . . ." Beast Boy mumbled. " . . . Terra . . ."

Terra stepped closer to him. "I'm here Beast Boy, I'm here." She smiled. She took her left hand and brushed it against his cheek.

--In Raven's Mind--

"_Where am I? Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked, getting up off the floating piece of rock._

"_You're in your mind and Beast Boy is well, I'm not sure." Love replied, standing before her._

"_Where are the others?" Raven asked, looking around._

"_I don't know." Love said bluntly._

"_What do you mean you don't know? You all are always together when I come." Raven expressed, emotionless._

"_Well not this time." Love shot back. "Raven, why did you do this?" _

"_Do what?" Raven asked, brushing dirt away from her arms and legs._

"_Let Kayla get to you." Love said sadly._

_Raven shot her an angry glance, "She didn't get to me."_

_Love stomped a couple feet away and turned on her heals. "Yes you did." She through her hands out when she yelled this out._

"_No she didn't!" Raven yelled back._

"_You know what Raven. I love Beast Boy." She laughed for a few seconds, nervously. "And you know what? You're not going to be able to control me." She walked up to Raven. "I'm going to over power your butt and fight to keep him by our side." Love looked at her with both hurt and seriousness in her eyes. _

_Raven was left speechless, and with that Love disappeared. _

"_Where are you Love?" Raven shouted emotionless._

"_She's not happy." Logic stated. "And neither am I."_

"_Logic what's going on?" Raven asked._

"_You're unconscious and Beast Boy's in a life or death situation." Logic said sadly._

"_I'm what?" Her eyes got bigger, "What happened to Beast Boy?"_

"_Don't you remember?"_

"_No."_

"_You knocked him out unconscious and you were going to smash him with a giant boulder. I don't even know if he's alive." Logic started walking away._

"_Wait. Why can't I get out of my mind?"_

"_You tell me Raven. You're the one trapped in here." She began walking away, but stopped and turned around, "You should try to find out quickly, otherwise Rage will take over again." _

"Beast Boy, wake up. Please wake up." Terra whispered softly into his ear.

"Terra, I think you should get some sleep." Cyborg smiled weakly.

"I can't." Terra replied instantly.

"Yes you can. Come on, you're room is still in the same place." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Beast Boy please be ok." She whispered as she walked out of the infirmary with Cyborg.

Cyborg escorted Terra to her room. She walked in to find that it had been untouched, well almost untouched.

"The only one who came in here was Beast Boy. You can tell cuz the bed has some green dog hair." He paused, "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. 'Night."

Terra stood before her door and watched Cyborg walk away. She let out a sigh and walked in. Memories began to flood her mind.

_Hi._

_Hi._

_Okay, well nice talking to you._

_I kinda…made you something._

_You did?_

_Yeah. Went a little crazy with the glue gun. _

_Beast Boy…it's…I don't know what to say. _

_You could say yes, 'cause I'm about to ask you out on a date._

_Oh…wow. _

_So want to do something tomorrow night? _

_Tomorrow…I…I'm sorry, Beast Boy, I can't._

_But-_

_I just can't._

_Um…okay…maybe some other time?_

She sighed and sat on her couch. _How could I have done those horrible things? If I hadn't left with Slade I could be with Beast Boy right now. _She groaned in frustration. _Well, at least I'm here now. Maybe they won't stay together, maybe it won't work out._ She smiled at the thought as she stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.

Robin went searching for Starfire when he found her in the infirmary. She was sitting in between Raven and Beast Boy. Robin walked up to her.

"Hey Starfire-" He began.

"Robin I am not tired. I wish to remain here with them." Starfire stopped him.

"Come on Star. They'll be fine. If anything happens the alarms will go off and Cyborg will tell us what's up. Come on." He held out his hand for her to take.

Starfire looked at his hand and back at her friends. She sighed and took it. They walked hand in hand and he led her to the main operations room.

"What are we doing in here?" Starfire asked.

"Cuddling." He smiled.

They sat down on the couch and snuggled up against each other for warmth. They didn't notice that Keyda was watching them. She quickly disappeared into the shadows and appeared in Cyborg's room.

Keyda walked over to Cyborg and layed against him. Cyborg was sitting at his desk chair in his room and had a quizzical look on his face.

"Umm . . . Keyda . . . what are you doing?" Cyborg asked, holding her at arms length.

"Is this not called cuddling? I saw Robin and Starfire do this." She smiled nervously.

Cyborg chuckled. "I don't think you can do that with a half man half machine." He frowned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it wouldn't be comfortable." He sighed.

"Oh. May I stay in here with you? I'm not use to being alone, in the shadow realm no one is ever alone, it's quiet crowded." She asked innocently.

"Sure thing. I don't need sleep much anyway." He smiled, thankful that he had someone to talk to. "So why'd you decide to come here with us?"

"I wanted to learn more about you." Keyda smiled, walking and observing all of his things.

"Ah, I see. You wanted to learn more about how we operate huh?" He smiled. "Ya, you'll find that we're pretty cool."

Keyda looked at him with a strange look, "No, I meant to learn more about _you_, Cyborg."

Cyborg looked up, "Me?"

"Yes, you're very fascinating. I like you."

"You like me?" Cyborg asked, more to himself then her.

"Yes." She looked away.

Cyborg's arm began blinking with a red screen. He pressed a couple of buttons and yelled into his arm, "Titans get to the infirmary!" He ran out with Keyda on his heels.

They all met up in the infirmary, including Terra.

"Report!" Robin shouted as he ran in.

Raven's eyes fluttered open and she sat up instantly. She glanced at everyone's face, but studied Terra's when she looked at her.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Raven asked instantly.

"Right now you need to tell us what happened and why you were fighting Beast Boy." Robin demanded.


	40. The Center of a Triangle

**Chapter Forty:** "The Center of a Triangle"

Cyborgs arm began blinking again. He looked at it and saw the same red screen he saw moments before. He pressed some buttons and looked back up.

"What's going on Cyborg?" Robin asked immediately.

"I don't know. My sensors must be on the fritz." He replied, obviously as confused as everyone else.

Raven looked at Terra and felt something wasn't right. Terra was looking at Beast Boy. Raven felt herself get jealous, but pushed the feeling away.

"I need to get up." Raven swung her legs over the right side and carefully lowered her feet to the floor. She propped herself up and took a few steps. It took a few seconds before her balance was stabilized, but she was fine.

"Raven what happened. Why'd you attack Beast Boy?" Robin asked again.

"I don't know. I didn't want to, but Kayla, she-" She paused, walking over to Beast Boy. Raven felt a warm, friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, what did she do?" Starfire asked softly.

"She said something that made me lose control of my emotions." Raven gave up and told them. "I haven't been meditating so I was vulnerable."

Starfire took her hand back, knowing that Raven was about to push her away anyway.

"I need to meditate." She said quickly, leaving everyone starring at the door.

Cyborg checked Beast Boy's vital signs and sighed. Robin and Starfire walked out, leaving Cyborg, Terra and Keyda with Beast Boy.

"He'll be ok, right Cyborg?" Terra asked, looking worried.

"He'll be fine." Cyborg smiled. "You should go back to bed."

Terra took his advice and left the infirmary. Keyda walked up to Cyborg.

"He's not well." She stated.

Cyborg looked at her, obviously not understanding weather that was a statement or a question. She looked from Beast Boy to Cyborg.

"And your sensors are not lying. Kayla is here. This fight is not over." She said dryly.

"What?" Cyborg asked, not completely understanding.

Keyda sighed, "Kayla isn't going to rest until someone pays for her loss."

"Why didn't you tell the rest of the team?" Cyborg half shouted.

"This does not concern them."

"Then why are you telling me." Cyborg asked.

Keyda looked deep within his grey and red eyes. "Because you're very easy to talk to."

Raven was in her room, meditating when she felt someone's presence within her room. She opened her eyes and stood, hands glowing with her black aura.

"Who's there?" She demanded.

"You should know very well who it is." A whispering voice stated.

Raven's body began to tense up. "What do you want Kayla?"

Kayla appeared behind her and Raven quickly spun on her heals and faced her.

Kayla laughed, "You know very well why I'm here." She smirked.

"Kayla go away. You lost, deal with it. Go home, go find someone else to marry." Raven demanded.

"Actually Raven, I've found a new man to marry. And guess what, you're going to love this." She paused and looked at her finger nails, "I've chosen-" she looked up at Raven, "Beast Boy." She chuckled.

"NO!" Raven yelled instantly, blowing up a few glass bottles.

"Careful Raven, you might hurt some body again." She walked up to Raven, "I'll see you around."

Kayla disappear instantly, leaving Raven to handle her emotions. She quickly began meditating.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos,..." She chanted.

That night everyone slept uneasily. Cyborg had slept in his room, with Keyda sleeping in the shadows; Starfire and Robin slept in Star's room; Raven slept in her bed, tossing and turning; and Terra fell asleep on her couch.

Raven woke up to find that it was 3:47am in the morning. She grabbed her blue cloak and walked down the hall to the main operation room. She made herself a cup of herbal tea and took a few sips.

_You should go see if Beast Boy's ok._

_No, Kayla may show up and attack me again._

_We'll be ready this time._

_No._

_Please. If not for your sake, do it for Love's sake._

_Why? Where is she?_

_She's unhappy and it's throwing the rest of us emotions off._

_Why?_

_Because she's usually daydreaming or something, but now all she does is mop and hide from us._

_Please go Raven, she needs to see him._

_Fine._

Despite Raven's best judgment, she walked down to the infirmary. She sat down on a chair that was placed on the right side of Beast Boy's bed. _I wish he was awake._ She thought to herself. _Heal him._ Something shouted at her inside her mind. She placed her tea cup down and took her hands and held them over Beast Boy's head and stomach. Her hands began to glow bluish white. After awhile she sat back down. _Why didn't it work? Give it some time. _Her mind argued. Raven sighed.

"I'm so sorry." Raven whispered. She looked into her cup and a single tear fell into her drink. "I love you Beast Boy."

Twenty minutes later, Beast Boy's eyes began to flutter open. He groaned as he slowly sat up. Raven jumped out of her seat, thankful that her cup was on the table. She grabbed one of his hands gently and helped him sit up.

"Uh..." Beast Boy moaned.

"Beast Boy, how are you-"

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked, cutting her off.

"I'm right here." She smiled. "Beast Boy I'm so sorry." She panicked.

Beast Boy shook his head and looked up at Raven. Tears were running down her soft pale cheeks. He took his hand and wiped them away. He smiled innocently.

"Raven, it's not your fault. I didn't get to explain to you what happened. Me and Terra, we just hugged and I told her that I loved you and that she is my best friend." Beast Boy smiled.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you too Beast Boy."

Beast Boy leaned in and kissed Raven. After they pulled away Beast Boy smiled.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I can taste your tears." He smiled, "They're kinda good." He joked. They both laughed silently.


	41. Two Minds and One Body

**Chapter Forty-One:** "Two Minds and One Body"

"I'm serious. Can I have some more." He smiled.

"Beast Boy knock it off." Raven smiled back. She knew that her happy side was laughing like crazy.

"So are we ok?" Beast Boy asked, not looking directly at Raven.

"As long as we're together we'll always be ok." She smiled warmly.

They hugged and kissed. After pulling away Beast Boy attempted to get up but Raven stopped him. She gave him a look and he laid back down. Beast Boy moved over a few inches and looked at Raven.

"Want to join me?" He asked pointing to the spot that was clear for her.

"Only if you feel well enough." Raven told him.

Beast Boy nodded and she carefully laid herself next to him. They fell back asleep together.

"_Hello Terra." A whispering voice called out._

_Terra looked around, she didn't see anyone or anything except the fact that she was in a dark cave._

"_Who's there?" She called out._

_Kayla stepped out, showing only what Terra's flash light allowed her to see. She was smiling._

"_You-" she pointed her finger at her, "You're the one that saved me, the one that revived me." Terra realized._

"_Yes." Kayla hissed. "And for reviving you, I have figured out a way for you to pay me back." She smiled devilishly._

_Terra looked at her with uneasiness, "How?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow._

"_It's nothing big. I just need to borrow your body." She smiled._

"_What?" Terra asked confused, backing away slowly. "No!" she shouted._

_Kayla transformed into Slade right before Terra's eyes._

"_You have no choice in the matter." Slade hissed._

_Terra shook her head, "No!" _

Terra woke up in a cold sweat. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. She brushed her hand threw her hair and took a deep breath.

"It was just a dream." She sighed with relief.

A second later she felt someone jump inside her.

"What's happening?"She asked out loud.

_I'm taking over your body. _Someone whispered inside her head.

"NO!" she cried, falling to her knees, grasping her head.

A few minutes of feeling a tremendous pain, she rose up and looked into the mirror.

"Blonde isn't my style, but it'll have to do." Terra smiled, "For now." She chuckled.

The next morning everyone woke up to the smell of Cyborg's home made waffles.

Keyda watched Cyborg very closely; she didn't know anything about personal space, needless to say she didn't know he needed room. She looked at the pan of bacon while Cyborg was pulling some ingredients from the cupboard.

"OUCH!" Keyda shouted, scaring Cyborg, who had turned around and aimed his cannon at her.

Cyborg sighed, "You're not supposed to touch those pans." He chuckled.

"What is this machine?" she asked, looking at the pan closely. "Ow!" she screamed.

Cyborg chuckled again, "You should step away from that. Bacon as a tendency of spitting."

"Spitting?" she asked, stepping away from it.

"Ya, its melted fat." He smiled as he began making more waffles.

"Oh." Was all she could mouth.

"Mmm...Something smells really great." Robin shouted as he walked through the door. Keyda laughed because he was rubbing his stomach as he said it. "Morning Cy. Morning Keyda."

"Mornin' dude!" Cyborg replied happily.

Starfire was still lying in her bed. She moved her arm and opened her eyes, _Where is Robin? _She asked herself. She smelt something delicious. _Mmmm_. She got out of bed and stretched as she walked over to her dresser. She dressed herself in her usual purple outfit and floated out of her room to the operations room.

"Hello dear friends!" She shouted happily as she entered the room, smiling brightly I might add.

Robin smiled and walked up to her. They shared a very loving kiss and walked back to the couch, waiting for Cyborg to announce breakfast.

"Friends, where is Raven and Terra?" Starfire asked, looking around the room.

"Hey Rob, why don't you take over. I'm gonna go check on BB." Cyborg started towards the door.

Robin walked over to the kitchen part of the room. He took Cyborgs place and Starfire joined him.

Cyborg walked into the infirmary, looking at his arm. He glanced up and found Beast Boy and Raven snuggling on the infirmary bed.

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment." He took a picture with his electronical eye. He walked over to Raven and shook her gently. "Raven, Raven. Wake up." He spoke softly.

Raven fluttered her eyes open, and Beast Boy felt the pressure on his chest lift. He too opened his eyes.

"Beast Boy!" Cyborg shouted. "Man are you ok?" Cyborg checked his vital signs.

"Dude, I'm fine." Beast Boy replied, slowly getting up.

Raven helped him out of bed and the three walked to the main room.

"Beast Boy you are well!" Starfire beamed as she flew to him and hugged him greedily.

"Nice to see you too Starfire." Beast Boy said in a muffled voice.

She let go of him and he took a deep breath. Terra was in the room and she ran to him quickly.

"Beast Boy I'm so glad that you're ok." She smiled and gave him a gentle hug.

Jealousy began to fill Raven's mind. _Get away from him you traitor!_ Her mind declared. Terra released Beast Boy and stepped back a few.

"Any of those tofu?" Beast Boy asked to Robin.

Robin laughed, "Ya, I just made some for ya." He smiled.

"Let's chow down!" Cyborg announced.


	42. Friendly Fight

**Chapter Forty-Two:** "Friendly Fight"

An hour later everyone was doing there own thing. The dishes were done by everyone and they broke up to different parts of the tower. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing another ridiculous game while Keyda watched.

Cyborg looked over at Keyda. She looked so intrigued by the game, "Hey Keyda, you want to play?" he asked, blushing unnoticeably.

"I'm afraid I don't know how. Will you teach me?" Keyda asked.

"Sure." Cyborg smiled.

Keyda walked from the screen to Cyborg, but as soon as she went to take the control she fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Cyborg rushed to her side instantly and Beast Boy paused the game.

"Get Raven!" Cyborg shouted at him.

Beast Boy nodded and turned into a cheetah and dashed off.

Keyda moaned in pain, louder this time.

"Keyda! What's wrong?" Cyborg demanded to know.

"I . . ." Keyda trailed off, the pain in her body was getting worse. "I can't survive..." She began taking in deeper, shallower breathes. "...in this..." she screamed in pain.

Raven quickly phased through the door and ran to Keyda's side. Keyda was in a fetal position, but she looked up to see Raven's worried expression.

"We need to get her to my room. She can't live in sunlight." Raven announced in a doctor kind of tone.

Cyborg picked Keyda up as gently as he could and followed Raven to her room.

Raven opened the door to her room and walked inside, followed by Cyborg.

"You can lay her down on my bed." Raven instructed.

Cyborg walked over to the bed and sat her down. As soon as he did, she disappeared into the shadow's on the floor.

Alarmed Cyborg looked at the floor, "What happened?" He asked instantly.

Raven walked over to his side, "She's recuperating. She can't survive living in sunlight, she's a shadow. Shadow's don't live in daylight." Raven informed him in her monotone.

"Will she be ok?" Cyborg asked, still worried.

"She'll be fine." Raven motioned for him to leave her room. He sighed and left in silence.

Robin was outside, running towards a cardboard target. He kicked it and it fell to the ground. He rushed over to another one that popped up to its right. He punched it and it instantly fell to the ground.

Terra walked onto the course and smiled. Robin noticed her after she had been standing for quite some time.

"Hey Terra, didn't see you there. What's up?" He asked casually, stopping to take deep breathes.

Terra smiled, "Oh nothing. Just watching you."

Robin had a quizzical look on his face, "Uh, ok."

_I can't use my own powers. _She thought as she walked towards Robin. _But I can use hers. _Terra walked up to him, "So, do you know any moves that'll stop me?" She asked casually.

"Huh?"

Terra's hands glowed yellow and rocks began to float. "I've been trapped in stone for awhile. I need to see if I still have control of my powers." Robin backed up a few steps. "Don't worry, it'll be a friendly match." She smiled.

Robin seemed to be relieved by this and got into steady stance. "Ok then." He smiled.

Terra lifted a few big rocks and started throwing them at Robin. Of course, he ducked and brought out his bo-staff. He ran towards Terra and started swinging his staff. He hit her across the chest and she fell to the ground. Robin walked over to her and bent over her.

"Terra, are you -"

Terra's eyes popped open instantly and they revealed a bright yellow glow. Two pillars flew at Robin, sending him seven feet away.

"AAAHHH...!" Robin cried out.

Terra lifted up a giant rock and left it hovering over him. Robin opened his eyes to seeing a floating piece of dirt.

"Terra I thought this was a friendly fight!" He cried out.

Terra's eyes dimmed, "Sorry, old habits die hard." She smirked.

She threw the rock across the field and walked over to Robin. She leaned over him and smiled innocently.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Peachy." He said angrly, getting ready to stand up. Terra stopped him, "Terra let me-"

Terra planted her lips on Robins. Freaking out that Starfire may show up he pushed her away.

"TERRA!" he shouted, obviously extremely irate.

Terra smiled sweetly, "See you later Robin." Terra began walking towards the tower, smiling happily.

Ten minutes later she was inside the tower, walking down the hallway.

Raven was walking down the same hallway; she looked up from her book, "Terra." Raven bitterly said.

"Raven." Terra said equally as biter.

Raven saw the way Terra was smiling and knew instantly that something wasn't right. Before she could mention anything Beast Boy walked up, in his puppy dog form. He quickly turned into his human self and walked up to Raven.

"Hey Sweetheart." Beast Boy smiled. _I can't believe I just called her that._ Beast Boy thought. "Hey Terra."

Keyda felt Terra's jealousy well up inside, but she quickly took control of it. "Hey Beast Boy." Terra smiled.

"Hey Raven, wanna go to the movies? Or rent some and have a movie night later?"

Before Raven could answer, everyone began blinking.

"It'll have to wait. Trouble." Raven said sternly.

All three Titans ran to the main operations room.


	43. Men

**Chapter Forty-Three:** "Men"

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked as he ran up next to Cyborg and Robin.

"Dr. Light found a bank." Robin said dully.

"He never quiets does he?" Raven sighed.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

"Nobody can defeat Dr. Light, no one!" Dr. Light laughed menacingly.

"Give it up." Raven said dully.

"Medaling kids! Why can't you have school like normal kids!" Dr. Light pouted.

Beast Boy smiled, "We're not normal." He turned into a wolf and leaped at Dr. Light.

Dr. Light threw some round balls at him that exploded and blinded him.

"Not again!" Beast Boy shouted as he swirled in circles.

Cyborg sighed; he aimed his sonic cannon at Dr. Light and shot him in the chest.

"You damaged my suit!" Dr. Light protested.

Robin smiled, "Ya, for the hundredth time."

"Aren't you getting tired of losing yet?" Raven asked, "Azarath metrion zinthos." She chanted and wrapped him in a dark aura, lifting him into the air.

Dr. Light started whimpering and mumbling things that were inaudible. Terra was just watching them, noticing how easy it was to capture this villain.

"Who is this guy?" Terra asked, walking up next to Robin.

Robin took a few steps towards Starfire, "Dr. Light. Don't you remember? The guy obsessed with illumination?" Terra looked at him with a blank face. "Do you remember Slade?" Robin asked, a bitter taste in his mouth when he said Slade's name. Terra shook her head.

_Something isn't right. She should know about that. _Robin thought to himself, but she shrugged it off. He had other things to worry about. Like how to tell Starfire what happened on the target field. _How is she going to take this news? What if I don't tell her? Will Terra try to blackmail me? Oh crap. _He thought. He looked to his right side and found Starfire smiling sweetly; he couldn't help but return the smile. _How can I tell her such a horrible deed? Well, in all honesty it wasn't my fault. At least I pushed her away, that's gotta count for something right?_

Three minutes later the authorities arrived and took Dr. Light into there custody. After handing him over they began walking away.

"How many times have we foiled his crime sprees?" Beast Boy asked.

"More times than we can count." Robin replied.

"If the Dr. Light has been stopped so many times, why does he continue to steal?" Starfire asked.

"Because he's a sad little man." Raven replied.

As they walked down the street teenage boys and girls came running up to them.

Beast Boy smiled, "Ladies, Ladies calm yourselves. There's enough Beast Boy for everyone."

Raven chuckled, "Ya, that's why there all around Robin."

"Well, at least I have you." Beast Boy smiled, looking up at Raven. "Right?" he asked insecurely.

"Yes Beast Boy, but lets keep that between us." She said harshly.

Beast Boy was taken aback by this. "What?" he asked.

Raven walked up to him, not turning her head, "I don't want any of our enemies to find out. They'll use our relationship against us Beast Boy. I don't want that to happen."

Beast Boy understood, he didn't want Raven to get hurt because of him. He smiled and nodded, but he couldn't help but feel sad that they couldn't actually act like a real couple.

_Stupid evil villains. Why can't we be normal? _He sighed.

"Um, excuse me ladies, I have to get going." Robin frowned, trying to walk past the mob of attractive young teenagers.

"Oh please don't go!" One girl cried out.

"Do you want my number?" Another shouted.

Starfire was to busy to be jealous, she had her own mob. A mob of hormone enraged teenage boys.

"Hey baby, wanna go out?" A young teenage boy asked, winking at her.

"Call me later." Another said smoothly.

"Wanna see a movie"

"Please, I do not wish to do the going out with any of you." Starfire said as nicely as she could.

"I have to, and no thank you. The city needs constant saving." He walked away, leaving all the girls either fainting into there friends arms, or blowing kisses at them.

Robin walked over to Starfire and made his way to her side.

"Okay guys, let's go. She's on duty." Robin stated emotionless. Starfire smiled, thankful that he came to her rescue.

The mob of guys began walking away, well all but one. He stood there, in front of Robin, examining him with his eyes. He moved his head so that he was looking at Starfire.

"So, you want to go out tonight?" he asked her in a tough guy tone.

"She's busy." Robin stated.

The guy looked back at him, "Excuse me, I believe I was talking to Starfire."

Robin's felt a flash of anger and jealousy well up inside him.

Starfire looked confused, she felt something wasn't right and looked at the guy, "I am sorry. I do not wish to do the going out with you."

The guy looked at Starfire with pure hate. He moved forward and Robin stood in his way, his bo-staff in hand. The guy smirked and walked away.

Raven walked over to them and looked up at Starfire, "Men."

Robin looked over at her, "What's that mean?"

Cyborg heard the statement too, "Ya, what's that suppose to mean?"

"What he asked." Beast Boy said bitterly.

Starfire giggled, she found it amusing.


	44. Relief of all Shades

**Chapter Forty-Four:** "Relief of all Shades"

"Men find it very easy to get jealous, and out of jealousy, they end up doing very stupid actions." Raven said lazily.

The boys got affended and started walking away, leaving Raven and Starfire behind.

"Are all Earth men like that Raven?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Pretty much." Raven smirked.

Everyone, except Robin, hopped into the T-Car and Cyborg drove them home. Robin followed on his R-Cycle, trying to figure out how to tell Starfire about what Terra did. They arrived home twenty minutes later.

As they walked in Robin took Starfire by the hand, he sighed, "Star, we need to talk."

In an instant, a million things ran through her mind. Out of all of them, Slade stood out the most. She began to feel herself getting angry, prepairing for the worst thing he could say; _I don't want you to get hurt, it's only a matter of time before Slade uses you against me. _

They walked to Robin's room and he sat her on his bed. Robin looked really sad.

"Starfire, I need to tell you something." Robin hesitated.

"Robin, if this is about Slade I'm going to walk out of this room and never come back." She threatened.

Robin looked up at her immediately, he looked worried, but shook his hands, "No Star, this has nothing to do with Slade." He reassured her.

Relief took over Starfire's anger. "Then what is it you wish to tell me Robin."

"Starfire, before I tell you, please promise me you won't leave me." He looked down at her hands. _So soft, so perfect._

"Robin" was all Starfire could say.

"Today, while I was on the target field-" he paused, taking a deep breath. _Tell her before Terra does._ "Terra, she came over and we had a friendly fight. Well, she knocked me to the floor and she, well-" he sighed, "kissed me, but I pushed her away." He said as quickly as he could.

"What?" Starfire asked, not understanding fully.

"Terra kissed me when I was on the ground, but I pushed her away." He tried to defend himself.

"Robin, did you enjoy it?" Starfire asked, at the brink of crying.

Robin shook his head, "No Starfire. I pushed her away because I knew it wasn't right. She's just a friend Star. I love _you_."

"Why would Terra do such a thing?"

"I don't know." Robin replied honestly.

Cyborg was in the main room playing video games with Beast Boy.

"Okay dude, this is the third time I've won. What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, setting down his controller and facing Cyborg.

"What are you talkin' about?" Cyborg asked, setting up the next round.

"Something's wrong and you're not telling me. I mean I don't win out of pure luck." Beast Boy frowned.

"It's nothing BB." Cyborg tried to reassure him.

Beast Boy smiled, "I know you better than that. It's Keyda isn't it?" He guessed.

"Is it that obvious?" Cyborg looked up at him.

"Dude, she's fine. Why are you worried about her so much?"

Cyborg sighed, and looked towards a shadowy area of the floor, "I don't know, I guess 'cause she's been around me all the time, I guess I've gotten use to her being around me twenty-four seven. I just feel naked with out her." He blushed.

Beast Boy grinned, "You like her don't you!"

Cyborg looked straight at Beast Boy and put his index finger in front of his mouth, "BB keep it down!"

Beast Boy jumped up form the couch and started doing something similar to a victory dance. "I can blackmail you! I can blackmail you!" he sang.

Cyborg got irritated and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, "You tell anyone anything and it'll be last thing you ever do." Cyborg threatened in an angry, even tone.

Beast Boy gulped and nodded in agreement.

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding." He smiled.

Beast Boy gulped and Cyborg let him go. BB smiled weakly and returned to his seat, preparing to get his but kicked terribly in Robot Warrior Wars.

"Raven!" Starfire called out, searching for her dark, mysterious friend. "Raven!"

Raven was meditating on the roof when Starfire came out of the door.

"Raven!" She exclaimed.

"What is it Starfire? I'm meditating." Raven said harshly, but not intently.

"I wish to speak with you. It is about Terra."

Raven's eyes burst open and she quickly got up and faced Starfire. "What happened?" She asked almost immediately.

"She has-" Starfire paused, looking away, "Kissed Robin." Starfire looked back up at Raven, "Please, what am I to do? You're Earthly ways are still strange to me."

Raven sighed; she thought Terra did something horrible, like join Slade again or something.

"Did Robin kiss her back?" Raven asked casually.

"He says no." Starfire smiled nervously.

"Then let it go. There's nothing you can do. It's pointless to get upset over something so small." Raven said emotionless, she sat back down and began meditating again.

Starfire thanked her and walked back down to the operations room.

"I think I will presume someone else's body. This one is getting tiresome." Kayla said as she pulled out of Terra's body.

Terra fell the ground and Kayla looked at her with no interest what so ever. She looked into Terra's mirror and checked herself out.

"I do need to change my image. I need to find a spell to change my appearance." She sighed and chanted something and vanished back to the Shadow Realm.

Keyda emerged from a shadowed corner of Raven's room. She stretched and looked around. _What was I thinking? Loving a mortal human. _She sighed and phased through all the walls in between Raven's room and the operations room. She saw Cyborg playing against Beast Boy. She laughed, Beast Boy was crying about not being able to win and Cyborg was smiling and taunting him.

She walked over to the couch and smiled, "Will you show me now how to play?" Keyda asked.

Cyborg quickly turned around and his whole face lit up, "You bet!" He exclaimed.

Beast Boy grinned, but it quickly left because Cyborg gave him a 'don't you even' kind of look.


	45. Generate or not to Generate

**Chapter Forty-Five:** "Generate or not to Generate"

The day went by rather quickly. By the time everyone was actually enjoying the semi-day off, night crept up and surprised them.

Starfire and Robin slept together, mainly because Robin didn't want to be alone; for fear that Terra may sneak up on him.

Beast Boy slept in Raven's room as a kitten. Raven was getting use to him sleeping in her bed; she liked it because, even though Beast Boy wasn't that strong, she still felt a sense of safeness when he was around. Like he could protect her with the sound of his voice, or the touch of his hand. She loved the feeling, but never mentioned it or showed it.

Terra spent the day in her room, trying to figure out what was going on. She fell asleep on her couch, again.

Keyda was in Cyborg's room. They were just talking.

Keyda sighed, but forced a small smile, "I can't stay."

Cyborg looked at her with utter concern, "I understand why." Although he didn't really, he tried to relate all the same.

Keyda frowned, _he doesn't like me the way I like him. _She thought. A small bright blue sparkling drop formed on her eye and dripped down her face. If Cyborg was looking at her, he would have seen it, but she wiped it away quickly.

"When will you go back to the Shadow Realm?" Cyborg asked, trying to hide his disappointment.

Keyda looked up at him, "I don't know. Maybe in a few days." She lied.

"Well, that'll give us some time to hang out. I can show you more of the tower or something." He blushed.

Keyda smiled, "Ya." She looked around his room, "You should get some sleep."

Cyborg looked at his arm, "Ya I should. I'll see you in the morning." He got onto his flat surfaced bed and plugged himself in. "Night." He said before he shut down.

"Good night." Keyda whispered. "Good bye." Another blue sparkling drop fell down her cheek.

Keyda chanted something and she was home in a matter of seconds. She went to her usual chambers and chanted another saying. She was now in Cyborg's dreams.

_Cyborg was looking in the mirror. He was human, fully and completely human, but only in the mirror. He looked at his hands, they were metal._

Keyda retreated, not wanting him to see her in his dreams. She went to her books and looked for a special incantation. An hour on Earth passed by before she found what she was looking for. She chanted something and reappeared in Cyborg's room.

She picked Cyborg up, with the help of her powers, and took him to the main operations room and sat him down in the middle of the floor. After doing so, she took out some dark purple powder and poured it around him, tossing some on his body too. She read an incantation out loud, but not to loud. She didn't want to wake him up. A purple light formed around Cyborg and minutes later he was transformed. She picked him back up, and sat him on the couch. She didn't have to clean anything up, the powder had disappeared when the light came. She walked over to him.

"I love you, but I can't take you away from here. It's not right. My cultures rules are strict; I can't take you away from your duties. And I can't live here. Good bye Cyborg." She whispered, and kissed him on the cheek. Another tear fell down her cheek. She allowed it to drop off her chin, into her balm. It turned into a crystal like substance. She took it and put it in the palm of Cyborg's hand. "Remember me always."

Keyda chanted again and she was home. This time, going directly to her duties.

Morning came and Robin and Starfire walked into the main room as Cyborg was getting up.

"Hey Cyborg." Robin gave a confused look, "Did you stay up messin' with the holographic generators again?"

"No, why?" Cyborg asked, then looking at his left hand. "No way." He whispered, and then he opened his right hand. He found a crystal tear. He jumped up and looked at himself, "No." Was all he could mouth. _At least I'm wearing boxers. _That was the only other thought running through his mind.

Cyborg jumped off the couch and ran out the door. One the way to the infirmary he passed by Beast Boy, who was still trying to wake himself up.

"AAAHHH!" he cried as Cyborg wizzed by him. Robin and Starfire were right behind him. "What's goin' on?" Beast Boy asked dazed.

"Cyborg is not half machine anymore." Starfire told him as they ran after Cyborg.

Cyborg rushed into the infirmary and found Raven meditating on one of the beds. She opened her eyes to find Cyborg frantically hooking himself up with different types of wires.

Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy came into the infirmary, twice as confused as Cyborg. Raven couldn't help but smile.

Cyborg shook his head, "How?"

"Dude, what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, afraid to approach Cyborg.

Cyborg opened his mouth to speak, but no words, no sound came out. Raven walked up to him and glanced down at his closed palm. She, tenderly, took his hand in hers and slowly opened his hand to reveal a bright blue tear drop shaped crystal. She looked up into Cyborg's eyes.

Beast Boy began to feel jealous, but decided not to act on it.

Raven took the crystal tear drop and brought it to eye level, she examined it, satisfied with her findings she lowered it down into Cyborg's opened hand. She looked back up at him and smiled, "You're human again."

Cyborg felt so many emotions go through his body to a point where Raven began feeling them. "How?" he asked, barely over a whisper.

"Keyda didn't want to leave you empty handed. She loves you Cyborg, but she knows that you can't be with her because of her culture's rules and laws. So, instead of saying good bye and causing a scene, she gave you something to remember her by. She saw your deepest desire and gave it to you. And that crystal you hold in your hand is one of her tears. It's unbreakable and holds powers all its own. I've never actually seen a Shadow's tear before; to be honest I thought that they couldn't cry. I thought it was a myth, I guess not." Raven informed him, her voice soft and gentle.

The other titans couldn't believe it. Not only was Cyborg human, but Raven, actually talking like a caring human being, that was enough to make them all emotional.

"I don't understand, why didn't she say goodbye?" Cyborg asked, finding his voice.

"This was her way of saying it. She didn't want you to get emotional, even though she probably knew you didn't like her to begin with, so she replaced herself with one of your deepest desires." She touched his arm, "You're human body."

Starfire couldn't contain herself, she walked over to Cyborg. She extended her arm and began poking him.

"Ow!" Cyborg shouted. "Star, knock it off!" he half laughed, half demanded.

Starfire smiled, "Glorious!" She exclaimed in a loud, happy voice. "This calls for a celebration!"

Robin laughed, "Welcome back Victor Stone."


	46. Up to Date

**Chapter Forty-Six:** "Up to Date"

Cyborg looked towards Robin with a serious face, "How-" he paused, "-How'd you know my real name?" Cyborg asked, walking towards him.

"It's in your profile in the main computer. As is everyone's information." Robin smiled.

Cyborg shrugged it off. "Well who wants waffles?" He smiled.

Beast Boy perked up, "I'll make 'em!" he shouted, as he dashed off to the kitchen.

Cyborg was right behind him, "Oh no you don't, we're not havin' any of that tofu crap!" he yelled after him.

Everyone shared a laugh as they walked towards the kitchen.

Terra woke up, took a shower and got dressed before entering the main room. She felt everyone glaring at her, she felt tension and uncomfortable. Finally, after taking a seat at the kitchen table she go fed up with it.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" She demanded to know.

Everyone looked at each other. Beast Boy walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Terra, are you feeling ok?" Beast Boy asked as gently as he could.

Terra gave him a mean look, "What do you mean? What's going on?" She asked a hint of panic in her voice.

Beast Boy looked concerned, "Well, we didn't see you all day yesterday and you've been acting really strange."

Terra's eyes began to water, her face turning red. "I stayed in my room yesterday because I don't remember the last couple of days."

Robin looked approached her, "So you don't remember the fight we had and the kiss you gave me?"

Terra quickly looked up at him, both shock and disgust on her face, "No!" She quivered, "Ewww" she added.

Beast Boy looked over at Raven, she was reading another one of her old dusty books.

"What else has been going on and," wiping the tears from her eyes, "Who is that?" She asked.

"Come on now! I'm Cyborg!" He shouted in a happy tone.

Terra was now even more confused.

"Maybe Raven can bring you up to date. She's the only one who can accurately tell you what's happenin'."

Raven quickly shot him a glance. She gave him _that's not a good idea_ kind of look, but Beast Boy mouthed _please _and Raven gave in. As much as she didn't trust Terra she got up and walked over to the table.

"Terra let's go to your room." She stated emotionless.

Terra looked at everyone, but she looked deeply into Beast Boy's eyes.

"She won't bite." He joked, "Trust me." He smiled.

Terra whispered to Beast Boy, "I always have and I always will."

Beast Boy blushed, but it was barely noticeable. Terra got up and, as uncomfortable as it was, walked along side Raven and they, both, went to Terra's room.

After they left the room Beast Boy jumped up and began to walk towards the fridge. Cyborg intercepted him and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting anywhere near that fridge." Cyborg smirked.

"Dude, let me get the soy milk!" Beast Boy yelled.

Robin sighed, "Not again."

Starfire giggled happily.

Terra opened her door and stepped in first. Raven followed right behind her. Terra made a gesture for Raven to sit on the couch, but instead she assumed her meditation stance, levitating herself.

"So, you can't remember anything?" Raven said in her monotone.

Terra shook her head, "Not a thing." Terra's eyes widened and she quickly stopped Raven before she began talking, "But the last thing I can remember is waking up from a dream, some one told me that I owed them, and that she was going to take over my body and then they changed into Slade and he told me I didn't have any choice. I woke up and I felt relieved that it was just a dream. But after a few minutes I felt a stabbing pain in my back, like someone had jumped inside me." She paused and shook her head, "Then I blacked out, the next thing I know I'm in my room trying to remember what had happened to me. I mean I woke up and it was night, then yesterday I realize that it's day and it's no longer Monday, but Wednesday."

Raven looked at her, still no hint of emotion. "So you don't remember having a fight and kissing Robin?"

Terra looked at her, "No—" she had a frustrated look on her face, "Why does everyone keep bringing that up! I don't want to even know about that." Terra quivered again. _Eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwww. _She thought. "So what's happening to me? And what happened to Cyborg?"

Raven's mind was having a discussion all there own.

_Raven, exactly what are you going to tell her?_

_Oh, I know. Tell her how you and Beast Boy made out last night in your room. _

_Oh sure Lust, that'll make for a wonderful conversation, 'Hey Terra, I made out with the guy you love.'_

_Hey, it's a wonderful conversation for me._

_Tell her how you much you hate her._

_Rage be quiet. Tell her how much you've missed her._

_Love you're such a kiss &._

_We should tell her how much fun we've been having. _

_Happy, go be perky somewhere else._

_You should tell her how sorry we are for her current situation._

_I know, tell her how we kicked Kayla's butt!_

Raven rubbed her temples with her hands and sighed, "To make this brief, there are these creatures called Shadows. They live in there home dimension which is known as the Shadow Realm. Well the leader, which is like a queen, wanted Robin to be her husband. Robin refused and he had reaccuring nightmares of Starfire's death. Well despite Robin's pleas and orders, Starfire took some of my powers and used it to defeat Kayla in a battle, of course I helped too because Starfire wasn't strong enough. My guess is that Kayla used her powers to free you from your stone state. Only Shadow's have enough power to change someone's state without killing themselves. She revived you to get back at me for helping Starfire." Raven paused, closing her eyes, "Why she did that, I'm not sure—" She lied. "But it's a good thing she did that because it saved us a ton of time looking for a cure." She added quickly, not wanting to hurt her feelings and making her lose control of her powers. "Well Keyda, another shadow, returned here with us and she did that because she likes Cyborg. Well Keyda isn't as mean as Kayla and she didn't want to force Cyborg to leave with her and she couldn't stay here because she can't survive in sunlight. At least not for long periods of time. So instead of saying good bye, she gave Cyborg one of his deepest desires; his human body. And that's pretty much it." Raven took a deep, but even breath.

Terra looked both shocked and lost. "So why can't I remember the last few days?"

Raven looked at her suspiciously, "Well, one of two things could have happened. You're either don't want to remember the last two days and lie to us or Kayla could have taken over your body and used you as a way to survive Earth's conditions."

_Insults are the first steps of a perfect fight! Keep it up Raven, call her something else._

Terra's face began to show signs of hurt and anger. Her hands glowed yellow, but faded soon after. Eyes closed, "I'm not a liar." She stated, trying to keep a low, even voice.

Raven doubted that, "Ya, that's why you became Slade's spy and betrayed us all." Raven said harshly.

Terra stood up and walked towards Raven, "You know what Raven? I didn't come back here for nothing! I gave up my life to save all of you, and this city! I don't deserve this kind of attitude! I've changed, that's why I came back here, and you guys were my only real friends!" She shouted, losing control of the level of her voice.

Raven's facial expression didn't change at all. She didn't trust Terra and that wasn't going to change instantly. "Well you'll have to earn my trust again. But this time, it's not going to be as easy as it was before. If you so much as harm a single hair on any of my friends I'll have you sent to another dimension in a heartbeat. Got it?"

Terra walked up to Raven, there face's only inches apart, "Got it."

Raven stood up and walked out of Terra's room. Without anyone knowing, Beast Boy, who was a fly on the wall, followed Raven outside the door. Once Raven was gone and out of sight, he turned back into his human form and knocked on Terra's door.

"Terra?" He asked.

"Who is it?" Terra asked, trying to keep her voice calm and collective.

"It's Beast Boy. Can we talk?" he asked as sweetly as he could.

Terra opened the door, "About what?"

S


	47. Unknown Actions

**Chapter Forty-Seven:** "Unknown Actions"

Beast Boy placed his right hand behind his head and blushed from nervousness, "I kinda heard what Raven said."

Terra didn't look at all surprised, instead she felt angry. "You heard that!" She almost shouted.

"Well, not all of it, but I got the jest of it." He lied as he looked at the floor, moving his foot around.

Terra walked deeper into her room, Beast Boy made it his way inside too before the door closed soundlessly behind him. Beast Boy stood by the doorway, afraid to walk any further.

"Why doesn't she believe me Beast Boy?" She asked, obviously frustrated.

Beast Boy thought about it and then answered as softly as he could, "Well, you did betray her trust. I mean, ya, you saved us and the city from being taken over by lava and you returned here to right your wrongs—"

Terra sighed, "But—"

Beast Boy walked over to her, "But it's going to take some time to build up the trust you broke. We care about you Terra, and we don't want you to leave; I don't want you to leave." He was standing incredibly close to her without realizing it. They were about ten inches apart from each other.

Terra was looking at him, her face had softened and her cheeks were a light shade of pink. "You really don't want me to leave?" she asked in a low voice.

Beast Boy smiled, "No I don't."

_Maybe I still have a chance; maybe he still likes me more than Raven. _Terra thought to herself. Her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink as she could feel his breath and his body near hers. _How can you be so close to me, but yet so far? _She asked herself.

"Terra, just promise me one thing." Beast Boy hesitated.

"What's that?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Don't turn evil again. Don't sell us out, and don't just suddenly run off." Beast Boy said as seriously as he could.

Terra thought about it for a few quick moments, "I promise." She smiled.

"That means a lot to me Terra, and I really hope you don't break it." He realized how close he was and backed away instantly, blushing. "I'll see you later ok?" he asked, making his way towards the door.

Terra smiled, "Sure."

Beast Boy walked out of her room and headed towards Raven's. When he got to her door he knocked gently. He waited for a reply but he didn't hear a thing. He knocked again, but still got no reply. He groaned and walked to the main room. He quickly scanned it and didn't see Raven anywhere.

"Hey BB!" Cyborg shouted. "Want to play some Game Station?" He asked, excited as he could.

"No thanks." He paused, "Have you seen Raven?" He asked.

Cyborg shook his head and two seconds later Starfire came in.

"Hello friends! Might we journey to the mall of shopping for the hanging out as a group?" She asked smiling.

Cyborg jumped up. "Sounds like fun! And this time I won't have to stand out like a sore thumb." He said, getting more anxious and happier as every second passed.

Beast Boy frowned, "Maybe in an hour or so Star. Have you seen Raven?"

"I am sorry Beast Boy, I have not." Starfire answered him.

Cyborg was ranting in the background, "I can't wait to go to mall. Wow I can't believe I said that. But I'm going to buy some new clothes, maybe even get a couple of dates…" He just kept going on. Suddenly he stopped and ran out of the room. "I got to go find some clothes!"

Starfire giggled and Beast Boy laughed.

"I have not seen Cyborg so happy since we beat the Trigon." Starfire smiled. She looked at Beast Boy, "Have you seen Robin? I wish to inform him of the hanging out at the mall idea."

Beast Boy shrugged, "Sorry Star, I haven't seen him since breakfast."

"He must be in the gym. I shall go fetch him.

He took a trip up to the top of the tower and found Raven, sitting over the edge of the tower. The odd thing about it though was she wasn't meditating.

Beast Boy sat next to her, "What's up?"

Raven, without taking her eyes off the ocean, replied "Just watching the waves."

_That doesn't sound like Raven, _Beast Boy thought. He leaned in, looking at her skin and poking her.

Raven, annoyed, grabbed his hand. "What are you doing?" She asked, irritated.

"Seeing if you're you." He replied, still looking at her skin.

Raven leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him.

_Yup, that's Raven._ He smiled.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"What, I can't smile when I'm around you?" He asked.

"I didn't say that. I just asked." She began getting defensive.

Beast Boy looked at her with some concern, but it quickly vanished. "I have a surprise for you."

Raven gave him a 'oh no' kind of look, "What is it?"

Beast Boy laughed, "It's a surprise. I'll be right back." He ran towards the door and disappeared down the stairs.

Starfire walked down to the gym and sure enough, there was Robin, beating the crap out of the punching bag. Starfire watched silently as he punched and kicked his stuffed target.

Robin punched the bag with his right hand and then kicked with his left foot. As he kicked the bag, a spring popped out and entangled itself into his pants fabric. The bag swung him and he fell to the ground.

Starfire, who saw the whole thing, began giggling. Robin quickly got up and straightened himself out. He took a few steps towards Starfire and fell again. Starfire began bursting out in another set of giggles. Robin was blushing horribly.

Starfire walked over him to him and squatted next to him. "Robin are you falling for me all over again?" she giggled.

"Star, I never recovered from the first fall." He blushed. _I can't believe I just said that._

Starfire leaned over him and kissed him and Robin snaked his arms around her waist. She giggled as she felt his clothes tickle her skin. He took advantage of this moment and lightly began tickling her. She giggled and pulled away. Robin laughed as he continued. Starfire attempted to get out of his grip, but she failed. Robin moved around until he was on top of Starfire, tickling her. She laughed and tried to wiggle her way away from him.

"Please Robin—" She laughed, "—stop. It hurts to laugh."

Robin, also laughing, got up and helped Starfire up as well.

"Robin, we are going to the mall of shopping in an hour. Would you like to join us?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Sure thing. Let me go wash up." He smiled. They walked out of the gym and headed to their rooms.

Twenty minutes past and Beast Boy reappeared. He walked in front of Raven.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing to his giant overcoat.

"Ready for your surprise?" Beast Boy grinned.


	48. Trip to the Mall

**Chapter Forty-Eight:** "Trip to the Mall"

Raven was dreading over what was underneath that overcoat. She grimaced as he began to untie the string that was keeping the coat closed. In one quick move he revealed himself. For a split second Raven turned her head away from him. Out of the corner of her eye she could see something black, so she turned her head and what she saw was nothing but amazing.

Beast Boy, instead of wearing his trademark uniform, was wearing onyx motor cycle boots; jet black, yet comfortable, jeans. What really caught Raven's eyes was his shirt and belt. On his black colored shirt was a picture of a purple raven and on his belt buckle was the same type of brooch that is on Raven's cloak. It's gold frame and red jewel show's a raven's head in it.

Raven was incredibly speechless and yet at the same time totally and completely impressed.

"Well?" Beast Boy asked, waiting for a reply.

Raven stuttered, "I don't know what to say."

"Well you can say you like it or hate it." He smiled nervously.

_I want to tackle him right here and now he's so hot!_

_Lust will you think about something else, please. That's unwanted information._

_I thought he was hot before, I mean look at this. He's hotter than the sun. Jump him! Now! Before he gets away! _

_Ignoring Lust's comments, you should tell him he shouldn't have changed his image. He was fine the way he was before._

_Kick his butt for taking your brooch and turning it into a belt buckle!_

_I think it's cute, give him a kiss._

_Oh my gosh, he just made my day even happier._

_Happy, you're always extremely happy. How can you get any happier?_

_Happy starts dancing_

_You had to ask didn't you?_

_Tell him you love it! 'Cause I know I do._

"Beast Boy, it's—" she paused, still recovering from the shock, "—different." She smiled. "But I have to admit, you do look great in it. Umm, where did you get my brooch from?"

Beast Boy blushed and a sly smile crossed his face, "I kinda took it from one of your other cloaks." He chuckled nervously.

Raven, surprisingly, didn't get mad at him. She smiled and stood up, walking over to him. "I love you Beast Boy." She smiled.

Beast Boy closed the small gap that was between them and brought her into a loving embrace. He wrapped his arms around her; it was a caring and loving embrace.

Raven let herself go. She felt so many different emotions that she thought she'd never feel. She felt happy to be in his arms, wanted and needed; but her favorite feeling was the feeling of safety she found in his arms. She couldn't understand why she felt safe, Beast Boy wasn't strong, and he often got his butt kicked every time they went to fight a criminal. But she did, and she loved the feeling.

Starfire, undetected, approached Beast Boy and Raven and went to put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. Raven, feeling something draw near, activated her powers and shot part of a shield up to protect him.

"Raven it is mearly me, your friend Starfire."

Raven and Beast Boy pulled away and Raven blushed. "Sorry Starfire."

"Getting jealous are we?" Beast Boy joked, "I'm such the ladies man."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Ya right."

"Friends, Robin, Cyborg and I are ready to go to the mall of shopping. Would you care to join us?"

Beast Boy smiled and looked over at Raven, "Why not?"

Starfire clapped her hands and began giggling, "Glorious!"

The titans were walking around the mall, stopping every few inches because Starfire either saw something she didn't understand or saw something that she thought was gorgeous.

One store in particular caught her attention. Starfire began walking towards it.

Robin had been talking to some guys about some chemicals that he needed for a new 'toy' of his when he saw Starfire walk towards this store. He quickly intercepted her.

"Uh Starfire, let's skip this shop." He half demanded, half pleaded.

Starfire began to get curious, "Why Robin?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy began chuckling.

"Because, we'll it's got some things in it that I don't think you're ready to see." He blushed.

"The store called Spencer's has things I should not see? Then why is it located in the mall of shopping? Other teenage girls go in, see?" she pointed to a group of friends who walked in and started laughing and cracking jokes that didn't make sense to anyone who heard them.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Terra started a three man/woman laughing riot. Raven simply rolled her eyes.

Starfire walked around Robin's outstretched hand and continued inside the store. Robin walked in after her, trying to talk her out of the store. Raven followed behind them because she knew Starfire was going to ask some questions that Robin wouldn't be able to answer.

"Starfire, let's get out of here. There's nothing we need in here." Robin tried to keep a calm voice.

A girl approached him, "Hey Robin, boy wonder. Say, my girlfriends wanted to know what size your –" she coughed and pointed towards his waist, smiling and trying to hold in giggles.

Robin blushed fiercely and walked away as quickly as he could. He could here the group of girls laugh and saying things like "See you tonight." and "Don't forget the you know what's!"

Starfire, confused, picked something up that made Robin highly uncomfortable to a point where he walked right out of the store. She looked over to Raven and Raven approached her.

"Please, I did something wrong?" Starfire asked, looking at the object in her hand.

Raven, who herself was beginning to laugh, replied, "Starfire, that object is something to replace a guy for, It's used to—" she paused, looking for an appropriate word. "A girl uses it to have sex without a guys help."

"But Raven, why does it need the batteries?" Starfire asked innocently.

A few customers looked in Star and Raven's direction. Raven couldn't help but laugh. "She's not from this planet." Raven told the customers, she looked back at Starfire and took the object from her and placed it back on the shelf, "Star, it needs batteries so that it vibrates because it's fake. It's something girls use when they're either single or don't want to have sex with a guy because she's afraid or for other reasons I'm not even aware of."

Starfire smiled, "I understand." She walked over to another part of the store, "Lubricant, please what is this for?" She walked over to another part of the store, and went to pick something else up, Raven stopped her.

"Starfire, I think that's enough. We need to get out of here. The boys are being impatient." Raven quickly pushed her out of the store.

"Raven, will you explain to me the purpose of these items and this store later?" Starfire asked, wanting to know more.

Raven sighed, "Yes. Let's just get out of here and go to another part of the mall."

Raven and Starfire joined the boys, who were flocked with girls. Well, Robin was anyway.

Robin quickly made his way over to Raven and whispered to her, "Did you cure her curiosity?"

Raven leaned towards him, "For now, but you owe me big time for this."

Robin smiled, "Deal."

Beast Boy walked over to Raven as Robin walked away.

"What was that about?" he asked, feeling some what jealous.

"Robin wants me to educate Starfire in the Sex Ed. Department." She said simply.

Terra was walking in the middle of the group, talking to some boys who happened to notice her. She giggled and a tall, tan and handsome man took her by the arm and escorted her to a small ice cream parlor.

"Hey guys, I'll see you back at the tower." Terra called out to the team.

Beast Boy felt strange. _Am I jealous? No, I can't be. I'm with Raven, I love Raven. Maybe it's just some left over feelings. They'll go away soon. I hope. I don't want to lose Raven._ His mind argued, contradicting himself constantly. Lucky for Beast Boy his emotions weren't extreme; otherwise Raven would have felt them.

On another note, Cyborg was getting some well deserved attention too. A group of three girls approached him.

"Hey there, are you a new member of the Titans team?" A skinny, tanned brunette girl asked him.

Cyborg smiled, "Nope. I'm Cyborg, well I used to be. My names Vic, Victor Stone."

The second girl, a darker tanned blonde, "No way, you look totally—"

"Normal." The third girl finished.

Cyborg smiled brightly, "I was blessed and given a second chance at a normal life." He smiled. _A miracle from a dark angel._


	49. Sales Clerk

**Chapter Forty-Nine:** "Sales Clerk"

While Cyborg decided to stay behind, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven continued there journey through the mall.

Starfire wanted to go look at a stand that had jewelry and she dragged Raven with her. Robin and Beast Boy sat down at a local table and just watched them do there girly shopping.

"I don't get it. Why do girls like sparkly, expensive, shiny trinkets?" Beast Boy asked Robin.

Robin shrugged, "Hey, what happened to your clothes? And is that . . . part of Raven's costume?" Robin just noticed the change of clothes.

Beast Boy grinned, "I wanted to change my image. Raven needs a man to protect her, so I need to get some man clothes."

Robin laughed, "Ya, Beast Boy you're not any closer to a man now than you were yesterday." He joked.

Beast Boy mumbled something and Robin just laughed.

Starfire and, even though she didn't admit it, Raven were actually having fun. They were looking at necklaces and rings when the sales clerk walked over to them.

"See anything you like?" He asked.

Raven looked up at him first; he was, as the girls called them today, a total hottie. He had shoulder length hair jet black hair, which parted right down the middle of his head; a dark tan, and mysterious gray eyes. He wasn't badly built either, in fact it was obvious that he worked out . . . daily! He had a killer smile too. Raven blushed at the sight of him.

"Actually, I do." Raven said, then regretting it. _I'm with Beast Boy, I'm with Beast Boy. _

Starfire looked up, noticing the change in Raven's voice. She too felt herself blush.

"Anything you want me to pull out?"

Alarmed Raven quickly replied, "What?"

The clerk chuckled, "The jewelry, anything you want me to pull out?"

To save herself from anymore embarrassment she pointed to a punch of dark crimson jeweled rings.

He took his key, that dangled from his wrist and unlocked the door. He pulled the tray out and sat them on the counter right in front of Raven.

"You have some good taste in accessories." the clerk smiled.

Oh how that smile made Raven weak at the knees. Starfire couldn't stop starring at him.

Raven tried to keep her gaze on the rings; she made it look like she was very interested in them. The guy smiled, he knew what she was doing. After all, he had seen it a thousand times before; he works in mall for goodness sake!

"So did you ladies suffer a broken heart or are your boys looking at that motorcycle shop on the other side of the mall?" The clerk asked them both.

"My heart is functioning properly." Starfire stated. The clerk chuckled.

Raven looked at Starfire and leaned in, whispering what it was he meant. Starfire blushed.

"Correction, we are not suffering the broken heart. Our boyfriends are merely sitting at that table." Starfire pointed out.

The clerk smiled. "I don't know why they'd be over there just sitting. If i was with either of you I'd never want to leave your side."

The girls blushed and continued looking at the glimmering jewels. They were both trying to keep there thoughts on there boyfriends, but it was getting really hard.

"Tell you what--" the clerk smirked, "Pick out any piece of jewelry your heart desires."

Raven and Starfire looked at each other, and gave a confused look, but they complied and began looking at the other pieces before picking something.

Raven walked around the stand, she found a dark, deep blue jeweled ring that had a silver band. Starfire picked out a light purple ring surrounded by light baby blue crystals, also in a silver band.

They handed them to the clerk and he walked in the middle of his stand, the rings out of sight of everyone. He came back, handing them each a box.

"Here you are ladies." the clerk smirked.

Starfire took the box and opened it, her ring inside along with a small note. "To Starfire, thank you for saving our city many times. Wear this as a token of my gratitude and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to look me out and ask. -H.B."

Raven opened hers next, "To Raven, thank you for saving our city. Without you, there would be no today. You freed me from a stone hell. Thank you. If you ever need someone to talk to or to run to, seek me out and I'll do what I can. Take this as a gift from me to you. -H.B."

Raven and Starfire blushed, "Thank you." they both said in unison.

Starfire looked over at the boys, who were giving them curious looks, "Please, how much do we owe you for such items?"

The clerk laughed, "Dear ladies, it's a gift from me, to you. Enjoy them, for I am the one who needs to be paying you."

The girls thanked him and walked back to the eagerly awaiting boys. Starfire and Raven hid the notes quickly.

"What is that?" Robin asked, gesturing towards the box.

Starfire smiled, "It is a gift, from the man of sales."

Robin looked towards the sales clerk; he was helping some other girls. _He's lucky he didn't try anything. _He thought, feeling his temper rising with hate and jealousy.

Raven and Starfire slipped there newly acquired rings on and smiled. They were very lovely. As they got up to leave, however, without knowing it the jewels glowed for a good twenty seconds before the light faded.


	50. Jealous Much?

**Chapter Fifty:** "Jealous Much?"

Starfire wanted to go into a shop that had nothing but girl things all over the place; necklaces, fuzzy slippers, earrings, all that good stuff. Needless to say, he didn't want to go in there.

"Star, I really don't want to go in there. I'll wait for you in there." He said, pointing to a indoor motorcycle showcase.

Starfire sighed, but she agreed. Raven went with her and they had some real quality girl time. Well, Starfire did anyway.

About half an hour later of asking a million questions and buying a few things, Starfire and Raven walked out. They walked over to the motorcycle shop and proceeded to find Beast Boy and Robin.

Beast Boy wasn't having much fun. Probably because he didn't know a thing Robin was talking about.

Robin was talking to this guy, who owned a very old, very expensive, in good condition, personalized Harley Davidson motorcycle. A girl, around her twenties, obviously his daughter, stood next to him. She was also talking to him about her father's motorcycle.

"Wow, I can believe how much money you can put into such a vehicle." Robin whistled. "And you're daughter is very well educated in this kind of field. It's amazing."

The girl blushed slightly. She was use to this kind of complement, but from a super hero, it was a special occasion.

"I grew up around these bikes. My father loved building them and customizing the one's he bought." She smiled, her father proudly smiling with her.

"It shows." Robin chuckled.

Starfire was trying to get Raven to smile when she saw Robin talking to the two family members. She felt a surge of anger and jealousy welling up inside her; her eyes starting to glow a brilliant green. Raven felt this strong emotion and rested a hand on her shoulder.

She asked, in her usual monotone, "Uh . . . Star, are you feeling ok?"

Starfire turned her head towards Raven, her eyes returning to there normal colors. "Raven, I am sorry. I do not know what came over me."

Raven gave her a suspicious look, "Maybe you're just getting a little bit scared. Every relationship has doubts after awhile of being together." She informed her.

"This is . . . normal?" Starfire asked, not sure what to think.

Raven nodded. They walked up towards Robin, the gentleman and young lady.

Beast Boy quickly approached Raven, as a small green bird. He chirped and whistled. She gave a faint smile.

"Hey Starfire. I was just looking at this! Isn't it a beauty?" Robin beamed.

"The girl or the land vehicle?" Starfire snapped, clasping her hands over her mouth.

Everyone was stunned; she looked at Raven and back at Robin. Seeing his face like that made her upset and she quickly flew out of the store and out of the mall.

Robin was left speechless, Raven was shocked, Beast Boy didn't know what to do and the girl was pretending to be hurt.

Robin gave a nervous chuckle, "Uh, sorry about that. She's not from Earth so she doesn't really understand everything about us yet. Sorry if she hurt your feelings Miss."

"Why was she so rude though? I thought Starfire was friendly." She looked at Robin.

Robin sighed, "She is. I mean friendly, but since we've been through a lot, she's kind of still dealing with some recent issues."

Raven shot Robin an angry glance, to the point where the girl saw it and she quickly retreated a few steps.

"We need to leave." Raven said harshly.

Cyborg was having the time of his life, well, for the first time in a very long time anyway.

"So you're really Cyborg?" One girl giggles.

"Yup." He paused, looking at his hands, "Well I was."

A long browned haired, dark skinned girl pushed the girl on his left side and took a seat next to him.

"So what are you going to do since you have no strength, or your famous arm laser?" She asked, sounding as though they'd been friend forever.

Cyborg was taken aback by this question. He hadn't thought about it before. _How am I going to protect my friends? How am I going to battle with them? _He looked at the girl who had asked the question.

"I don't know." He answered, still thinking on it.

"Well who cares. You're human now. So when are you going to pick me up for our little get together tomorrow night?" A blonde girl asked.

Cyborg smiled, blushing, "Uh, well how about at 8?" he asked.

"Sounds _pur_r-fect." She said, rolling her tongue to make a kitten sound. "Here's my address and number. Don't forget to call." She winked as she got up to leave.

_Nothing can ruin this day! Nothing!_ He thought. But boy, he thought wrong.

"I can't believe you told them that!" Raven said, trying to control her temper.

Robin outstretched his hands, "What else was I suppose to say!"

"Dude, you could have told them that she was possessed by a jealous spirit!" Beast Boy snapped, snickering to himself.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Ya, like there suppose to believe that!"

"At least it would have been better than telling them what you said!" Raven shot at him.

Robin froze, not believing that not only was she getting extremely mad, but that she agreed with Beast Boy about one of his ridiculous excuses.

Cyborg heard the three approaching him from behind. He turned around with a great big grin, but it soon was faced with a look of disappointment. _I knew I shouldn't have said that._ He thought.

"Hey ya'll! What's going on?" he looked around, "Where's Starfire?"

Raven shot a daggering glare at Robin and turned towards Cyborg, her eyes softening a little bit. "She left, and you should of heard the excuse that went flying out of _this_ guy's mouth!" A string of her dark magic flew from her charka to a couple windows and broke them instantly.

Everyone ducked, except for Raven, whose eyes were glued to Robin.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Cyborg smiled nervously.

Terra laughed, "That is so funny!"

The guy she was with smirked. "Ya, it is, isn't it." He laughed too.

Terra took a delicate sip from her cup. She could feel this guys eyes staring at her. She looked up at him to find that he was, indeed, staring at her.

"What?" She asked jokingly.

The guy smiled, "How is it that a beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend?" he blushed, being honest.

Terra blushed, but also felt herself retreat within herself, "I almost did." She said sadly.

"May I ask what happened?" The guy looked both curious and saddened.

"I betrayed his trust and . . . left." She tried to smile, feeling tears wanting to flow out of her eyes. "I lost him over the time I was gone. David, I don't want to talk about it right now." She stated as nicely as she could.

David smiled, taking a napkin and wiping away a tear on her face. "That's fine. You don't have to tell me."

Terra and David were leaning in for a kiss when Beast Boy popped up next to her. He coughed loudly. David was mad, but didn't show it.

Terra turned her head towards Beast Boy, "What now?" She asked, as if he had been bugging her all day.

Beast Boy felt bad, he didn't mean to interrupt, but it was better than Robin marching over. "Terra, we gotta go. Starfire's upset and Raven's really mad."

Terra sighed, she turned to David. "I'll call you ok?" She smiled.

"That'd be great." He smiled back.


	51. Uncontrollable Power

**Chapter Fifty-One:** "Uncontrollable Power"

Kayla was sitting in her dark chair in front of a mirror like object that hung off the wall when Keyda walked in.

"You called for me?" Keyda asked surprised.

Kayla glared from the mirror to Keyda, not intentionally though. "Keyda, dear child what did you do?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

Keyda, not remembering the latest events, stood dazed. "What do you mean ma'am?"

Kayla smiled, "Come over here Keyda." She sweetly commanded.

Keyda walked over to where Kayla was sitting. A picture of Cyborg talking with the team inside the mall was showing. Keyda's mouth dropped. _He's ok. I can't believe it, he's ok! _She smiled.

Kayla watched her facial emotions, "You gave him his human form back didn't you Keyda?" she asked.

Keyda's smile quickly vanished as she looked up at Kayla. "Yes I did."

"Why?" Kayla snapped quickly.

"I-I-I wanted him to feel better about himself. He deserved it." Keyda quickly lied.

Kayla looked at Keyda, "Very well. He may keep this form. Now, on to more important business, my plan isn't going as planned."

"What plan?" Keyda asked quickly, not realizing that Kayla was still going to try her best to take Beast Boy away from Raven.

"Simple dear child, I'm going to tear there team apart and then go in and get what I want." She smiled devilishly.

Keyda worried, but she didn't show it. She slowly looked at the mirror on the wall. _What is she planning to do? I want to stop her, but I can't interfere anymore. Maybe she won't succeed, and by next month her powers will— no. She'll find away, she's done it before. She always finds a way._

Starfire was in her room, frantically walking around in circles. She was talking out loud to herself.

"What is wrong with me? Why did I say such things? Robin would never betray me like that. He was merely talking about the land vehicle." She walked over to her mirror.

"Ya, that's why he was laughing and blushing whenever the girl talked," Her mirrored reflection stated.

"That's not true. Maybe it was to hot in there for him." Starfire tried to convince herself.

"Not likely. If he was hot, he would have been messing with his collar. But he wasn't. He was flirting with the girl and the older man simply made it sound like they were talking about the vehicle." Her reflection buffed.

"No! That is a lie!" Starfire yelled, her eyes glowing a vicious green.

"You know it is the truth. Come to terms with it. He is with you to hurt you. He can do more damage to you as the boyfriend than he could have a mere friend. Lose the clorbag and move on. We can not handle a relationship like this."

Starfire stretched her arms out, "NO!" she yelled as she blasted the mirror to bits.

"I still can't believe you did that." Terra repeated, Robin was on speaker phone.

Everyone was inside the T-Car, except for Robin, who was riding his R-Cycle.

"Look, can we talk about this when we get home." Robin half pleaded half demanded.

"Suite yourself, but it's going to be a full out brawl when we get home." Terra smiled on the inside. _This should be pretty cool to see. _

The titans came home about thirty minutes later, due to traffic and a purse thief that was quickly apprehended and taken to jail.

As the team walked into the lobby, Raven quickly spun on her heals and faced Robin.

"You are not, I repeat _not_ to talk or go near Starfire until I find out what's going on. Understand?"

Robin's eyes widened in shock as he saw Raven's face go from angry to calm in nothing flat. He nodded in agreement, afraid that if he refused it would be the last thing he ever did.

As Raven turned into her soul self and went straight towards Starfire's room, everyone looked at Robin.

"What?" Robin asked, visibly angry and embarrassed.

"Dude, you looked like you were going to pee your pants!" Beast Boy giggled, Terra beginning to laugh as well.

Cyborg left the two laughing and quickly walked along side of Robin.

"What were you thinking when you said that man? I know everyone's on your case, but it was pretty brutal." Cyborg gave him a worried look.

"I don't want to talk about it." Robin said sternly as he pressed the button in the elevator to go up to the main room.

Cyborg stood on the other side of the closed doors, he wasn't in the elevator, but he rubbed his head. _What's going on with this team?_ He asked himself. He heard the laughter of Terra and Beast Boy. "Man will you two give it a rest!" he shouted.

They stopped instantly.

Raven knocked on Starfire's door. "Starfire, it's me. Raven."

"Please, I do not wish to speak with anyone at this present time." Starfire announced, for the first time, with no emotion.

Raven was getting a little worried. Sure, she didn't have any hint of any kind of emotion in her voice but Raven felt her anger and frustration.

"Starfire, I think we should talk." Raven insisted. She felt a surge of pure fury from the young tamaranian princess, which to say the least made Raven's fury seem like child's play.

"I said I do not wish to speak with anyone!" Starfire shouted.

Raven heard her starbolts blast something. Probably from her eyes Raven concluded. "Star? Starfire!" She yelled, not feeling anything from her now.


	52. Extreme Emotions

**Chapter Fifty-Two:** "Extreme Emotions"

Raven bounded on the door again, just to be courteous. But when she received no answer she walked through it, with the help of her powers of course, and found Starfire lying on the carpeted floor of her room.

"Starfire!" Raven cried as she ran to her side, skinning a small part of her knee as she did so. She took her hand and attempted to wake her with a few light slaps. "Starfire?" She asked again, hoping to see her eyes flutter open.

Robin was the first one to hear Raven's shouts. "Report?" He asked as the door slid open. He glanced from Raven, who looked like she was ready to burst out crying, to Starfire, who showed no signs of life. "Starfire!" he shouted, as the vision was delayed in processing the site. "What happened?" He asked, falling to Star's right side.

"I knocked on her door and she didn't want to see anyone. I asked again and I heard a blast and then nothing." Raven shook her head. It didn't make sense. It wasn't that big of an issue, at least not nearly big enough to die over. Raven couldn't think clearly, her mind was everywhere. Raven's powers activated and slowly enveloped Starfire and herself, creating a shield around them. Robin, on the other hand, was being pushed away by it.

"Raven! Cut it out, stop!" He ordered as he banged on the shield.

Cyborg ran into the room, "I got here as fast as I could. What's going on?" he asked, looking from the shield to Robin.

Robin shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is Raven won't let me near Starfire and Star's on the ground. She's not moving."

"What?" Cyborg couldn't believe it. He pulled his arm out in front of him, getting ready press something. He smiled weakly, "Forgot, I'm not half robot anymore. I'll go to the infirmary and get some medical supplies." Cyborg turned around and ran out of the room.

Terra and Beast Boy ran in shortly afterwards.

"I heard a scream. Where's Ra—" He ran over to the shield, "Raven? Raven!" he began hitting the shield. After many failed attempts to get her attention he turned to Robin, grabbing him by his shoulders, "What's going on? Why isn't Star or Raven moving? What did you do?"

Terra and Robin were shocked; Beast Boy was demanding to get answers and blaming Robin.

"Beast Boy, I don't think he had any—"

Robin interrupted Terra, "I didn't do anything!" He pushed away from Beast Boy's grip.

Cyborg came back in, arms filled with different gadgets and machine equipment. He quickly sat them down and began scanning the two girls.

"Well the good news is Starfire isn't dead. She's just fainted, probably from being extremely mad." He looked up at Robin, as if he was blaming him with his eyes.

Beast Boy looked from Robin to Cyborg, "And Raven?"

"She's fine." He smiled, "But it's weird. It's like there emotions have been set from normal, or in Raven's case low, to extreme."

Robin rubbed his chin and walked from one end to the room to the other, looking at the few items Starfire had in her room.

"We should just let them be. Maybe if we leave the room Raven will let her shield down and she can find out what's wrong with Starfire." Terra insisted.

Cyborg nodded, "It's worth a shot, it's not like I can get to Starfire anyway. Ok, let's go. Everyone out."

"But—"

"Robin don't but me. Let's go. Everyone needs to relax." Cyborg pushed everyone out of the room. "They'll be fine."

What Terra said was true. A few minutes later, after everyone had left, Raven's shield disintegrated into the floor.

"What? Where am I? What's going on?" Raven asked, feeling weak. "Starfire?" Suddenly everything came back to her. "Starfire wake up!" She spoke softly.

Starfire's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Too quickly really, she felt dizzy and ended up laying back on the floor.

"Star? Are you ok?" Raven asked, helping her sit up again.

Starfire rubbed her head, "I believe I feel better." She paused, looking at Raven, "But I fear that I am not the ok mentally. Raven, are you feeling alright?" Starfire asked, seeing the weakness in her eyes and face.

"I'll be fine. What happened?" Raven changed the subject.

Starfire thought about it, "I remember to wanting to talk to anyone, I got mad and I blasted something." She looked around her room, she saw part of her dresser broken and burnt, "I hit my dresser and then nothing. I believe my emotions made me weak some how and I did the fainting." Starfire smiled weakly.

"What's going on with us?" Raven asked herself, she looked up at Starfire. "We've become extremely emotional. And that's dangerous for me, and you, you're starbolts are deadly if used to there full potential."

"Agreed." Starfire nodded.

Raven felt her emotions going wild again, "Are you going to be ok?"

Starfire nodded.

"I need to mediate, now. If you need me I'll be in my room. You should keep away from the boys and Terra right now." Raven quickly instructed her and left to her room as quickly as she could.

Raven got to her room in record time and began levitating herself, in her usual meditation position.

What's going on?

Raven where have you been?

Trying to solve some issues with the other Titans.

Well you need to get everyone under control or there's going to be a full out brawl in here.

Oh ya! Let's do it! I need to kick some buddies butt!

Brave be quiet. Nobody's going to fight anyone.

Well we should. I need to kick someones butt!

I'm scared, why is everyone so . . . emotional?

Oh for the love of Pete Timid, go cry in your little corner. Nobody wants to hear your depressing comments.

Who's Pete? Someone I should know about?

What's he like? Is he sexy?

Logic, what is going on? It's like every emotion is set on high.

I don't know, honestly. I've been noticing some changes in everyone. There touchier and more active. If we don't find out what's causing the problem then I'm afraid we'll have to assume the worst.

Great, that's all I need. As soon as I start showing a little hint of emotion they all decide to turn lose.

Well, I suggest you stop talking to me and start handling your other emotions. It looks like a war is about to break out.


	53. That Lonely Feeling

**Chapter Fifty-Three:** "That Lonely Feeling"

What is going on with you all?

Anger started it!

Oh ya, blame Anger for all this, it's Love's fault.

How is it Love's fault?

How is it my fault?

You're the one that fell in love with Beast Boy!

That stupid grass stain.

I want all of you to shut up! Thank you. Now what is going on?

Starfire was in her room, just relaxing. Raven had taught her how to meditate. Although she did it differently; instead of being in complete silence, she was playing a CD that was filled with ocean sounds. She liked the sound it made, even if it was just right outside her window. She also had candles lit around her room. There weren't many, but she didn't need a whole lot because they're jasmine scented.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . " Starfire chanted.

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin were playing a video game.

"I don't get it. Why did Starfire do that?" Robin questioned.

Cyborg sighed, "Man, give it a rest. She's a girl. It doesn't matter if she's from a different planet or not. They all have mood swings and they all go crazy at one point in time. Just drop it."

A week later Starfire and Raven have hardly been seen, and when they were spotted they barely spoke a word.

Robin was getting edgy. He didn't like this current situation and he had to fix it, regardless of what Raven told him. He walked both eagerly and slowly to Starfire's room. He'd talk to Raven later.

He stood in front of her door. Eyeing it with great concentration.

"You know, she's not going to know your there if you don't knock." Beast Boy smiled nervously.

Robin, who snapped back to reality, turned his head to face the green teen. He sighed, looking back at the door, "I know, but I don't know if she's still mad at me or upset or even happy and I'm afraid to find out."

Beast Boy rested a comforting hand on his right shoulder, "Look at it this way, at least she'll know you still care about her, even if she's still fuming, when she cools off at least she'll know you tried. Go on, what's the worst that could happen?" Beast Boy gave a small smile and walked away, leaving the Boy Wonder to his confrontation with Starfire.

_She could blow me up with a deadly starbolt, that's what could happen. _Robin thought. He sighed heavily and tugged on his collar. He knocked lightly, starting to regret that he did so. _She's going to kill me. I know it. I'll just tell her I'm sorry. It's the truth and it may be hard for me to do so, but at least I'll have said it._ He knocked again, a little louder.

"Who is there?" A calm voice called out.

Robin's heart jumped. It had been over a week since he heard her voice, her angelic voice. "It's Robin. Can I talk to you?"

The door swished open quickly. Starfire was on the other side of it, looking at Robin.

"Talk about what?" Starfire asked her voice steady and calm.

Robin began stumbling over his words, "I, uh, wanted to, well that is, I wanted to tell you that, well, I'm sorry Starfire."

Starfire looked at him with confusion, "Sorry for what Robin?"

Robin looked at her strangely, "Starfire, you haven't talked to me for over a week because, well what happened at the mall."

Starfire looked at him, she was obviously thinking. When Robin was about to talk again she smiled and bursted out, "OH! The shop of land vehicles. Oh Robin, I am not mad, I was merely upset. It is ok. I forgive you." Her smile went away shortly.

Robin felt something wrong, Starfire's smile wasn't visible and she wasn't one to forgive easily. He knew the consequences of asking her about it, and they weren't good, but he decided it was worth the chance.

"May I come in?" Robin asked politely.

Starfire looked into her room, the lights were off, the drapes were shut and the scent of jasmine flooded her room. She looked back at Robin, "Very well." She stepped back and aloud him to pass through the door.

"Well, um, this is a different side of you I have yet to see." He nervously stated.

Starfire walked over to her bed and sat down in the middle of it, and began floating, apparently meditating.

Robin sat down on the floor, looking at her. _It's been so long since I've held her, talked to her, listen to her, kiss her. _He sighed. "Starfire, is everything ok?"

Starfire opened her left eye and then closed it, "Everything is fine Robin. Why do you ask such a question?"

Robin stood up and walked over to the window. "Well, for starters I haven't seen you for a week."

"You said that." Starfire replied.

"I haven't talked to you for a week, I haven't –" he paused, walking back to her bed, standing as close to it as he could. "Star, I haven't held you or kissed you in a week." Then he gestured towards the room and window, "And this isn't like you. The curtains are closed, it's dark as night in here, you have candles lit and you're not smiling. It's like you're taking lessons from Raven." He frowned.

Starfire lowered herself to the bed, looking at Robin with sympathy and longing. "Robin, I am sorry for the lonely emotions that I have left you with."

Robin sat on the edge of the bed, locking eyes with the tamaranian girl.

Starfire lowered her head, "But Raven told me to meditate so that I do not, what is the term she used, explode again."

Robin chuckled, "Starfire, just because Raven says you need to meditate, doesn't mean you have to hide from everyone. Starfire I need you to see you." He moved closer to Starfire, "Star, I haven't kissed you for a week. You're so close to me and yet you're so far away. I love you Starfire, and I need you physically and mentally." He blushed slightly, standing up and heading towards the door.

Tears began to fall from Starfire's eyes. She too missed him as well. She looked up at Robin, who was now getting ready to open the door. "Robin?" She called out.

Robin turned around; Starfire looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I miss you too. Please don't leave me."

Robin quickly turned around and ran back to Starfire. He held her in his arms. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck and began crying.

"Robin I am sorry. Please don't leave me." Starfire repeated over and over again.

Robin was getting worried at this, he pulled away from Starfire, but only enough to look into her eyes, "Starfire I am _never_ going to leave you. I will be by your side till the day I die, and even then I'll wait for you." He calmly and lovingly stated. "I love you Starfire. I always have and I always will."

Starfire kissed Robin fiercly. Robin, who was both surprised and glad, kissed back with just as much fierceness as Starfire. After they had parted lips they laid down and just held each other, enjoying the comfort of being in each other's arms.

At the other end of the tower were Raven's room and a highly irritated Beast Boy.

"Raven, come on! Let me in. Please!" He begged.

Raven simply told him to go away. Beast Boy frowned and kicked the door before leaving. He stomped away.

_Why'd you do that Raven?_

_Do what?_

_Tell Beast Boy to leave. I haven't talked to him in over a week!_

_I don't care._

_You should._

_Well I don't._

_What is with you lately?_

_Nothing._

_Then why are you so cold and bitter?_

_Well let's see, you and the other half-wits are going crazy with you different feelings. I can't handle them all. So the only way to solve this problem is to not feeling anything at all._

_So you're going to cut off all of us, your emotions, until we agree to cool down?_

_That's the plan._

_Well how's that working for you?_

_Be quiet._

_I'm serious Raven. This plan isn't going to work. If you don't take control, we will. One at a time we will end up destroying you, and I'm not threatening you Raven, its fact. Deal with your emotions like a human, don't ignore us._


	54. Evil Jewelry

**Chapter Fifty-Four:** "Evil Jewelry"

The day passed by rather quickly. Beast Boy slept in his room; Raven slept in her room; Star and Robin slept in Star's room, and Cyborg slept in his newly acquired queen sized bed.

_It was a beautiful day, the sun shinning, the birds singing and Victor was playing football with all of his old high school friends. _

"_Go LONG!" Victor called out._

_A rather tall, dark man ran as quickly as he could as Victor Stone threw the football in his direction. The tall man missed it by a few centimeters and it flew over a six foot fence._

"_Man, I'm NOT getting that." The man called out to Victor, who was making his way over towards him. _

_His other team mates gathering around._

"_Fine, I'll get it." Victor gave in. _

_As soon as he reached out for the fence the scenery changed. A giant gray cloud slowly washed away the blue, sun lit sky. The grass in which he was standing on began to die and weeds began to take its place. The few trees that were within view turned into weeping willows. Wind began to blow, taking away the warmth that the sun had left behind. Victor turned around to find his friends were turned to stone. He walked cautiously up to one of them and touched him lightly; he pulled his hand back rapidly when he heard a whispering voice. _

"_Who's there?" He demanded, turning his body around and making it impossible for anyone to surprise him._

_Keyda walked out of the shadow's, that appeared to be every where now. _

"_Keyda?" He asked softly._

"_I am sorry. I could not survive your current visions." She said, gesturing to the sky._

"_It's ok. I thought something bad was going to happen." He smiled, blushing slightly._

"_You mean, this is not bad?" She asked, looking at everything._

_He blushed, "Not when you're around." He looked away quickly. "So what are you doing here?" _

"_You called for me, did you not?" she asked, surprised that he even had to ask that question._

_He looked up at her, "No, I don't have any kind of power to do that."_

_Keyda smirked, "Forgive me; I did not include instructions of any kind." _

"_There are instructions, to what?" Victor asked quickly._

_She walked up to him, but leaving a few feet in between them. _

"_The crystal that I left in your hand, did you keep it?" Keyda asked._

"_Of course." _

"_That crystal is—" she paused, walking past him, "—it's a special type of crystal. Nobody knows much about us Shadows, and what I tell you, you must promise never to tell anyone else. Not even Raven." _

_Victor's face changed to a serious expression, "I promise."_

_Keyda turned around and faced him, "The crystal you hold is a tear drop. You may have already known this, but you also may know that no one has ever seen a Shadow cry."_

_Victor looked at the crystal that was handing around his neck, he had made a special necklace for it so that he could wear it. "Raven told me she never knew that Shadow's expressed sorrow."_

"_She was correct. We don't, normally. When a Shadow wants something badly, and she knows that what she wants can not be obtained she cries a single tear. This tear, is quickly turned into a crystal. Usually we hold them in a special, secret place so that no one knows about it. However, I gave you mine because it's a part of me. I gave you your deepest desire, your human body. In the process I have left you vulnerable, I took away your strength and your weapons." She paused, walking towards him only slightly, "That tear came from me, and that means that it also holds some of my power. For me, it's only a fraction and its not enough to worry about, for you, however, it's a great responsibility. That crystal, if fallen into the wrong hands, could destroy your entire city, your world in which you live."_

_Victor's eyes widened in shock. How could she have trusted him with such an item?_

"_I give it to you so that you will be able to protect yourself and your friends." She smiled weakly._

_Victor took a few steps towards her. "What—how does it work?"_

_Keyda chuckled innocently, "All you must do to access its powers is to desire it. You desired to see me, thus why I am here."_

_She looked around; the scenery began to change again. _

_The ground turned into a sandy landscape, the winds picked up, water began to form to create an ocean. The sky was the only one that stayed the same._

_Victor looked out at the ocean his mind had created. _

"_What a lovely view." Keyda stated. "It is time for me to leave."_

_Victor ran up to her, "Don't leave me. Please."_

_Keyda's eyes searched his with concern, "Victor I can not stay in your mind much longer. I must leave."_

"_I don't want to lose you again." Victor stated softly and urgently._

_Keyda smiled lovingly, "I will always be with you."_

_Victor wrapped his arms around her, and she wrapped hers around him. He felt her disappear, he tried to hold on tighter, but within a few seconds she was gone. _

_The scenery changed back to the park, his friends looking at him with concern._

"_Are you ok Vic?" the tall man asked._

Robin woke up to find that it was still dark outside. He looked down at the orange tanned arm that was lying across his chest. He smiled; she looked so beautiful and so at peace.

He looked at the clock and sighed. _Why am I awake? I was having a good dream._ He looked at the hand that was lying on his upper chest, where his heart was, and picked it up. He examined it, her skin soft and perfect. He looked at the ring that was given to her by the jewelry salesman. Jealousy began to fill his mind, but it quickly disappear because he saw the ring glow.

"What in the world?" he whispered, watching it glow.

His concentration was broken when Starfire began to squirm. Her face now showed discomfort and sadness. The ring stopped glowing and she looked at peace once again.

"This isn't a normal ring." Robin stated.

He gently took the ring off of her finger. As soon as he took it off, Starfire's breathing became irregular and he could feel her heart skip beats.

"Starfire?" He asked alarmed. "Starfire!" he cried.

He looked at the ring and back at his beloved. He quickly placed the ring back on her finger. The ring glowed and her breathing and her heart beats returned to normal.

"She's in danger again." Robin whispered.

Beast Boy was rolling around in his bed, obviously having a nightmare.

_CRASH!_

Beast Boy woke up to find that he had fallen off the top bunk bed.

"OW!" he cried. He slowly got up and stretched his back out. "What was that all about?" he asked himself.

"_Love will you please stop thinking of Beast Boy." Raven demanded._

_Love started bring up more memories, "Let me think, no!"_

_Rage was fuming, "I hate him."_

_Love faced Rage, "You hate everything."_

_Raven walked around and found Logic._

"_What is going on with everyone?" Raven asked her._

_Logic looked up from the object she was inspecting, "I'm not quite sure, but I think this has something to do with it." Logic stood up and stretched her left arm out, showing Raven what it was that she was looking at._

"_That looks like the ring that the jewelry sales man gave me." She took it from Logic._

_Logic frowned, "It is, and almost all of your emotions are wearing it."_

"_How is that possible? It's a solid object, and if I'm wearing it then how can it get into my mind?" Raven asked._

_Logic took it back from Raven, "I'm afraid that the ring you are wearing is evil. Every time an emotion finds one they put it on and it glows, and after it glows the emotion wearing it gets extremely, well, emotional. I have yet to put it on because I've never been fond of jewelry."_

_Raven was glad for that. "So what do we do?"_

_Logic looked around, "I don't know."_

"_Well lets go take them off of the other emotions." Raven ordered, she began walking towards the others._

_Logic grabbed her arm and stopped her._

"_Bad idea, taking the ring off of any of your emotions will cause your heart to skip beats and your breathing to become irregular. It could kill you."_

_Raven's eyes widened._


	55. Trouble

**Chapter Fifty-Five:** "Trouble"

"_How is that possible? If there was something wrong with it I would have sensed it."_

_Logic shook her head, "No you couldn't have. All of us have kept you busy, you've been trying to keep us in line to a point where you're power of perception is declining."_

_Raven fell to the ground and landed on her butt. Logic sat beside her._

"_Raven, are you well?" Logic asked, looking and checking her vital signs._

_Raven watched Logic for a few moments, "You do realize that I'm dreaming, correct?"_

_Logic looked up at Raven, "Yes I do, but even in your dreams I can detect if something is wrong."_

_Raven stood up and walked away from Logic. _

"_Where are you going?" Logic called after her._

_Raven continued to walk, "I'm going to figure out how to take this stupid ring off." She yelled back, then whispering to herself, "Even if it kills me."_

Morning came and Robin felt the pressure on his chest rise. He fluttered his eyes open to find Starfire sitting up and stretching.

"Good morning Robin." Starfire said sweetly.

Robin smiled, "Morning Starfire."

Robin left Starfire to do her usual morning activities. Mainly because she was going to hop in the shower and he didn't want to stick around for that, well he did but he didn't want to make it seem like that. So he went to his own room and took a shower himself.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were already awake and in the kitchen doing there own thing.

"So, do we call you Cyborg or Victor now?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence that was driving him nuts.

Cyborg thought about it, "Na, just call me Cyborg. It'll get to confusing if ya call me Victor."

Beast Boy gave a relief sigh, "Thank goodness."

Cyborg chuckled. "So have you talked to Raven lately?" he asked causally.

Beast Boy became real silent and had a sad, worried look on his face.

Cyborg looked at him, seeing his facial expression. "Dude, you should go find out what's wrong."

Beast Boy through his fork towards the sink, "Don't you think I've tried that already!" he shouted.

Cyborg through his hands up in a peaceful gesture, "It was just a suggestion man, calm down."

Beast Boy's eyes grew angrier, "Calm down? Calm down! You try having a girlfriend who's ignoring you! THEN COME TO ME AND TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Beast Boy stomped out of the room and into the hallway, mumbling things under his breath. He knew Cyborg was right, but he had tried so many times to talk to Raven, but all she did was ignore him.

Terra walked into the main room shortly after Beast Boy had walked out.

"Hey Cy!" She smiled happily.

Cyborg looked at her, "Where have you been all night?"

Terra had a guilty look on her face, "I was hanging out—" she paused, "–with a friend."

Cyborg winked, "Sure."

"Shut up." Terra laughed.

Cyborg chuckled, "Hungry?"

"Totally." Terra walked over to the table and sat down. She looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Someone help me!" A woman, who looked to be in her forties, cried.

Robin's motorcycle skidded sideways as he stopped it. He dismounted and removed his helmet.

"What's the problem?" He asked, the other titans coming up behind him.

The woman was now crying desperately. "My daughter, she's in that building." She was starting to talk faster and nobody understood her.

"Ma'am slow down. What's wrong with your daughter?" Cyborg asked.

The woman looked up at him, "A . . . a mad man has her. He's holding her hostage."

Cyborg looked at his other team mates and then back at the woman, "What is he demanding?"

"He – he wants money and a car to get to the nearest state. He won't release my daughter till he gets across the border."

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

The team ran towards the building.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone shouted.

The titans froze, looking at the door to the building.

"Come any closer and you'll be sorry." A man called out, his voice so familiar.

Robin narrowed his eyes, "Johnny Rancid."

"Why does he want to get out of this state?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because he can live freely and not be hunted down like the criminal he is." Robin explained.

"I can create an earthquake and force him to come out." Terra offered.

Robin quickly looked at Terra, "No, we don't want to hurt the girl." He looked back at the two story house, scanning it. "Raven, can you see if you can find out what he's doing without being caught."

Without a word Raven turned into her soul self and disappeared into the ground.

"Cyborg, can you scan—"

"Uh Robin, I'm not half machine anymore." Cyborg cut him off.

Robin looked back, "Oh right."

Terra took a few steps forward, mainly to stand near Robin so she could talk to him.

"I said don't move!" Johnny yelled out.

Terra froze as Robin turned to face her, "Sorry." She whispered.

Meanwhile, inside Raven searched the inside of the house. She looked everywhere and didn't touch anything, not even the floor.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement; she quickly faced the direction it came from, but nothing was there. She phased her head through part of a wall and found Johnny holding a gun near a girls head. She looked to be sixteen years old, dirty blonde hair and tanned skinned. She was bound to a chair and had a rag in her mouth. _Wonderful._ Raven thought sarcastically. Raven turned herself into a Raven and flew back through the ground to the group.

Beast Boy noticed her first, "What's going on?" He whispered.

"Isn't anyone going to save my daughter?" The mother cried.

Cyborg quickly walked back to her, "Its ok miss. We're forming a plan to get her out safely. Please remain calm." He walked back over to the team, _wow I should be a cop cause I sure am sounding like one. _He thought.

Raven told Robin exactly what she saw. Robin sighed; Johnny was going way to far this time.


	56. Single?

**Chapter Fifty-Six:** "Single?"

"What are we going to do?" Starfire asked.

Robin continued to scan the house. "Raven, do you think you can get the girl out of there, without causing Johnny to shoot?"

Raven thought about it, "Probably."

"Then let's do that. The rest of us will try to keep him occupied.

Raven turned into her soul self and went back into the house. This time, unaware that Johnny knew exactly what she was going to try and do.

He quickly moved the girl into another part of the house.

Before he left he looked at her with pure madness, "You make the smallest sound and I will end your life." He threatened.

Tears poured from her eyes, but she remained silent. Johnny Rancid went back to the room he was in before, waiting for Raven.

Raven, not noticing that Johnny was behind the open door, walked slowly into the room. As soon as Raven was clear of the door Johnny closed it, holding the gun up. Raven had an expressionless look.

"What are you going to do with that, shoot me?" She asked plainly.

Johnny took a few steps forward, "If you listen to exactly what I say I won't have to." He smiled evilly.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Are you aware that I can freeze time? Azarath Metrion-"

Johnny's eyes widened and before Raven could say the last word of her incantation he started shooting.

"-Zinthos." Raven finished.

The bullets started slowing down, but two of them grazed Raven's arm. She didn't even notice as she slowly walked towards the door, blood dripping down her arm. She found the room that had the scared teenage girl. She untied her and picked her up.

As she walked towards the front door, she noticed that someone else was in the living room with Johnny Rancid. She sat the girl down on the nearest chair and walked towards the living room.

"Hello?" She asked into the room.

Cyborg stepped out, "Hey Raven." He smiled.

She looked around bewildered. "I thought I stopped time. How are you still . . . moving?" she asked him,

Cyborg beamed, "I don't know, everything and everyone started slowing down and just stopped. The strange thing was, this crystal-" he held up his necklace, "-it glowed and it's like your magic had no effect on me."

Raven decided to talk to him later about this issue, "What are you doing with Rancid?" She asked him.

"I'm tying him up right now, and then we'll take him to the authorities." Cyborg continued with what he was doing.

Shortly after tying the last knot, time started in again. Johnny began to freak out.

"Where'd you come from? How'd you get in here?" He asked frantically.

Cyborg smirked, "Magic. Now you're going to jail."

Raven, Cyborg and Johnny Rancid exited the building. The teenage girl ran straight for her mom and they hugged, tears streaming down both of there faces.

Beast Boy walked up to Raven, "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed.

Raven stared at him, "What?"

Beast Boy's mouth dropped open, "You're bleeding!" He pointed at her arm.

Raven looked at it, "So I am." She said smoothly.

Beast Boy was worried, "Raven what's wrong with you? You haven't talked to me in over a week, and you don't even care that you're bleeding. What's going on?"

Raven didn't say anything; instead she just by passed him and started walking towards the tower.

Terra walked up to Beast Boy, "What's her problem?" she asked.

Beast Boy looked at her sadly, "I don't know, but I have a feeling I've been dumped."

Raven heard his remark; well her Love side heard it.

_Raven walk back to him and tell him he hasn't been dumped!_

_No._

_What?_

_You heard me._

_Raven if you don't turn around I'm going to take control over your body!_

_Is that a threat or a promise?_

Starfire and Robin were sitting on the couch. Robin was holding Starfire, while examining her ring. Starfire just watched him move his fingers across it.

"Does the ring trouble you Robin?" Starfire spoke up.

Robin faked a smile, "No, not at all." he lied.

Starfire knew better, "Robin I know something troubles you, and judging by your interest in this ring, I believe it is the source of your worries." Starfire sat up and moved a few inches away from him so that she could see his face.

Robin sighed, "Starfire, I think that ring is a threat."

Starfire grew angry and confused, "A threat? What kind of threat does a piece of jewelry hold Robin?"

Robin looked at the television, watching some people talk about how wonderful this new and improved product was.

"Starfire, last night, I removed it from your finger to take a good look at it, and you, well, your heart beat slowed and your breathing was irregular. I'm afraid it's going to kill you."

Starfire gasped, "Robin what does this mean?"

Robin shook his head, "I don't know, but if it did that to you, then who knows what it can do and what it's going to do to both you and Raven."


	57. Another Husband

**Chapter Fifty-Seven:** "Another Husband"

Night fell upon the tower; everyone went to bed rather late due to the days activities. After they had defeated Johnny Rancid, Cinderblock began terrorizing the other end of the city, after that they stopped three robberies and a stolen vehicle.

Robin had fallen asleep surrounded by books, his computer and notes written everywhere. He was determined to find out how to take the rings off of Raven and Starfire without bring harm to them.

Terra fell asleep dreaming of Beast Boy. Deep down she really and truly loved him, but the only way she could truly be with him, was in her dreams.

Raven and Starfire were sleeping very peacefully.

Cyborg was in his room dreaming of his high school days.

Beast Boy had yet to fall asleep. Something was keeping him awake, something that didn't feel right. He got up from his bottom bunk bed and walked towards the mirror.

"Why can't I sleep?" he asked himself as he rubbed his face.

His question was quickly answered. The shadowed areas of his room shifted slightly, as if someone was moving them. Beast Boy did a complete one eighty as he scanned his room.

"Who's there?" He asked into the darkness of his room.

Keyda emerged from the shadows.

Beast Boy sighed with relief, "I thought I was going to be jumped." He laughed.

Keyda frowned, "Beast Boy, I must take you to the Shadow Realm."

_Raven I'm telling you, if you don't go to Beast Boy right now you're going to lose him for good._

_And that would be a bad thing because?_

_Raven!_

_Look, Beast Boy is the least of my problems right now._

_Really? _

_Yes, now will you please be quite so that I may get some kind of rest._

_Raven, Beast Boy loves you. If you turn your back on him now he'll be heart broken and depressed._

_He knows I'm having a hard time right now, he'll understand._

_No he won't. Raven I'm telling you, get your butt up and go talk to him._

_Will you leave me alone if I do?_

_Yes._

_Fine._

Beast Boy gave her a worried look, "Why? What do you want with me?" he asked, taking a few steps backwards.

Keyda took a few steps closer to him, "You are needed. Please trust me. I will not allow anyone to harm you. I promise."

Beast Boy looked at her outstretched hand cautiously. "Ok." He took her hand and they disappeared.

As they vanished, Raven opened the door, "Beast Boy?" she asked.

_See what you did! He's probably out taking a walk now._

_Good, maybe now I can get some sleep, I'll talk to him in the morning._

"Keyda what's going on?" Beast Boy asked, as he followed her down the shadowy corridor.

"Beast Boy, I have been the one in your dreams. You have seen the future and you know Raven's fate. Kayla has chosen you for a new husband. If you do not accept, the ring that Raven wears will destroy her emotionally." Keyda stated sadly.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks, "That can't be, Raven's always meditating. Her emotions won't destroy her if she has them under control."

Keyda stopped and turned to face him, "The ring she wears amplifies her emotions greatly. No amount of meditation will keep them sustained; if you do not agree then Kayla will destroy her from the inside out."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "And if I want to save Raven then I have to marry Kayla." He mocked.

Keyda looked at him with pain staking eyes, "This is not a joke to be taken lightly Beast Boy."

Beast Boy knew this; he just had a different style of showing his worries. "I know."

They continued walking till they reached a large double door room.

"This is where I leave you." Keyda stated emotionless, well nearly emotionless.

Beast Boy walked through the doors that slowly opened before him.

"Welcome." A whispering voice greeted.

Beast Boy sighed, as he walked down that corridor he was reliving all the events that had happened in the past week and a half. There was nothing left for him in Jump City.

Kayla walked towards Beast Boy so that she was now visible.

Beast Boy lowered his head, "I'll do it."

Kayla, who was caught off guard, looked honestly confused. Although it didn't last very long. She smiled, "Beast Boy, you are willing to give up everything on Earth to become my husband?"

Keyda was listening on the other side of the door, biting her lower lip.

"Yes." Beast Boy answered automatically, "But—" he added, looking up at Kayla, "You have to get rid of those rings and leave all my friends alone for the rest of your life!" he demanded.

Kayla smiled devilishly, "Very well."

_She did it, she won. _Keyda frowned.

"Keyda, come here and take Beast Boy to the guest room and prepare him for the 'wedding'." Kayla instructed. She turned around and headed back into the darkness.

Keyda came in, "Follow me."

"Oh and Keyda, send a message to Raven that we are even." Kayla smirked as she seemed to disappear into the blackness of the Realm.

"Yes Mistress." Keyda bowed as she headed out of the room.

As they left the room and walked some ways down the corridor Keyda turned her head to the right, looking at Beast Boy's gloomy face. She looked back in front of her, "You don't have to do this."

"It's my choice." Beast Boy said seriously.

Keyda didn't know Beast Boy well enough to know that this side of Beast Boy was . . . rare and unlike him. Keyda didn't reply to him, but she didn't have to, Beast Boy continued to talk.

"Raven and I haven't been how would you put it? Acting like a couple I guess."

Keyda glanced at him, "I'm sure it's not that bad. You know that the rings magnify her emotions, I'm sure it's just because of that. The rings can be removed if—"

Beast Boy cut her off with a wave of his hand, "It's more than that. She's lost interest in me and I don't care anymore. She doesn't love me anymore."

Keyda felt bad for him, "I'm sure that is untrue." She whispered as she left him to go inside the door that they were standing in front of. "This is your room now. You'll find some things on the bed that has been provided for you. I shall be back in awhile; I must contact one of the Titans." Keyda began to walk away when Beast Boy grabbed her arm.

"Tell them this is my choice, and not to come back for me. Tell Raven I love her no matter what, and tell the rest of the titans I'll miss them." Beast Boy gave a weak smile.

"Very well." Keyda nodded.


	58. Logic’s Fed Up

**Chapter Fifty-Eight:** "Logic's Fed Up"

Raven had fallen back to sleep, and was having some issues with her other emotions.

Love was moping around, which threw off Timid because that was usually her job. Brave was getting extremely mad because she hasn't seen battle since Johnny Rancid, and even then it wasn't really a battle. Since Brave was mad, it through Anger off. Lust was going crazy because she has all this lustful emotions locked away, if she could she would make Raven jump the first guy she saw. Logic was in her own little world, trying to find out how the rings were affecting Raven mentally and how to get it off without damaging her.

Keyda shimmered into her dreams, but not undetected.

"What's she doing here?" Jealousy asked.

Brave stood in front of Keyda, "Ready for another butt kicking?"

Keyda bypassed all of them, heading towards a willow tree that almost hid Raven completely.

"What is it Keyda?" Raven asked, knowing something was up.

Keyda sighed, "Kayla wishes to inform you that she will no longer interfere with you or your friends."

Raven looked up at Keyda, "And...?"

Keyda looked away from Raven, she didn't wish to tell her the bad news but she had to. "And Beast Boy says goodbye and not to come after him."

Raven stood up instantly, Love was by her side in a flash, "Where is he? Is he alright?" Love grabbed Keyda by the shoulders and shook her slightly, "Tell me please!"

Keyda's eyes widened in horror, she had never been approached like that before.

Raven pried Love away from Keyda, "Where is Beast Boy?" She asked calmly.

Love was ready to tackle the answer out of Keyda because she was taking her time in answering.

"I took Beast Boy to the Shadow Realm, and before you say anything he chose to go. I did not force him. Kayla has chosen him for a new husband and he has agreed, under certain conditions of course." Keyda replied sadly.

Lust came up to the left of Raven, "What conditions would those be?"

Keyda looked at the different sides of Raven before looking directly at her. "The rings you wear must be taken off of you as soon as you wake up. The curse on yours and Starfire's ring has been removed and Kayla has promised Beast Boy that she will no longer interfere with you or any of the other Titans as long as she lives. Beast Boy also wishes for me to tell you that he loves you and he is sorry that you do not feel the same."

Love was crying, "No." she whispered.

Timid walked over to her and allowed Love to cry on her shoulder.

Raven placed her hand on her heart, but quickly stood up straight.

"He says good bye and not to come after him because it was his choice, he had no influences what so ever." Keyda added. "I'm very sorry Raven. I truly am."

Keyda shimmered out of her dreams.

Love was now crying out of control. Raven went back to her last position; sitting under the weeping willow.

Almost every emotion was trying to comfort Love; the only one who wasn't was Anger. She didn't care what Love felt like.

Logic walked over to Raven, "What is wrong with you?"

Raven looked up slowly, "What are you talking about?"

Logic was dumbfounded. She looked back at Love, watching all of the other emotions trying to keep her as calm as possible, "Look what you're doing to yourself Raven."

Raven didn't seem to care.

Logic bent down, so that she was now at eye level. "Raven this isn't you. You love Beast Boy, and at the rate you're going, you're going to lose him for good if you don't do anything about it."

Raven looked at Logic with pure anger, "I don't care!" She stood up, "Beast Boy is an annoying green whatever he is! I'm better off without him, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be in this current situation!" she shouted.

Logic looked really hurt, but it soon changed to anger as well. Logic raised her hand and slapped Raven.

Raven's face turned to the right side, her cheek now red from Logic's hand. She slowly regained her stance, placing her left hand on her cheek, she was shocked.

Logic shared the same feelings as Raven, shocked, angry, hurt, and lost plus so many other feelings.

"What was that for?" Raven asked in a steady voice.

Logic looked at her hand and back up at Raven, "For being heartless." She turned around and headed back towards Love.

Timid walked up to Raven, just looking in the same direction as her. Neither of them spoke to each other for about ten minutes.

"I'm sorry you're going to lose Beast Boy. He was a good guy, and a great friend." Timid said sadly.

Raven looked at Timid, "What's happened to me?"

Timid looked at Raven, pointing at the ring that was placed so delicately on her finger, "That ring is the source of everything bad. I'm not one to tell people what to do, but you should really take it off before it's too late."

Raven fluttered her eyes open to find herself in her room, alone. She missed feeling the safeness that Beast Boy brought when he slept in her room._ I wish I could stop this wedding, but I'm too weak to save him. _She looked at the ring that fit nicely on her right ring finger; she took it of hastily and through it across the room. She walked out of her room and entered the main room. To her surprise the whole team, minus Beast Boy, was sitting at the kitchen table.

They looked up at her as she walked towards the herbal tea that had been started for her ten minutes ago.

"Friend, you could not get any of the sleep too?" Starfire asked.

Raven took her fresh cup of tea and sat down next to Terra. In any other situation she would had remained standing or walked out, but she felt her place was with the rest of the team.

"Keyda gave me a message—"

"Beast Boy isn't coming back." Robin said sadly, recalling when Cyborg had told him he quiet the team.

"You know?" Raven asked, stunned.

Terra gave her an angry look, "We all know Raven! You drove him away!"

Raven stood up from the table, "I drove him away? How did I drive him away if he chose to stay with Kayla?" Raven shouted.

Terra stood up and pushed Raven, "Maybe if you didn't give him the cold shoulder he would have put up some kind of fight!"

Raven's hands glowed black as Terra's glowed yellow.

Cyborg stood up and placed him self in the most dangerous spot, in the middle of them both. "Look, Beast Boy isn't stupid enough to stay there. He must have some kind of plan; he wouldn't just leave us like this."

Oh, how wrong he was. Beast Boy knew exactly what he was doing and had no intentions of leaving. Kayla promised him that Raven and the rest of the team would be left alone if he agreed to stay with her forever. He wasn't about to turn that away. He loved his team, and he loved Raven.

Keyda was in Beast Boy's room explaining to him the rules and regulations he had to live by. How was it going? Let's just say Beast Boy's brain was on the brink of exploding.

"When you are challenged to fight you must –"

"Keyda, enough is enough!" Beast Boy confessed, waving his hands around.

"You wish to take a 'break'?" Keyda asked.

"A break? I'm going to need a month to devour all this information!" Beast Boy rubbed his head.

Keyda headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked softly.

Keyda turned to face him, "I'm going to go get your dinner." She smiled.

"Keyda, I need to ask you a serious question." Beast Boy said, barely over a whisper.

"What is it Beast Boy?" Keyda asked.

He looked at her, "Did Raven tell you to tell me anything?"

Keyda looked at him with so much sympathy, "No she did not. I am sorry."

Beast Boy nodded and allowed her to go.


	59. Heartless Witch

**Chapter Fifty-Nine:** "Heartless Witch"

Raven glared at Terra, _how dare she accuse me of such a thing!_ Raven closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She relaxed, but only enough to retreat the dark energy that her body wanted so much to use.

Terra on the other hand wasn't going to give up so easily. "Why'd you do this to him Raven? Why'd you treat him like crap?"

Raven opened her eyes and continued the deathly glare that she did so perfectly. "How did I do this? I didn't do anything to him! He's the one that chose to give me distance; he's the one that willingly gave himself to Kayla!"

If Terra's eyes could produce daggers, Raven would be long gone. "You heartless witch!" Terra yelled angrily.

Raven's eyes grew large, and her hands glowed black. She couldn't say anything to defend herself because she was in shock.

Starfire looked at Terra, "Friend, she is not heartless. If she was truly heartless she would not be standing here before us."

Terra rolled her eyes, but still holding the daggering glance towards Raven.

Robin leaned towards Starfire's ear, he began whispering what it was that Terra actually meant. Starfire placed her left hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Terra, Raven is no such thing!" She exclaimed.

Raven still stood in shock.

Cyborg placed his left hand on Terra's right shoulder, and with his free hand he motioned for her to take a seat at the table.

Raven closed her eyes. _She's right, why did you let him go?_ She opened her eyes to find that Cyborg had her in a brotherly hug.

He whispered in her ear, "Don't listen to her, she's just upset. We all are, but none of this is _your_ fault. He chose to go. We'll get him back."

Cyborg pulled away and gave her a sweet smile. Terra was still fuming, mumbling things that either no one heard, or they refused to listen.

"Friends, what will be our tactic for saving Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, looking at everyone's sad faces.

Raven looked away so that she couldn't see the stares she was about to get, "It's probably too late. The ceremony must be over by now."

Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow, Starfire gasped, Robin's eyes widened in shock and Cyborg frowned.

"What do you mean Raven?" Cyborg asked.

Raven sighed, instead of turning to face her team she began walking towards the window. "The only way to explain it to you is this way, time here is slower than time in the Shadow Realm. An hour here could be like three days in the Shadow Realm."

"Tell me you're kidding." Terra said harshly.

Raven chuckled dryly, "No I'm not."

Terra jumped from the table, "If you hadn't stolen him from me none of this would have happened! What does he see in you? You don't even care about him!" Terra accused, as she ran out the door.

Raven's eyes shut closed, that wasn't true. _I care about him; I just don't want to get hurt._ Raven turned into her soul self and flew straight to her room, leaving the rest of the titans in shock.

_I do care about him._

_Well you have a funny way of showing it._

_I just don't want to get hurt._

_That's a little late._

_No it's not._

_Yes it is, Love is depressed._

_What's that mean?_

_It means that you are now a proud owner of a broken heart._

_No._

_Yes._

_What am I going to do?_

_You do know they haven't had the wedding yet right?_

_What?_

_You know perfectly well that Beast Boy can't go through with this wedding until he knows about all the rules and customs of the Shadows._

_Wait, that means..._

_That you have A LOT of time left to save him. You know how slow he is when it comes to memorizing._

_Thank goodness for that._

_Now get the other titans and get you're butt going!_

Raven ran back into the main room, finding only two remaining titans going over some rescue plans.

"Stop what you're doing!" Raven shouted.

Robin looked up, "What is it Raven?"

Raven looked at Robin and Starfire, "Uh, where is Cyborg?"

"He's getting Terra." Robin replied.

Raven quickly turned into he soul self, and went straight to Terra's room. She came back seconds later with Cyborg and Terra falling out of her cape.

"Now that everyone's here I have something important to tell you." Raven began.

"This is good news?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Starfire, its good news." Raven stated, "Anyway, the wedding hasn't begun yet."

Terra heard this and became very interested now in what she was about to say.

"Kayla can't marry Beast Boy until he knows all the rules and customs of the Shadow Realm. We all know Beast Boy and when it comes to learning –"

"It'll take him forever." Cyborg finished.

Raven gave a small smile, "Exactly."


	60. True Story

**Chapter Sixty:** "True Story"

"So what are we going to do?" Starfire asked.

"I have a plan, but I'm not sure it'll work." Raven stated.

Terra rolled her eyes, "I just want Beast Boy back." She said aggravated.

"Do you guys have a Game Station?" Beast Boy asked, laying his body half on the bed half hanging off.

Keyda's hair was somewhat messed up, she looked extremely stressed and pushed beyond her limit.

She sighed, "No Beast Boy, for the millionth time we do not have such devices." Keyda said dryly.

Beast Boy moaned in aggravation, "What am I suppose to do all day if you don't have anything fun for me to do?"

"Beast Boy, you will have much to do once you are bind to Kayla. You will not have time for such games and items." Keyda explained.

Beast Boy jumped up from his current position and began jumping on the bed, Keyda shook her head at the sight.

"Is that what I'm in for? Work work work?" Beast Boy asked.

Keyda nodded her head, "Yes."

Beast Boy stopped instantly, he wasn't expecting that answer, "I can't do that! I wasn't born to do work."

Keyda gave him a strange look, "Surely that must not be true; you help save your city everyday."

Beast Boy laughed, "Ya, but that's fun."

"Everyone understand what they need to do?" Robin asked, standing up from his seat.

Starfire giggled, "This should be very simple."

Raven looked from her team to the window, "Just remember, it may seem easy –" she looked back at her team, "But it won't be."

"Alright, we all need to go back to bed. We know it'll take Beast Boy a really _long_ time to get all that information devoured. So let's get some sleep." Cyborg smiled.

Everyone got up and started for the double doors. As Robin, Starfire and Cyborg exited Terra stood in front of Raven, letting the door close so that they couldn't hear what she was about to say.

"Once this is over Raven, stay away from Beast Boy or I'll make you wish you did." Terra stated harshly.

Raven leaned in closer, "It won't be your choice to make Terra. It's Beast Boy's."

Raven walked around Terra and continued down the dark hall.

Keyda was finishing the instructions that Beast Boy needed to perform the binding ritual, or more known here on Earth, the wedding rituals. "Unlike your wedding rituals, a binding ritual is much more, complicated. You share more than just a home or a bed. You share each others pains and pleasures. You will become one within two bodies. If one feels pain, so will the other. If you die, then so will Kayla and vice versa."

Beast Boy didn't like this, but he continued to listen, after all, he was going to be here a long time.

As they finished up Keyda sat down and gestured for the tired Beast Boy to do the same.

"What am I going to learn now?" Beast Boy asked exhausted with learning.

Keyda smiled, "The next lesson is fairly easy. All you must do is watch your back. You must wear this at all times." She handed him a rather strange looking pendent.

"What is this?" he asked, looking at it curiously.

"It will protect you here in the Shadow Realm." Keyda said simply.

He lifted his gaze from the pendent to Keyda, "From whom?"

Keyda's face now showed no signs of emotion, "Many Shadows here do not approve of Kayla and wish for her to leave us for good. They wish only for the old ways."

Beast Boy looked at her with concern, "What old ways?"

"You may wish to relax during my story, for it is long and much explaining is in order. Do you think you will stay alert for it?" Keyda asked seriously.

Beast Boy smiled, he sat up and pulled earwax out of his ears, "I'm ready."

Keyda took a deep breath, "Long ago, before you were born, Kayla was a great leader. You may not know it, but we Shadows are neutral creatures, we do not fight for Good nor do we fight for Evil. We only care about loyalty and trust. Kayla was wedded to a Shadow man. He seemed to be her perfect match, if such a thing exists. They got, what is that term you use, ah, married. As you know once you do the binding ritual, you are now once. Well, the beginning of there lives together went well, that is until her husband went and married another Shadow girl behind Kayla's back. Years went by and Kayla still had no idea that he was with another girl. One day she found out, how is unknown, but she did. Kayla didn't know that they had done the binding ritual as well, and without such information she had the girl executed. Needless to say, that also killed him, and since they were binded, Kayla was killed too." Keyda paused, taking in another deep breath. "Many of Kayla's loyal subjects begged the God of Death to bring her back. Kayla had no heir to take her place, and without an heir the Shadow Realm would die. The God of Death answered them with a simple, but great spell. The spell was to bring Kayla back from the Land of the Dead."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped, "You mean I'm going to marry a zombie queen!" He screamed.

Keyda looked at him strangely, "I don't know what a zombie is, but she is as alive as you are. Anyway, the only side affect of this spell was that she was dark. She was angrier and I guess you would call her Evil. Since she has broken the neutral balance that we are so accustomed to she has bestowed upon us an evil curse."

"What curse is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Since she has tipped the scales in favor of Evil, the Shadow Realm will slowly die. As you can see, we have very few men and many women. The women that you see are old, but they do not age like your women do. They will slowly die and are Realm will be gone. As long as Kayla lives, the curse will take its toll." Keyda looked at Beast Boy, "You are tired. I shall let you get some rest." She got up and walked out of his room.

Beast Boy's mind, for the first time, started to think. He ran to the mirror, "Beast Boy your one smart guy." His smile quickly faded, "But what will the Titans do once they find out what's happen to me?" He took his arm and with one fowl sweep, he knocked everything off the dresser. "They won't care." He looked at himself, "Raven doesn't love me, and so what do I have to lose? Absolutely nothing, that's what."


	61. Bindings End

**Chapter Sixty-One:** "Bindings End"

Beast Boy had finally fallen asleep. He dreamed of nothing and woke up to the sound of Keyda's sweet, yet urgent voice.

"Beast Boy please get up." She asked, poking him his shoulder.

Beast Boy groaned, but sat up slowly. He looked over at Keyda, who was pulling things out of drawers and setting them neatly on the edge of the bed.

Stretching, Beast Boy got up, "What's going on now?" he asked.

"It is time." Keyda stated wisely. Pulling the last item from the drawer, she placed on his bed and looked him over once more. "I am very happy you choice to do such a thing. You're friends must be something wonderful if it is this important to save there lives." With that being said she phased through the door.

Beast Boy looked at the stuff placed on his bed, then walked over to his mirror. He looked at himself, he saw the same old Beast Boy, but he didn't feel like him. He felt empty, emotionless. _Now I know how Raven feels._ He thought to himself.

A few hours in the Shadow Realm went by quickly and he was prepared for this ceremony. He gave one last look into the mirror; _this is for the Titans and the Shadows. _Beast Boy walked out of his door and into the would-be-church if it was on Earth.

Meanwhile, Raven had just teleported everyone inside the Shadow Realm. Terra did nothing but complain how horrible and creepy it was, but Robin quickly silenced her.

"Everyone understands what to do?" Robin asked once last time.

The four other titans nodded there heads. _For Beast Boy, _They thought.

Raven lead them to Beast Boy's room. She opened the door quickly and quietly.

"Raven, is this not Beast Boy's room?" Starfire asked, looking around curiously.

Raven looked around frantically, "Where is he?"

Then, as if everything was synchronized, they heard someone talking in a strange language. Immediately Raven's eyes grew large.

"No." she whispered as she ran out the door and down to the church hall. She stayed hidden but found Beast Boy and Kayla standing in front of a Shadow Priest and the whole realm witnessing the ceremony.

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Terra came up to her seconds later.

"What's going on Raven?" Cyborg asked.

She shushed them and pointed to the two figures standing together in front of the crowd.

"Are we to late Raven?" Starfire asked sadly.

Raven bowed her head as if she had been defeated, "Yes."

Robin and Cyborg looked at Raven intensely, "That's it? There's got to be something we can do."

Beast Boy and Kayla faced the crowed, the ceremony was almost complete.

Terra didn't care anymore; she barraged into room, but ran straight into a force field. The rest of the titans filed out.

Keyda greeted them on the other side of the force field.

"Keyda lower the force field." Raven demanded.

The ceremony was completed.

"I can't." Keyda stated emotionless.

Terra's temper grew, "Why not?"

Keyda looked over to Beast Boy and Kayla. "Because I'm not the one creating it."

"Then tell Kayla to lower it!" Cyborg yield.

"She's not creating it either." Keyda stated.

Raven looked confused, "Beast Boy can't do this."

"But he is."

Beast Boy and Raven locked eyes, and for the third time in her life, she was afraid.

"I love you." Beast Boy mouthed.

Raven saw him pull a dagger from underneath his shirt.

"This is for my friends and the Shadows!" Beast Boy declared as he drove the dagger into his stomach. The shield flickered away and Raven quickly ran to him.

"NO!" Raven shouted

Kayla fell to the ground as did Beast Boy. Keyda ran to Kayla, checking for any type of sign that she was still alive. She closed her eyes tightly, she was gone.

Cyborg went straight to Keyda, and tried to comfort her.

Robin was right next to Raven, "Is he—"

"No." Raven quickly interrupted him. "I'm trying to heal his wound."

"Please, he will survive?" Starfire asked, tears streaming down her face.

Raven said nothing. All her concentration was on healing Beast Boy.

_He may not make it._

_Don't say that!_

_Raven, don't lie to yourself._

_I'm not._

_His heart rate his slowing down, he's having a hard time breathing._

_No!_

_Raven, please let him go. You're only making it worse for both of you._

_Let him go with as little pain as possible._

_I said no! I'm not going to let him die!_

_Nobody can escape death Raven._

_Besides, he did it for a good cause._

_Who cares about causes! I love him and I'm not going to allow Raven to give up!_

_Love, don't keep her hopes up._

_I can and I will. I won't let Beast Boy die because of us.._

_It was his choice._


	62. Life verse Death

**Chapter Sixty-Two:** "Life verse Death"

Robin pried Cyborg away from Keyda, who kept reassuring him that she was fine, to see what he could do with Beast Boy.

"Raven?" Beast Boy gasped.

Raven lowered her head to where it was only inches away from his, "I'm here Beast Boy. I'm here."

Raven could feel Terra's eyes narrow in on her, but she didn't care. Beast Boy needed her now more than ever.

"I'm sorry." He stuttered, as he tried to take in more air.

Cyborg tapped his arm a few times, doing some scans and finally looked up at his teammates, "We need to get him to the Tower." He looked at Raven, "Fast."

Raven drew her hands away from the wound that Beast Boy had given himself. Raven stood up to go and get the necessary items to get them back home, but when she did so, Keyda was standing right behind her.

"Here Raven, get there as fast as you can." Keyda smiled.

Raven didn't like the smile that Keyda gave her, but she accepted the items and thanked her greatly. Within moments, the titans were back inside the tower, and this time, Raven brought them straight to the infirmary.

"Terra, Starfire and Robin, wait outside please." Cyborg stated as he began hooking Beast Boy up to the monitors.

Starfire gasped at how many Cyborg was placing on him, and she winced when he stuck a needle in his arm. Robin stood beside her, guiding and reassuring her that everything would work out. He didn't know how, but he had to calm her down some how.

Terra on the other hand didn't feel like leaving, but after a good short, yet deadly stare, from Cyborg, she high tailed it outta there. Even with that look he gave her, she wasn't thrilled. _Stupid Raven, _she thought.

"Cyborg please tell me you can save him." Raven half pleaded and half demanded.

Cyborg frowned, but kept working, "I'll do the best I can Raven. I promise."

Raven lowered her head to Beast Boy's ear, "Beast Boy, I didn't mean to ignore you. I didn't mean to drive you away. I love you. I really and truly do. You're the only guy in this world that has ever showed me love and what it means to be _in_ love. You've given me so much; you've allowed me to feel what I've been missing out on. You make me feel—" she paused, brushing his hair away from his face, "—less creepy."

Beast Boy heard every word she said, but he couldn't respond. He tried to move his lips, but every attempt failed.

Raven got an idea, "Cyborg I'm going to go inside his mind. If I can keep him with me, within his mind, then that should give you enough time to stabilize him." She stated quickly.

Before Cyborg could deny or approve of the idea, Raven had already begun the process.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She chanted.

Cyborg shook his head as he continued working, "This girl is so in love with this boy. If I don't save him, she'll be a nervous wreck." He paused, "Beast Boy, I know you can hear me. I know you can pull through. Come on man, stay with us."

Within the depths of Beast Boy's mind, Raven found herself in what appeared to be a dying field. Everyone had a different mind, everyone had there own version of peace. Beast Boy's however, seemed to be in a constant battle between life and death.

She took her steps cautiously and slowly, "Beast Boy, are you here? Where are you?" She asked into his world.

She could see a blue sky, falling apart, turning to darkness. As that darkness slowly devoured the blue sky, the shadows that it formed on the ground were also destroying everything they came in contact with. Obviously Beast Boy was giving up on life, which meant that she had to work quickly.

"Beast Boy?" she shouted again.

"I've lost everything." A depressing voice said over and over again.

Raven quickly ran to the source. She found Beast Boy huddled up against a tree. He looked so lost, so confused, so alone. She quickly ran to him.

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy!" Raven called to him.

Beast Boy slowly moved his gaze from the dieing world around him to Raven's concerned and sorrow filled eyes.

"I've lost everything." He said sadly.

"No you haven't Beast Boy. You'll only lose everything if you give up."

Beast Boy shook his head, "I let everyone down. I hurt the ones I love. I'm not needed."

As Beast Boy went on, Cyborg was starting to panic. "Come on Raven. I'm about to lose him."

The alarm sounded, Beast Boy's pulse was dropping fast, and his breaths were getting shorter.

"Raven help me out here!" Cyborg shouted.

Starfire blew the doors off there hinges. "I will not be kept outside. I wish to be by Beast Boys side until I know he will be fine."

Robin looked exhausted, "I couldn't keep her contained any longer. She's a lot stronger than me. _Way_ stronger!" Robin looked at the red lights flashing on the heart monitor, "What's happening!" he demanded.

Terra was the next to run in, "No." she whispered as she saw the red line blink, completely synchronized with Beast Boy's heart beat. "Beast Boy you can't leave us!" she cried.

Robin, forgetting all about the incident that happened days ago, walked over and held Terra. Terra clung to him as if her life depended on it.

"I can't lose him!" she cried.

Back inside Beast Boy's troubled mind.

Raven shook her head, "That's not true Beast Boy. You never let anyone down. You make the ones you love stronger and it may not seem like it, but I need you. I need you more than you know. Please don't give up. Please stay with me. I love you Beast Boy."

Beast Boy looked within her deep indigo eyes. They were filled with more sorrow then he would ever feel or now about in his lifetime. His other sides, invisible to Raven, began to talk with him.

_She's seen more sorrow in her short life than you have in a month. She needs you BB. Don't let her add another loss to her already long list. If you let go of everything, she'll most likely die as well. Let her help you. Get up and fight. You're not down yet. Give her something to look forward to. Even if you do pass on, at least she'll know you tried. Get up._

Beast Boy took Raven into a loving embrace. Moments later the darkness that was destroying Beast Boy's mind stopped.

_It's now up to you Cyborg. Get him stabilized._ Raven thought.


	63. Emotional Touch

**Chapter Sixty-Three:** "Emotional Touch"

Raven returned herself to her body. Cyborg was pressing some buttons on the monitors, talking and occasionally chuckling with Starfire and Robin. Terra seemed to be the only one still concerned.

Raven was confused; she quickly went to Cyborg's side. "He's he ok? Will he make it?" she asked quickly, placing a hand on his right arm.

Cyborg smiled, "He's stabilized. I'm ninety-five percent sure he will." Cyborg replied.

Raven's mouth dropped, "Ninety-Five! What about the other five percent Cyborg!" Raven's powers began to blow a few glass containers.

Robin hurried to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Raven, he'll be fine. Come on, you need to eat something."

Raven shook her head, "No, I don't wish to leave his side."

Robin was about to protest when Starfire walked up to her and Robin, "That is most understandable. We shall go and fetch you something to digest." Starfire took Robin and exited the room.

Raven sat down in a chair on Beast Boy's left side, leaving Terra to sit on his right side.

Terra eyed Raven, sent daggers her way. Raven didn't even notice. All she cared about was Beast Boy's life. He needed to be ok, if he didn't turn out to live she would destroy all that caused her pain. Which to say the least was not something the other Titans wanted.

"What happened to that shadow witch that caused him to do this?" Terra asked coldly, turning her gaze to the green teen.

Raven stroked his hair, "I watched and listened to some of his memories. The information Keyda told him, well to cut it short—" She paused, not wanting to share the information with Terra, but she deserved to know as much as she did, "She's dead."

"How can we be sure of that?" Terra asked instantly.

"Kayla was binded to Beast Boy, they were one soul into two bodies, but once Beast Boy stabbed himself, there souls split back and she inquired the same injuries. Lucky for him I was there to heal what I could to his wound—"

"And if not for that Beast Boy would be dead, just like Kayla right now." Cyborg finished.

Both the girls looked at Cyborg. He ignored there stairs and continued back with what he was doing.

"Anyway, Since Beast Boy was so close to death, Kayla died when Beast Boy should have." Raven added.

Days went by and the team, not including Raven, went and continued protecting the city. Cyborg had instructed and informed Raven on how to read the monitors and what to do if something started beeping or what ever. Raven never left Beast Boy's side. She replaced his pillows, sheets and even brought in some blankets.

Five days went by and Beast Boy showed no sign of movement. Raven was as moody as she was when her anger ran freely in her mind. She meditated, but her other sides wouldn't let her do so for very long without telling her to check on BB. She drank herbal tea and she ate very little.

Raven left the room for a brief moment to get some clean blankets. When she came back she took the old ones off and rested the new ones in its place.

"Raven?" a muffled, dried voice asked.

Raven snapped her head from the blanket to Beast Boy's lips.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked again.

Raven quickly lowered her head to his, "I'm right here Beast Boy."

"Did we win?" he asked.

Raven gave him a strange look, "Did we win what BB?" she asked sweetly.

"Is Kayla dead?" he asked.

Raven smiled, "Yes she is Beast Boy. Why did you do this? I could have lost you." Raven asked softly, tears began to flow from her indigo eyes.

Beast Boy tried to sit up, but such movements were impossible for him, even without Raven telling him not too.

"I thought you didn't care about me." BB replied, breathing in deeply and quickly.

Raven stroked his hair, "I know I wasn't myself. It was that ring I wore. It was made to increase my emotions, I had to stay isolated to keep myself from blowing up." She stopped herself.

Beast Boy opened his eyes for the first time in five days. The first thing he saw was Raven's lightly flushed face. He knew right away that she was crying silently. With all the energy he could muster, he lifted his right arm and wiped the tears that flowed down her soft pale skin. Raven closed her eyes and melted at his touch. Yes she had felt his skin, she had stroked his hair, but the feeling she had now, the touch of there skins, made her smile for the first time in a long time. It didn't last too long, Beast Boy's strength was leaving again and his hand dropped slowly and landed on his chest. His eyes closed and he went back to his restful sleep.

Cyborg walked in a few minutes after the whole incident. "How's he doin'?" he asked.

Raven didn't answer right away, "He woke up."

Cyborg dropped the grocery bag that he had brought in with him. The contents spilled on the floor, gauze, and disinfectant, everything that needed to be restocked in the infirmary.

"He woke up and you didn't call us!" Cyborg shouted, but lowered his voice, "What did he say?"

Raven stood up straight, "He asked if we won and if Kayla was dead. I told him yes and he fell back to sleep."

Robin walked in with a small box of pizza, "Raven we brought you some Pizza—" he stopped, looking at the smile on Raven's tear stained face. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

"Beast Boy is going to make it." Raven said simply, taking the box from Robin, "Thank you, all of you." She stated happily as she walked out of the room, leaving the boys speechless.

"Raven you are not by Beast Boy's side. Did our friend—" Starfire started.

"Just wake up and fall back to sleep. Yes he did. He's going to be ok." Raven smiled as she ran to Starfire and gave her a hug.

Starfire was stunned, and returned the hug. Robin and Cyborg walked in and saw the hugging. Once again they were speechless.

"Raven . . . hugging Starfire?" Robin pointed.

Terra shrugged but quickly ran to the infirmary. Cyborg followed her.

"Robin, I am beginning to think Raven will not let go." Starfire stated both happily and yet concerned.

"You know what, I kind of like that position you're in Starfire." He stated, laughing.

Starfire wasn't sure of what he meant, but Raven did. Raven let her go and walked over to Robin. She lifted him into the air with her powers.

"You're lucky I'm in a really good mood Boy Wonder, or I'd teleport you to your worst nightmare." She stated almost emotionless.

She dropped him and sat down at the table and started eating.

"It's amazing how Beast Boy can bring out the best and worst thing about someone." Robin stated as Starfire helped him up.


	64. Simple Chats

**Chapter Sixty-Four:** "Simple Chats"

Two more days went by until Beast Boy showed any signs of movement. Once again Raven was the only one home at the time.

Beast Boy moved his hand towards his head. Raven smiled, looking at him with interest.

"Ouch." Beast Boy said painfully. He sat up slowly but laid back down. "Ouch."

Raven giggled, "I wouldn't recommend you doing that. Your stomach area is stealing healing."

"How long have I been out?" Beast Boy asked in a low voice.

Raven walked over to his left side. "Well a total of seven days."

"Seven days!" Beast Boy shouted, but ended in a coughing fit. "Water." He exclaimed.

Raven quickly ran and got a cup of water and returned to Beast Boy's side, "Here you go."

Beast Boy drank it and he felt better. He sighed, "Raven, help me get out of this bed please."

Raven shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea Beast Boy."

Beast Boy moved his head to face her, "Please, I _need_ to get up."

Against Raven's decision she helped him up. At first Beast Boy was a little wobbly, but he soon got himself situated.

Everyone came home and went straight to the infirmary. They all looked surprised but happy.

"Friend you are awake!" Starfire beamed, she went to go give him a hug, but decided against it. He was still unwell and he needed time to heal.

Everyone gave him smiles and lectures about the decision he chose and blah blah blah. Everyone left the infirmary, happy that he was ok, except Terra.

Beast Boy and Terra locked eyes, Raven didn't notice at all.

"Uh Raven, can you give me and Terra a few minutes?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the eye contact that him and Terra were having.

Raven didn't answer right away, instead she hesitated but Beast Boy gave her a reassuring smile and She helped him back in bed. He chose to sit up, no matter how bad the pain would get.

"Terra, take a seat." Beast Boy smiled, patting the unused space on the bed.

Terra smiled, and she sat down next to him on the bed.

"What's wrong Terra?" Beast Boy asked softly.

Terra sighed, "I'm not sure you want to hear it."

"Terra, you're my friend, I care about you. You can tell me anything. Besides, I don't have anything better to do." He joked. "I'm kidding Terra."

"Well, you know I like you Beast Boy, I like you a lot. I don't approve of you being with Raven, if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be in this hospital bed. Raven puts you in danger, she's over emotional and you know what? What if she's just using you?" Terra asked, she was about to continue on, but Beast Boy stopped her.

"Terra, I'm really glad you're concerned for me, but please believe me. I love her and she loves me. Raven isn't the kind of person to use anyone. She's been through a lot, and she needs me just as I need her. Besides, I'm the one that chose to give myself to Kayla." He placed his hand on hers, "Terra I admit that I still have feelings for you, but I can't act on them. I don't want you to leave; I want you to stay with us. Maybe if you got to know Raven better you wouldn't be so unapproved of this arrangement. Come on, get to know her and you'll feel better."

Terra thought about it, he had a point after all. She smiled and nodded her head, "Fine, I'll give it a shot. I guess as long as you're happy I'm happy."

They hugged and Terra walked into the hall, she found Raven standing against the opposite wall.

"Uh, Raven—" Terra said, clearing her throat.

"Ya." Raven replied.

"I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I was only looking out for Beast Boy. I know I still like him, but he loves you. I have to accept that. So I'm sorry. After Beast Boy's all better and everything, you want to hang out or something?" she asked.

Raven stood surprised, "Sure, we'll have a girl's night out or something, but after Beast Boy's all healed up."

They gave a quick hug and Terra went to join Cyborg's Game Station festivities and Raven went back inside the infirmary.

That night Keyda gave Raven a little visit.

"Raven?" Keyda asked, walking out of the shadows of the infirmary.

Raven fluttered her eyes opened, "Who's—" she stopped herself. She knew who it was. "What's wrong now?" she asked sleepily.

"I came to tell you that Kayla is gone and that our Realm is back to being it's neutral self." Keyda smiled.

"So she's really dead, gone, no more?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I will be taking her place though." Keyda frowned.

"Why?" Raven inquired.

"Since she had no heir, she adopted me in case anything should happen to her, but I didn't come to tell you that. I just wanted to say thank you to you and your team, especially Beast Boy. I'll see you around, in a good way though." She smiled and left.

_Finally this continuing nightmare is over._ Raven thought. _It's finally over._ And with that, she fell back to sleep, in Beast Boy's arms. Everyone that night slept soundly and happily.


End file.
